First impressions
by naisha9408
Summary: Rory runs into Logan, Finn and Colin, but doesn't get the best first impression of the three stooges, while they, especially Colin, is mesmerized with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** First impressions

 **Author:** naisha9408

 **Summery:** Rory runs into Logan, Finn and Colin, but doesn't get the best first impression of the three stooges, while they, especially Colin, is mesmerised with her.

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately.

 **Note:** Rory didn't sleep with Dean and is still a virgin. She goes by the name Rory Gilmore-Hayden, since her Hayden grandparents made amends and now have regular contact with her.

 _ **Chapter 1: Rich assholes**_

"God, I'm bored out of my mind."

Finn turned to him, while Logan was busy with his blonde date, which by now were giggling at something Logan whispered in her ear.

"Well, if you're so bored, then what do you want to do mate?" He asked.

"I don't know," Colin said, "let's get out of here, nothing interesting is going to happen."

Colin and Finn got up and got their jackets on. Logan looked up with a confused expression on his face.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"We're getting out of here, maybe grab some coffee before we head back to the dorm and unpack all of our shit for the third time." Colin said.

"Okay, just hold up." Logan said while he motioned for his date to get up and go with the guys.

As they went on their way to the coffee cart outside of their dorm building, Colin got a look at who where currently buying coffee.

"God, look at that, the overconfident bartender. God I hate him."

"What mate? He's a bartender. Why do you hate him?" Finn asked.

"He's just acting all superior, while he's serving drinks at the parties. He thinks he's better than us, while he has to work!" Colin exclaimed.

"Well, then let's have some fun with him." Logan said with a smirk.

"Mates really," Finn warned, "he's just don't do anything too stupid."

"So how was your summer?" The bartender asked. The brunette next to him sighed and took a sip of her coffe.

"Well, we _so_ should have started with me." She said.

At that moment Colin walked up to the pair and rammed his shoulder into the bartender's.

"Oh, sorry." The bartender said, while walking and talking with the girl.

Colin turned, "No seriously, you couldn't see me there?" He said, causing Finn to grin widely and head back to Colin and swing an arm around his shoulders. Logan just stayed back with his date, watching the scene play out in front of him.

"Not everyone is staring at you Colin," Finn said, while he widened his eyes and looked directly at Colin, only to contradict his earlier statement.

Well, I might as well partake in this little scheme, Logan thought.

"Hey. I know you," Logan said while pointing at the bartender. "Wait-wait, don't tell me. I see some type of uniform."

"Maytag repairman!" Finn exclaimed. Logan watched while his friends' smirks grew.

"I-I've bartended for you… For some of your parties."

The three friends smirked at the guy, who was completely oblivious to the baiting he was doing.

"That's right, you have. You're a talented man," Logan said and turned to the girl. "He makes a kick-ass margarita." He said, while the girl looked less than impressed at Logan and his friends with an annoyed look. Apparently she got a hang on what was going on.

"Thanks," the bartender said with a nervous chuckle.

"It's good to see you. What's your name again?"

"Uhm, Marty," he said before gesturing to the girl next to him. "This is Rory."

Colin looked at her. He could clearly tell that she was having a hard time keeping her mouth closed and not throw some rude and scathing comment after the three. She clearly knew what was going on between him and his friends and the obnoxious bartender.

"Hi," Logan greeted her shortly, before he turned back to Marty. "So, I'm assuming your services are still for hire this year? Your financial situation hasn't changed?"

"Nope."

Colin and Finn smirked widely. He was finally getting the idea of them mocking him.

"Good – okay, I'll give you a call. Where are you living now?" Logan asked.

"Branford."

"Okay, excellent… Branford. Well, good running into you," Logan said and turned, throwing an arm over his date's shoulders and walked away. Finn took a last look at Marty before he slowly turned around to walk away, waiting for Colin to come along. Colin was about to turn to Finn, but couldn't resist getting in one last comment.

"Excellent shirt," Colin remarked sarcastically, and then turned to the girl, who by now was sending him a death glare. "I can see what you see in him."

"Don't be an ass, Colin!" Logan shouted at the last comment.

"Me? I've never!" He replied while walking back to them, "I'm a friend to all people, even large and very, very small." He finally turned and came towards his friends, while Finn swung an arm around his shoulders.

"Because that wasn't at all ass like mate," Finn said as they walked towards their dorm.

"He just bugs me. Thinking he's better than everyone else," Colin shrugged.

"Well, apparently the sheila wasn't really impressed by it. I would rather say she was bugged by you," Finn said.

"That she was. It was great," Colin said with a hint of pride in his voice and a grin on his face.

* * *

Rory and Marty made their way towards her dorm, only to be greeted with a smoky and smelly common room and a Paris sitting in the corner sucking on a pipe.

"Well, I should get going," Marty, said.

" Yeah, that may be best. I have to handle this and make sure Paris isn't going full on insane." Rory replied with a small smile.

Marty hugged her goodbye and walked out of the dorm.

"Paris, what are you doing?" Rory asked her roommate.

"I'm just trying to remember Asher and his smell. What better way to do that, then smoke his pipe?" Paris said.

"Paris, I'm sorry about Asher. Are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you?" Rory asked, trying to be supportive of her friend.

Paris glanced up at her, "No, nothing right now. I just want to remember him and all the good times with him, before everything got screwed up by his gold-digging children and grandchildren." She finally said. Rory looked with pity on her friend.

"Well, okay. Just, let me know if there is anything I can do for you, okay Paris?" Rory said. She really wanted to be there for Paris, even though she was not supportive of the rather odd relationship she had with a man, old enough to be her grandfather.

Rory went to her room to finish unpacking her stuff. As she came about her Chilton uniform, which her mother must have packed as a joke, she thought back to the incident at the coffee cart and frowned. Should she have said something? Lorelai would definitely have spoken her mind and let the three boys know that it wasn't acceptable to talk like that to other people. Right there she made up her mind, and decided that, the next time she saw any of them, she would address the issue and make them see their faults.

* * *

As Rory made her way into the dorm the next day, after finishing her first classes of the semester, she saw Paris up and about, walking around in the common room, with a stack of books in her arms.

"Paris, what's going on?" Rory asked confused at the sight in front of her.

"Well Gilmore, what does it look like? I'm holding a wake for Asher." Paris said, as though it should have been obvious.

"Uhh, okay. Do you need any help with anything?" She asked, hoping the answer would be no. She really wanted to get started on her reading for the upcoming semester.

"Oh, if you could just put up some of these posters around campus that would be great. Do we have any candles?" Paris asked.

"I think there is some in my trunk. Here's the keys, just don't bring the scented ones." Rory said as she grabbed the stack of posters and made her way out of the dorm with Paris.

After walking around campus for a good half hour, Rory walked back to her dorm, just hanging a few more posters around her building.

* * *

Colin groaned in frustration over Finn and the fact that they just left another dorm building, in the chase of Finns supposed soul mate.

"Hey man, what's with the frustration?" Logan asked.

"You do realize this is the seventh dorm hall we're walking into right now, and he still hasn't found his redhead," Colin stated at and amused Logan.

"Yeah, I know and I'm beginning to think we might not find her," Logan said, while the three walked into the Branford building.

"Well, if you realize this, then why the hell are you wearing that amused face?" Colin said, slightly annoyed at his two friends.

"Colin, have you learned nothing about Finn in the last 12 years? It's always entertaining watching Finn, you should know that by know."

"Yeah yeah. It's just getting frustrating." Colin said looking down in the ground.

"Okay Finn, last building," Logan said.

Finn looked eagerly around, hoping that the hall would somehow be familiar, " Ahhhh… Uhhh…"

"Apparently it doesn't look familiar," Logan said with an eye roll.

"No, hold on. Hold. On," Finn said turning a corner. Colin and Logan followed, hoping to god that it was the right building.

"Yes. Here. This is were she lives!" Finn said excited.

Colin smiled with relief and followed Finn to a dorm room, with Logan tailing behind them. He heard the faint voice of a girl.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

"No thanks," Logan dismissed the girl, following Finn and Colin, to a dorm and gathered around a white board on the door.

"Don't put your number, don't put your number," Logan told him.

"I'm not putting my number. I'm putting _your_ number," he said, gesturing to Logan, as he grabbed the marker, about to write one the white board.

"That's my room," they heard a girl say. They turned towards the voice and saw a small and slim brunette standing behind them holding posters and tape in her arms. Colin looked intensely at the girl, feeling like he had seen her before.

"Okay," Logan said while looking her up and down, "Put my number."

"Are you sure this is your room?" Finn asked. Both Logan and Colin looked at him in amusement.

"I'm sure," the girl said.

"But I could have sworn this was her room," Finn said, clearly distraught over he had gotten the wrong room, yet again.

"Well, what's her name? Maybe I know her."

"Uh.." Colin smirked at his friend while he racked his brain for her name. "It was short," he said using his fingers to signalling the length of the name.

"I can understand your disappointment, losing a potential soul mate like that, but that's my room."

Logan took action before the situation got out of hand. "I'm sorry about the mix up. My friend here just needs to learn that Guinness and blondes don't mix."

"Redheads," Finn correct. Logan turned around and glared at him. Then turned back to the girl.

"We sincerely apologize, and will now leave you to finish putting up your posters of…" He said while looking at the posters in the girls hands.

"Come on, we got to move on in the pursuit," Finn said.

Colin sighed and looked one last time at the girl before he followed Finn up the stairs. He looked around the hall while Finn frantically looked at all the doors, in hope of hump starting his memory. Then Colin realized where he remembered the girl from.

"Finn."

"Yeah mate," he said distracted by all the doors.

"That's the girl from the coffee cart." Colin stated.

"What?" Finn asked, turning to Colin.

"The girl. The one from yesterday, with the bartender. She was annoyed by us." Colin said, happy that he remembered the girl.

Finn frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yesterday? Bartender?"

"You know, the little gimmick we played yesterday. The overly annoying and confident bartender."

"I know, but I don't remember the girl. You sure she's the one mate?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. She looked like she was about to explode." Colin grinned at the memory.

"Really? Are you sure there was a girl?"

"As sure as you are that this redhead is your soul mate."

Finn smirked. "Well, okay then, we should start knocking at some doors." Colin sighed and followed Finn as he began knocking on every door. As one of the doors opened, a redheaded girl came in view.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She growled at Finn.

"It's you!" Finn exclaimed moving to hug her. The girl quickly took a step back, and swung her arm to place a slap on Finns cheek. "I don't want to see you again, you bastard!" She yelled and slammed the door in their faces.

"Well," Colin said looking amused. "Maybe it didn't go down as you remembered it."

"Oh, shut up." Finn said with a frown on his face. They turned to go downstairs to Logan, when they heard the argument between Logan and the girl.

"You talked to him like he was dirt and that's why I'm looking at you like this."

"Who? Your friend Marty?" Logan said. "I'm sorry, what did I say that was so bad? I said hello and I think I said he made a kick-ass margarita."

Colin and Finn stopped in their tracks, looking at the scene in front of them with amusement. It wasn't everyday that a girl talked like that to Logan, or to any of them.

"It's not what you said, it's how you said it."

"How'd I say it?" Logan asked.

They watched her think for a second before answering. "Like Judi Dench."

"Ouch," he said looking quite amused by the whole situation. Finn and Colin held in their laughter.

"Just because somebody doesn't have money or a fancy family, doesn't mean they're inferior to you," the girl said.

"I agree."

"And just because somebody is a bartender at a part for you and your friends, doesn't mean that you can talk to them like a servant." She turned around, about to leave when Logan began to talk again.

"Well…"

She turned around and walked up to him in disbelieve. "What?!"

Again, Colin and Finn had to stifle their laughter, as Logan continued his argument with the girl.

"I hired him. I paid him. He served. That's what a servant does."

She looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"For the sake of an argument," he said.

"He was doing a job," she said, getting frustrated.

"A job he took _willingly_ ," Logan pointed out and underlined the word willingly.

Colin and Finn sensed the end was near of the argument and continued their way down the stairs and stood behind Logan.

"Some people have to work, unlike you three," she said pointing her finger at the three of them.

"And I bet if you ask him, he'll tell you he made excellent tips that night, 'cause my friends tend to enjoy their refills."

"That we most certainly do," Colin quipped.

She looked at them with a look that told them to shut up. "That's not the point."

"To a bartender, tips are very much the point." Logan said.

"Just because you pay somebody, it doesn't mean that you can speak to them as if they're beneath you."

"Actually, the fact that this is a free country means I can speak to anyone in any manner, which I choose. However, the rules of a civilized society may frown upon a certain obvious show of snobbery, so if that's your argument..." Logan said trailing off.

"I don't have an argument," she said quickly trying to finish the conversation with Logan.

"I can give you a moment to formulate one if you want to continue."

"I'm busy!" She said looking down at the flyers in her hand with a sigh of frustration.

"You concede."

"I don't like it when people hurt my friends," she said in a calm voice, looking at them. "And you react when goaded."

"I am not goaded. I am so far from goaded. Get out your compass and I will show you how far from goaded I am."

"I think we've got a serious debater in our midst, boys," Logan said to Colin and Finn, who snickered.

The girl sighed and looked even more agitated than before. "Look, just because you have more money or a fancier name than Marty, doesn't give you the right to do what ever you want to him," she said looking at Colin.

"Hey. He ran into me," Colin stated looking the directly in the eye. They were big and so blue. He felt like he could get lost in those eyes.

"No, he didn't. _You_ ran into Marty and proceeded to insult him and make him feel like he was inferior to you, just because he works." She said glaring at Colin.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was him that ran into me. Hurt my shoulder in the process too."

The door to her room opened, to reveal a blonde girl wearing all black with a pipe in the corner of her mouth.

"What's going on out here? I heard yelling." The blonde said.

"Nothing Paris," the brunette said with agitation in her voice. "Just, go back in and prepare for tonight."

"Well okay, but only because you've got the face on, and I don't like that face. It's not a face I have fond memories of." The blonde, Paris, said.

Logan looked confused at Paris, "What's with the face she's making?"

"That is the face where she is about to blow up and tell you her opinion about you and beat you down verbally, which is not a great experience. Trust me." She answered.

"Paris, just go inside, I will be in, in a short while." The brunette said, but Paris just kept standing in the hall with an amused face, clearly awaiting the blow up and beat down.

"Look," Colin quickly jumped in, trying to defuse the situation. "We apologize for our behavior towards the bartender, it wasn't right to treat him like that."

The girl looked amused at Colin. "Ha, if I was stupid, I would actually have thought that was a sincere apology. You're an asshole." She said.

"What?" Colin asked.

"I would like to believe that you didn't hear me clearly and isn't just plain stupid, since we after all attend Yale, where you actually have to be able to comprehend such a clear sentence, but then again, you three could just as well have bought your way into this school with daddy's money. I would like to stay out here and tell you what I truly think about you, but I simply don't have the time, nor do I want to take the time." She said, moving away from them with Paris towards their dorm.

"I just want to leave with some parting words of wisdom. Get your heads out of your asses and learn to behave acceptable towards other human beings, no matter if they have money or not. You can't keep being assholes out in the real world if you want to get somewhere, no matter who your family is, because people will loathe you, because you think you're above others and money cant make everything better, so have learn some manners and get the silver spoon that's been permanently inserted in your asses out, and start acting your age. Good luck in your further life." She said and slammed the door right in their stunned faces.

Logan, Finn and Colin stood outside the dorm for a minute or two, gathering their thoughts, when they heard a high laughter coming from inside the dorm.

"Well, that was… I have no words…" Finn said. "I think I found the girl I want to marry."

"Yeah, she certainly has some fire," Logan said looking amused. "Colin, you okay?"

"Wha.. Yeah, just, I didn't expect that from someone looking so innocent. She's certainly something." Colin said looking longingly at the closed door.

Finn and Logan watched their friend with amused faces. "Well, looks like she has your attention mate," Finn said to Colin as they turned and walked out of the Branford building.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Names doesn't make a difference**_

Colin walked out from his last lecture, scribbling down some last notes in his notebook while walking towards the coffee cart, where he was meeting Finn and Logan. Walking down the hall he come into contact with someone, who dropped their books. Colin just shrugged it off and continued until he heard a familiar voice and turned to face the brunette girl from a week ago.

"Well, of course it's you. No need to say sorry for bumping into me, since it's above you." She said.

Colin smiled sheepishly. "I am sorry, I was just caught up in my notes. Do you need any help?"

"No, it's fine. I don't expect you to help or anything, because of course I should have moved out of the way, so that you could doddle in your books." She said with agitation in her voice.

Colin was taken aback from her words and looked at her stunned, and before he could open his mouth and say something she was walking away from him and into a class while mumbling that he was an asshole.

Colin just shrugged and continued walking towards the coffee cart, and finally met up with Logan and Finn, who were standing in line at the coffee cart.

"Well, you'll never guess who I had the pleasure of meeting on my way here," Colin said as Logan and Finn turned and greeted him.

"Oh, who could it be, who could it be," Finn said excitedly. "Was it a stunning redheaded beauty whom asked about me?"

"Was it daddy dearest? Is he on a surprise visit to check on you? Damn, if your dad is here, then mine can't be far away." Logan said, a panic rising in him of the prospect of having to deal with his father.

Colin glared at his friends' antics, before shaking his head. "No, it was that girl who screamed at us last week in Branford hall. You remember her?"

"Ah, yes. The blue eyed beauty. She is a hard sheila to forget." Finn said.

"I definitely remember that fiery girl, kind of rude, but still…" Logan said smirking.

"So… How did your little meeting go mate?" Finn asked.

Colin put his hands in his pockets, looked down and shrugged. "Well, I kind of bumped into her, causing her to drop her books and I just walked away, until I realized it was her. So she kind of, went off on me again, and before I could rectify the situation she was going into her class. And called me an asshole when she walked away."

"Well mate, I would say that you didn't give her the best picture of you," Finn said grinning at Colin's pained expression when he retold the story.

Logan looked at Colin and smirked. "You like her don't you?"

"No, she's just interesting and different. I mean she doesn't care about our money or surnames." Colin said.

As the line moved the three friends came into view of the brunettes friend, Paris. She was again wearing all black, but was without the pipe. She walked up to the coffee cart and ordered.

"One big black coffee." She said to the barista.

"So, were is your sidekick today Paris?" The barista asked.

"Oh, well she has a class right now, but she should be here at 'bout 3 PM to get her usual coffee kick. So you should probably stock up before that." She said with a serious face, while the barista just smiled and nodded. She got her order and walked away, while the three guys looked at her.

* * *

Rory just finished her last class of the day and hurried out to the coffee cart for her fifth cup of coffee. The line wasn't too long, and she received her order of two big black coffees and began to walk towards her dorm when her phone rang, already having finished the first cup.

Without looking at the caller-id, she answered.

"Lo?"

"Rory sweetie, is that really how you want to greet mommy?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to try again?" She asked sarcastically. She immediately was met with a silence, as she realized her mom had hung up on her. She shrugged and continued walking, when her phone, yet again rang. Looking at the caller-id, and confirming it was her mom, she answered.

"Lorelai Leighs pleasure hut. For a good time with Alejandro press 1. For Alexi press 2. For José press 3. If none of these choices suits your needs, please hold."

"See, that is how mommy wants to be greeted by her favourite daughter."

"Mom, I'm your only daughter." Rory said smiling.

"What's up babe?" Her mom asked.

"Nothing much. I had classes, got coffee, got bumped into and dropped all my books and scolded the person that ran into me. You know, the usual." Rory said, shrugging.

"Someone ran into my darling daughter? Do I need to get out the big guns? Because Luke can be at Yale in 30 minutes!" Lorelai said.

Rory laughed at her mom's antics and walked into her dorm, where Paris was sitting at her crafts table. "No mom, I don't think that will be necessary just yet. It was the same guy who ran into Marty last week, you remember? I yelled at him and his friends?"

"Ah, yes I do believe I remember that. Some rich society boys, right?" Lorelai asked.

Rory dropped her book bag in her room and went out to the common room and sat on the couch. "Yeah, that's them," Rory said. "So, mom. To what do I owe this call?"

"Oh right. I just talked to Adolf, and we are, and by that I mean you are, expected to attend a party thrown by some Hamburger people next week. So, good luck sweetie, mommy loves you!" Lorelai said quickly before Rory could say anything, Lorelai hung up the phone.

Rory closed her phone with a groan and threw it on the coffee table. Paris looked up from her project.

"What's wrong Gilmore?"

"My grandma is expecting me to attend some horrifying society event next week, and mom isn't going, which means I'm going to be all alone with really old people talking about business." Rory whined.

"Oh, is this the Huntzbergers fall fest?" Paris asked.

"I don't know, mom said something about Hamburgers, so it could be that," she said shrugging. "Why? Are you going too?" Rory asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, my mother threatened with taking away Terrence, so I have no choice but to attend." Paris said.

"Really? That's great, we can go together, Paris!"

"Don't go pee yourself from excitement Gilmore!" Paris said.

Rory jumped up, happy. "So, what are you doing on this lovely Friday?" Rory asked going to her room to get ready for Friday night dinner.

"Well, I was just going to relax, read and smoke on the pipe to get Asher's smell around me," she said with a sad smile.

"Oh, Paris. You can't keep doing this. You need to get out and meet new people. I know it hurt when Asher died, but it's been a month, you can't just lock yourself in." Rory said, walking towards the bathroom to shower. "You know what. When I come back from dinner, we are going to the Pub to try and get your mind off of Asher, okay?" Rory said.

Paris shrugged. "If you really think so. I mean, I don't really think it will help any, but I see your point Gilmore. I will never meet someone new if I'm locked away."

"Good, so we're going to the Pub. I will be back at 'bout 9 PM, so you have to be ready by then, and no jogging suits!" Rory said, while shutting the door to the bathroom.

* * *

They walked into the Pub, sitting at a table in the corner with their scotch, with frowns on their faces after they got the information that they were to attend the Huntzbergers fall fest.

"Mate, why does your mother keep doing this to us?" Finn asked Logan, who just shrugged.

"The party is always so stuffy and boring, and we almost never have the chance to form a sub-party." Colin said with and irritated look on his face.

"I know, I know. But come on. What do you want me to do 'bout this? It's not like I can tell my parents to stop throwing these ridiculous parties." Logan said with an apologetic look.

"Yeah well, it's because of you and your mother we have to suffer, so it's only fair if you pay the bill this time," Colin stated as he made his way towards the bar.

* * *

Rory and Paris walked into the crowded Pub after she arrived home from yet another Friday night dinner, where Emily continued to hint about her getting together with a perfect society boy from a good family. She rolled her eyes inwardly at the memory. She didn't care whether people we're from society or not, but her grandparents sure tried to push all the eligible bachelors of Hartford on her, with dates and surprise guests at their house.

"Well, it looks like all the brainless people got out today," Paris said while looking around the Pub.

"Paris, don't be so judgemental. Maybe there is someone really interesting just out on the dance floor, that will be able to make you forget and come to terms with Asher's death."

"Don't be so sure about that. It would take someone special to do that."

"Well, lets just go and find a place to sit and get in some drinks. I need them, Emily tried to push some slimey bachelor down my throat at dinner." Rory said.

They found a table in one of the corners of the Pub and sat down.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gilmore. But you have to face it, you haven't had a boyfriend since Jess, and that was, what, a year ago. Must get pretty lonely and frustrating, no?" Paris said.

Rory looked at Paris. "I'm going to go get some drinks, do you want anything or do you want to make anymore comments about my love life?"

"I'll have a Manhattan and three shots of Tequila. If we're doing this, we might as well do this right," Paris stated. Rory smiled at her and walked up to the bar.

"One Manhattan, a Long Island Ice tea and six shots of Tequila, please." Rory said to the bartender and paid for the drinks, not noticing who was standing besides her.

"Well, looks like you are going to have a big night," a guy besides her said. She looked over her shoulder to see the owner of the voice, only to be face to face with one of the rich jackasses.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I'm having a forgetting-about-our-problems-night with my roommate," she stated with a frown on her face. Not wanting to talk anymore to him, she turned around, got her drinks and made her way towards Paris and their table.

"Erhh.." She said, putting the tray with drinks down and sliding into a chair. "The rich assholes from last week are here, one of them actually tried talking to me!" She almost shouted.

"Really?" Paris said. "Maybe they want to apologize for being such dickheads." She said, which earned her a glare from Rory. "Or maybe they just want to get in your pants." Paris finally said. Rory nodded. "Well, I believe it's the latter option. It always is." She said, while taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh come on Rory! No time to brood. You said we should have some fun!" Paris said while throwing back a shot and slamming the glass down at the table. Rory smiled and repeated her friend's action.

* * *

Colin followed the girl with his eyes, and saw she sat down in the booth next to theirs. With a smirk he got his drinks and walked towards his friends.

"I just had the pleasure of meeting someone interesting, yet again." He said putting down the tray with drinks, as Finn and Logan immediately grabbed their scotch.

"Really mate? And who, prey tell, was this interesting person?" Finn asked.

"Well, none other than the blue eyed spitfire from last week. Apparently she and her roommate is going to drink themselves into oblivion and forget 'bout their problems for the night," Colin answered with a smirk, getting lost in his own thoughts about the blue eyed beauty. No girl had ever intrigued him as she did, and it wasn't just because of her looks. Her attitude had caught his attention. No one had talked to him like that before. And her innocence only intrigued him more.

"Colin, you in there?" Logan asked with a smirk. Finn laughed at slapped Colin on the shoulder.

"Well mate. Is the sheila still haunting your dreams?"

Colin just shook his head. "Nah – just thinking 'bout the next conquest."

"Oh really? Because since we met her, you seem to be zoning out more and more." Logan said with a smirk.

Colin looked at Logan with a glare before downing his scotch. "She's just… different."

"She's hot," Logan said.

"PARIS! Slow down!" They heard from behind them. They turned and saw the brunette and the blonde who was throwing back a shot.

"Relax, I got this under control," Paris said. "Are you done soon? 'Cause I want more."

"If you think you can wait for five minutes I will go get more drinks, just… Oh what the hell," the brunette said while downing two shots fast.

"That's the spirit. I will go get drinks – same as before right?" Paris asked.

"No, I think I'll have a Manhattan, no more Long Island Ice tea."

"Okay, suit yourself." Paris said and made her way towards the bar.

The guys turned back around with amused grins on their faces.

"Well, this is bound the get interesting," Logan said. "What do you say men? Shall we go introduce ourselves?" He said while downing the rest of his scotch and standing up.

Colin and Finn stood up, and they walked over to the fiery brunette who sat at the booth with her phone out, texting someone.

"Paris, I hope you got extra Tequila, 'cause mom just texted and…" She looked up from her phone, only to frown when she saw it wasn't Paris, but rather the three friends.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well love, we realized that we haven't properly introduced ourselves." Finn said. "I'm Finn Rothschild, this is Logan Huntzberger and Colin McCrae." He said pointing to each of them.

"Oh well. Congratulations. Now will you go away?" She said, not looking the least impressed by their names.

"And what is your lovely name?" Logan asked with a smirk, while the three sat down at the table.

"It's none of your business," she said with agitation lasing her voice.

"Well, I got vodka instead of Tequila this time, 'cause you kno…" Paris said walking to the table, but stopped when she saw who had joined them. She turned to the brunette. "What are they doing here?"

"I have absolutely no idea Paris. They just walked up and expected me to swoon over their names and thought they were welcome to join our night." She said with an eye roll.

Paris turned towards the three of them. "Oh really. And what might their names be?"

"Oh, only the best," the brunette said with a smirk. "Rothschild, Huntzberger and McCrae."

Paris smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes, while the guys chuckled a little nervously. They had never gotten that reaction to their last names.

"Oh, you three must be mighty proud of yourselves then, huh?" She asked the three. While the brunette laughed.

"Well, our names are pretty powerful, if you must know." Logan said with a hint of pride. "We are going to be running some of the most powerful firms in the country."

The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. The guys looked confused at each other.

"Well loves, what's so funny?" Finn asked.

"Only the fact that you think so highly of yourselves. You may have your little pretty names, but they aren't as powerful as you want to think," Paris said with a smirk.

"Well, how would you two know that? It's not like you two have such prominent names, is it?" Logan asked with anger. No one talked to Logan Huntzberger in such a manner.

"Ha," Paris said, while the brunette stood up. "If you really don't know who we are, we pity you."

The brunette downed two vodka shots and grabbed a hold off her drink. "Paris lets dance. I think I see something interesting for you on the dance floor."

Paris quickly downed the rest of the shots and took her drink. "Well boys, we must be off dancing. Please think about a better opening line, other than your names the next time."

The guys sat in the booth and watched as the girls made their way towards the dance floor.

"Well, that was mighty interesting, huh mates?" Finn asked.

"Who the hell are they? Talking to us like that?" Logan snarled. Colin and Finn looked at him in amusement. Logan wasn't used to this kind of rejection, not to talk about the laughter his name brought.

"I don't know – but it only made me more interested," Colin stated and watched as the girls started dancing together. Their hips moving with the beat of the music, their grinning faces as they gained most of the guys attention when they danced together, with their hands on each others hips, that were swaying seductively.

A guy walked up to the girls and cut in, wanting to dance with the blonde. The brunette smiled wide and walked off the dance floor towards the bar ordering and getting a cup of coffee. A guy walked up to her, and Colin tried to ignore the pang of jealousy he got when he watched them talk and smile to each other. But then the brunette turned her smile into a frown, stood up and walked away from the guy and towards the booth she previously sat in.

"Well, well, well. She returns," Logan said to the brunette as she sat down in the booth. "Are we that irresistible?"

"Don't get your hopes up mister," she said and shrugged. "There aren't any other available booths, and I don't want to get hit on at the bar."

"But love, what makes you think we wont be able to seduce you?" Finn asked wiggling his eyebrows.

The girl laughed. "You wont be able to do that, trust me. Besides, you don't even know my name," she shrugged. "There is absolutely no chances that I will be going home with any of you tonight. So you might as well look elsewhere for you bed mates for the night." She said with a smirk.

"What makes you think that we're looking for bed mates?" Colin asked.

The girl, once again laughed at them. "It's obvious that you three," she said and pointed at them, "Don't do girlfriends, and it's typical society boy behaviour. Don't worry – you three aren't the only ones that's like this, most society boys are." She said shrugging.

The brunette looked at the dance floor and frowned. The guys looked at her and followed her line of sight. The blonde girl was still dancing, but didn't look good. The brunette sighed and stood up.

"You three must excuse me from this rather exciting conversation, but my friend needs me to get her home, and probably hold her hair back while she's praying to the porcelain gods." She said and walked away.

She got over to her blonde friend and took her arm around her shoulders, and started walking towards the exit.

"Well mates, are we just letting to small sheilas walk alone around campus?" Finn asked while he got up. Colin and Logan nodded and stood up, and the three walked towards the exit where the two girls just walked out.

* * *

Rory walked out of the Pub with a very drunk Paris leaning against her, having trouble walking.

"Come on Paris," she said with a sigh. "Try walking straight."

Paris giggled at her. "Tonight was great Ror," she said slurred. "I totally forgot about Asher."

"Well, I'm glad it helped Paris," she said.

"Loves, wait!" She heard an accent scream at them, while she heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Do you need any help here?" The blonde boy asked with an annoying smirk, she just wanted to slap off of his face.

Rory frowned. "No, I think I got this," she said. "This isn't the first time we're walking home and I'm pretty sure I know my way around campus."

"Ah, but we, as the gentlemen that we are, cant let two girls walk around campus alone at night, with all the freaks and perverts out here," Finn said.

The brunette laughed. "I think I will take my chances with the freaks and perverts if it means you three will stop talking to me." Just as Rory said that, Paris chose to bow down and sit on the sidewalk and refuse to stand up again.

"Paris, come on. We have to get home!" Rory said, while trying to get Paris up from the ground.

"No, I don't wanna." Paris said, slurred. "Carry me."

"I'm not going to carry you Paris," she said while she pulled Paris' arm. "Come on, please Paris?"

One of the guys bowed down and threw Paris over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"So, it seems you need our assistance after all," the accent said with Paris over his shoulder. "Now, lead the way to your place of residence."

"Fine."

They walked in silence towards her and Paris dorm, until one of the guys spoke up.

"So, you know society guys?" the brunette asked.

"Well yes, they aren't hard to spot in a crowd," she said shrugging.

"So I guess you," the blonde said and pointed between her and Paris, "are society yourselves?"

"I don't know," Rory said with a smirk. "What do you think?"

"I think none of us has ever seen you at events before," the blonde said.

"Ah, so that means we're not as good and worthy as you?" Rory asked.

They walked into the Branford building towards their dorm.

"It wasn't meant like that," the brunette with the deep brown eyes said. "We didn't mean to insult you in any way, but we haven't ever seen you around the society world before, and yet you seem to know quite a bit about us and society."

Rory shrugged and walked up to her door, finding her keys in her purse. "Maybe I don't participate at the same society events as you three," she said and unlocking the door.

She walked into the common room and motioned for the accent to throw Paris on the couch. "Well, thank you for helping me get Paris home."

"Oh, don't worry about it love," he said while walking towards the door again and join his friends in the hall. "All we want in return is your lovely name." The accent said with a smirk.

Rory smirked. "Fine. I'm Leigh. Goodbye." She said and closed the door, locking it, before the three guys could say anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Society boys and unknown girls**_

Rory pulled on her turtleneck over her head, put on her converse shoes and threw her book bag over her shoulder. She went to Paris' room to check if she were up yet, and then she would cram in some last minute studying before her test on international law. Then she would make her way to the coffee cart and make her way to class.

She opened the door to Paris room and found it empty. She walked out into the common room again, sitting on the couch with her notes, muttering to herself.

"International justice?" Rory muttered. "Many definitions on international justice, but is mainly justice for various crimes, such as…war crimes, crimes against humanity and genocide, even if these crimes were committed domestically, there is still the possibility of international jurisdiction."

"Gilmore, what are you still doing here?" Paris asked when she came into the common room half an hour later. Rory looked up from her notes, and looked confused at Paris.

"Well, I'm just revising some of my notes before my test, which is in," she said while glancing down at her watch, "5 minutes! Damn it!" She said and hurried to gather her notes and books in her bag and ran out of the room.

Rory ran all the way to her class and found only a few seats empty, all in the back. She took a deep breath before settling down and pulling out her notes and a pen, when she heard someone clear their throat next to her.

"Oh, it's you," she said with an eye roll. "What are you doing here? Do you even take this class?"

"Why yes, yes I do take this class, which is why I'm here." The brunette said. "I'm Colin McCrae."

"Yes, I know that," she said with a sigh, "I'm not _that_ forgetful."

"And you are…" Colin prompted.

"Oh, uhh, it's Leigh, as I told you and your other two stooges last Friday." She said remembering that she told the three stooges her middle name.

"Ah, but dear Leigh," he said teasing her. "Don't you have a last name?"

Rory smirked. "Why yes I do, but I'm not sure if I want to share that vital information about myself with you."

Colin frowned. "Why wouldn't you tell me your last name? What could I possibly do with that bit of information?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you in this class? And where is the rest of your entourage? Aren't you three glued together by the hip?" Rory asked, ignoring his question.

Colin looked confused. "Well, I've been in this class ever since the semester started, and I can honestly say that _I've_ never seen you in this class either. And my friends and I can do things without each other just fine, thank you."

"Ah, well thank god the other two doesn't have this class," she said. "I don't think I could handle all three of you right now."

Colin was about to say something to her, but just as she finished her sentence the professor walked in and passed out the test.

"You have this session to finish the first test of the semester." Professor Berg said. "No talking, no cell phones or laptops," he said looking at one particular student talking on the phone. "And no cheating, which should go without saying, but still, some of you chose to ignore the rule. Now go a head and open up the test, and good luck."

* * *

Colin opened the test, looking at the brunette girl, he now knew as Leigh, from the corner of his eyes. She frowned at one of the questions and bit her bottom lip, before breathing out and happily writing down the answer. He wondered why he paid so close attention to this girl. She wasn't anything special. She was just incredibly beautiful, smart and didn't take his or his friends bullshit. He shook his head and returned to the test.

He finished the test with 20 minutes left of class and walked down to the professor and handed in his test.

"Thank you Mr. McCrae, you may go."

Colin went back to retrieve his bag and gave Leigh a smirk and a wink, to which she rolled her eyes. He walked out into the hallway and decided he would wait for the blue-eyed beauty.

About 10 minutes later, she came out of the classroom, and nearly bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorr.." She said, but stopped when she saw Colin. "What are you doing? Are you stalking me?"

Colin smirked in amusement. "I don't stalk people, I was just waiting for you, to once again ask what your full name might be, and if you would like to get a cup of coffee?"

"I fail to see how my full name is any of your business, Colin." She said, while walking outside. "And to answer your second question. I don't wish to enjoy the elixir of life with someone who can't be civil to other people."

"The elixir of life?" Colin asked, looking at her confused.

"Yes, well coffee. The elixir of life, the greatest gift from the gods, what ever you wish to call it." She said with a shrug.

"And you don't wish to enjoy a cup of the greatest gift from the gods with me because…" He said trailing off.

"Because you were mean to Marty." She said, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Who?"

"Marty, my friend. He bartends for you and your entourage." She said frustrated.

"Ah him. Are you still angry about that gimmick from two weeks ago?" He asked amused. This girl could hold a grudge.

"Yes, yes I am. You treated him badly, and he doesn't deserve to be treated that way. You were an asshole."

They reached the coffee cart and stood in line.

"So because my friends and I teased your friend, you don't want to talk to us?" He asked amused.

"That's right. I don't want to talk to any of you. Can't you all just leave me alone?"

Colin laughed at her while they walked up to the cart.

"Hey Jack," She said.

"Hey – just the usual?"

"Yeah, that would be great, but can you make it a double, I feel like I might need it today." She said smiling sweetly at the barista.

"Sure thing, anything for my most loyal costumer." He said smiling.

"Thanks Jack," she said as she received two black coffees. "Can you put it on my tab?"

"Of course." The barista nodded.

She began to walk away from the coffee cart, but Colin decided to follow her to continue their conversation.

"So, where were we?" Colin asked as he approached her.

"Oh jeez, are you still here? I thought I left you at the cart." She said slightly shocked.

Colin laughed. "No, I'm still here. And I'm wondering why you don't want to be friends with us, simply because we teased your friend a little bit. It was all just fun."

She stopped walking and looked Colin in the eyes. "It might be the case that you and your friends thought that is was fun, but Marty didn't think that. It was degrading to him to be teased about having to work, just because he isn't as rich as you guys. Don't you realize that not everybody has that kind of money, and that's okay? It doesn't make them any less human."

"So what I'm getting from this is that, to be your friend, we have to… apologize to the bartender?" Colin said.

"Well yes. That would help and I wouldn't think of you as such big assholes, but you have to mean it."

They walked into Branford as she threw one of her cups out, having already finished one of her coffees.

"So we have to apologize, and mean it, and we can have a civil conversation?"

She nodded. "Yes, and well, then you have to dial way back on the douche-meter."

"The douche-me…" Colin said, but was interrupted by her cell phone.

She grabbed the phone and smiled.

"Hello, this is Molly's donut hut, where everything can be glazed with sugary goodness, this is Lulu speaking," she said with a smile and stopped walking.

"Kirk did what?" She said to the person on the phone.

She laughed. Colin looked at her amused and wanting her to hear her laugh more. "Well, that's just typical Kirk."

"Well, it's today Adolf have forced me to come to hell, but I will consider driving home, maybe Paris will join us. She has also been blackmailed into this whole shindig. Her mom threatened with taking away Terrence!"

Colin was confused. Adolf? Who was Adolf?

"I know. He's what's making her human!" She shouted. "Okay, bye mom. Love you." She said and hung up the phone and continued walking.

"Can I ask you something?" Colin said.

She looked at him. "You can ask anything, but it doesn't mean I will answer."

"Who's Adolf?"

She laughed and walked up to her door. "Adolf is…" she said while unlocking the door. "Someone you don't need to worry about. Good day Mr. McCrae." She said as she closed her door.

* * *

Paris burst into the dorm, muttering something under her breath and looked at Rory.

"Paris, what's wrong?"

Paris threw her arms up in the air. "The dress I was supposed to wear tonight was ruined by the drycleaners. Now I have nothing to wear, and Terrence will be taken away!" She said with what looked like a little tear in the corner of her eye. "I can't lose Terrence!"

"Okay Paris. We will just look through my dresses and find you one that fits. Just take a deep breath and follow me."

They walked into Rory's room and she opened her closet, only to reveal multiple evening gowns in all colours and fabrics.

"I'm so happy to room with someone who is being forced into society in situations like this." Paris said, while looking through the dresses.

"Well, I'm glad to be of assistance," Rory said sarcastically.

Paris took out a maroon red dress, which ended just over the knee. It was a strapless tight top, that hugged every curve perfectly and just when it reached the waist, there was a silver belt, and the dress flowed out.

"This is perfect for tonight," Paris said with her beautiful, but rare smile. "Can I borrow it?"

"Of course Paris." Rory said smiling. "Should we go get ready? We have to be at the Hamburgers place at 7."

Paris stared at her. "It's Huntzburger, you should learn that, before we get there, Gilmore. I don't think Emily will appreciate it if you call her friends hamburger."

Rory laughed. "Okay. Huntzburger, Huntzburger, Huntzburger." She chanted as she moved to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Don't be in there too long, I have to shower too Gilmore!" Paris shouted at the closed door.

Rory emerged from the bathroom 20 minutes later with a towel wrapped around her hair and in her bathrobe. "Here you go Paris, all yours."

"You sure took your sweet time huh?" Paris muttered.

Rory smiled and walked towards her room, when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened.

"Oh, hey Marty," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uhm. I was just wondering if you wanted to catch up, get dinner or something?" Marty said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Paris and I have to go to some event in Hartford. You know the deal, blackmail by the parents and grandparents." Rory said laughing.

"Oh-okay. Maybe another time then," Marty said smiling. "I'll see you."

"See you," she said and closed the door.

Rory walked to her room, looking through her dresses, before finding the one she wanted to wear. It was a black dress, ending just over her knees. It was tight and hugged her curves, with sleeves, a high neckline and a deep V-cut down her back. It was simple, but with the right accessories, it was perfect for tonight. She pulled the dress on, without a bra because of the V-cut down her back. She paired the dress with black Louboutin pumps, a simple diamond bracelet, diamond studs in her ears and a small black velvet clutch. Her hair was curled slightly and put in a messy low bun, with a few strands of hair hanging in the front. She had on minimal eye make-up, only some mascara and a 'cat eye'-eyeliner. Instead of her usual bare lips, she chose to wear a deep red coloured lipstick.

She walked out of her room to meet Paris, who was in her dress, which was paired with silver Dior pumps, a simple necklace with one diamond, diamond studs in her ears and a silver clutch. Paris had chosen to curl her hair in big curls that fell down her back and smokey eyes with a neutral gloss on her lips.

"Well, don't we look fabulous?" Rory asked with a big smile while she walked towards Paris.

"If I do say so myself Gilmore, we look absolutely gorgeous!" Paris said. "Shall we head out? We can for once, get to an event on time!" Paris exclaimed as she moved to throw on her jacket.

Rory nodded and grabbed her jacket. "But Paris, you of all people should know by now that Gilmore girls, always are late!" Rory laughed.

Paris glared at her. "Yeah, well. I'm not a Gilmore girl, so lets get a move on!" She said while walking out of the door, and Rory followed and locked the door.

They walked through campus towards Rory's car.

"Seriously Gilmore. You have had the same car since sophomore year at Chilton. Don't you think you need an update?" Paris asked.

Rory just glared at her. "Paris, this car is very friendly against the environment and it's still working. So why would I trade it out with a newer model?"

They got in the car and started heading towards Hartford.

"Can we please change the station? This song is driving me crazy. I think I got that 'her hips don't lie'." Paris said frustrated, while she fiddled with the radio.

Rory laughed. "Paris, are you saying you don't appreciate Shakira and her hips?"

"That is exactly what the hell I'm saying. She is annoying as hell."

"Well, okay. Just not… something classical. We already have to suffer through a night with people who were most likely born when the music was created."

"Gilmore, you have got to be kidding me. Classical music? I have no intentions of wanting to rip my ears of today." Paris said.

The rest of the ride to Hartford was spent listening to music and making fun of said music.

* * *

Colin stood at the bar in the Huntzburger home, or mansion, whatever you could call it. He had his obligatory scotch in his hand, and looked around in an attempt to find someone he actually knew and could stand talking to. His eyes landed on two girls talking to Richard and Emily Gilmore. Even though he only could see their backs, he was intrigued. He found Logan and Finn standing in the other end of the room, talking to some old people, probably some of Logan's fathers business partners. He walked over there.

"So boys. How's Yale treading you?" One of the older men asked as Colin joined the group.

"Well, you know. Yale is Yale. There are classes and the newspaper. It's probably the same as when my father went there," Logan said with a false smile.

"Ah, yes Mitchum. We must be off and find him. You know," the older man said with a smile, "business talk. Nothing you three would be interested in, I would say, since my granddaughter have made it painfully clear that kids your age isn't interested in that just yet."

As the older men were walking away Colin asked. "Who was that?"

"Oh, that was Straub Hayden and Frank Gellar." Logan said shrugging.

"Really? Straub Hayden, as in Hayden the Supreme Court judge and Frank Gellar, one of the most prestigious lawyers other than my father on the East coast?" Colin asked.

Logan laughed. "Yeah, that would be them. Do we need to start mouth-to-mouth, or will you survive Colin?"

"Well mates, as lovely it is too meet judges and lawyers all night, I want to get smashed right now! What do you say? Is it time for a sub-party?" Finn said with a smirk.

"I would say so. Do we have a location in mind?" Colin asked Logan.

Logan walked up to the bar and ordered a round of scotch and motioned for Colin and Finn to follow him. They walked through the mansion and came to the library.

"This will have to do." Logan said with a sigh. "Mother would never think of come looking for me in the library."

The others laughed and sat down in the big, brown leather couches that were placed right across from each other.

"There isn't many people our age this time, huh mates?" Finn said, stealing Colin's scotch from his hand. Colin looked at him, annoyed.

"Why do you always do that? If you want more scotch, just go down at get some," Colin said frustrated, "now I have to go."

"Colin!" Finn shouted at Colin, who stopped in the doorway, "Find us some sheilas too. This is too depressing!"

Colin shook his head with a smirk on his lips as he walked into the party yet again. He walked to the bar first to get some more scotch, when he was face to face with Paris and Leigh. They looked beautiful, but he especially thought Leigh was gorgeous, in the simple black dress with the deep V-cut in the back, that showed him, she wasn't wearing a bra. He was slightly surprised that they were here, it wasn't something he had expected, but he just shrugged it off and walked up to them.

"Well, hello ladies."

The girls turned towards him and their smiles faltered slightly.

"Hello douche," Paris said, while Leigh just gave a small wave.

"What are you two beautiful girls doing here?"

"What do you think? We are scoping the place out, so that we can come in night time and rob the place," the blonde said while the brunette snickered.

"Well, why don't you join me at the sub-party, since you two look rather bored with the older crowd." Colin said, hoping they would join him and the guys in the library.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Fine, but only if there is a supply of alcohol for the rest of the night." Paris said.

"Uh, Paris, we just have to make the rounds with your parents and my grandparents," Leigh said. Paris nodded. "Well, riche rich. We will come when we have made the rounds, where is this sub-party?"

Colin smirked. "It's in the library. Do you know how to find it?"

Leigh smirked back at him. "This isn't our first time around the Huntzburger mansion, don't worry Colin."

"Ah, so that's your name, Colin huh?" Paris said. "Well, we're off." The two girls walked away from him and he turned towards the bar and got the scotch and moved towards the kitchen to steal a bottle or two of champagne.

Colin made his way back to the library and saw that more people had found their way to the sub-party. It was mostly LDB-members, like Seth, Robert and their childhood friend Steph.

"Ah, Colin my saviour! You found the scotch! But where is the sheilas?" Finn said when Colin walked into the room.

"Don't worry Finn, we have girls on the way, they just had to make the rounds first." Colin said with a smirk.

10 minutes later the two girls walked through the doors to the library talking and laughing. The room went silent and the girls looked away from each other and their eyes went over the room. They smiled and said hi, before they went to get some champagne and sat down in the corner of the room in a big leather chair.

"Colin, is that who I think it is?" Logan asked.

"Well, if you think it's the blue-eyed spitfire and her friend, then yes, you are correct," Colin said with a smirk. Just then Steph walked up to them.

"Who are the girls? I've never seen them before?" She asked.

"Well, it's Paris and Leigh. We don't know their last names, but they must be society if they're here." Colin said. Steph smiled and walked over to the girls who greeted her with smiles and exchanged names. Paris looked slightly confused when Leigh told Steph her name, but Colin just shrugged it of and went over to the three girls.

"So, do you want to join us?" Colin said and pointed to Logan and Finn who were preparing a game of 'Never have I ever'.

The girls shrugged and stood up. "Sure why not. What are we playing?" Paris asked.

"I think it's 'Never have I ever' this time," Colin said as they made their way over to the guys.

"Well, hello there ladies! You look mighty beautiful tonight," Logan said.

"Yes loves, you're definitely stunning tonight," Finn said wiggling his eyebrows. "Are you joining our game of 'Never have I ever'?"

"Sure, why not," Leigh said.

The group sat down and started playing.

"Never have I ever… cheated on a test." Leigh said.

Logan and Robert took a sip of their drink.

"Never have I ever been so drunk I woke up naked," Steph said with a smile.

Finn groaned and took a sip. "You know love, it's not fair when you go after me like this."

"Never have I ever…" Logan trailed off, thinking. "Kissed someone of the same sex."

Colin, Finn, Paris and Leigh all took a sip. The guys just stared at the girls that shrugged.

"It was spring break." Leigh said, "and Paris really wanted free drinks, so… She kissed me."

"Oh come on now, _Leigh_ ," Paris said with a smirk, "You didn't complain about the free drinks we got after the kiss."

The group just laughed and continued their game and the drinking.

* * *

Rory looked at the big clock that was situated over the mantle. 10 PM. She took a final sip of her second glass of champagne and turned towards Paris, who was talking to some redheaded guy.

"Paris, we have to get going. The elders are probably looking for us, and we have to get going if we want to visit mom." Rory said.

Paris turned, smiled and nodded. "Okay, well it was nice too meet you all."

They stood up and walked towards the door, when Colin came over to them.

"Are you leaving already?" He said.

"Yeah, we have to go and say our goodbyes and then we're visiting my mom." Rory said.

"Well, riche rich, see you," Paris said as the walked out of the door.

They went downstairs and said goodbye to their parents and grandparents and the hosts.

They got into Rory's car and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Stars Hollow.

"So," Paris said, "It wasn't as bad as I imagined it. The assholes are not total assholes, after all."

Rory snorted. "Yeah, if you are society and have money they're nice."

Paris looked at her. "Why did you say your name was Leigh?"

"Because I didn't want them to know who I was," she said with a shrug, "Then they're only nice to me because of my name and not because I'm human."

The rest of the ride down to Stars Hollow was spend in silence, as Rory thought about tonight's events. The three stooges weren't that bad tonight, and Colin was being quite sweet. He actually looked rather good in a tuxedo and with those deep brown eyes of his. She shook her head. Those were not thoughts she wanted to have, especially about Colin. He and his friends were assholes and were teasing Marty.

Soon they reached Stars Hollow, and a smile lit up both Rory and Paris' faces as they pulled up to the Crap Shack and Lorelai opened the door and ran towards them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: New LDB faces**_

Colin walked into the common room in the dorm he shared with Logan and Finn, only to find the two playing video games and shouting at each other.

"So, I see you two are having a productive afternoon," Colin said.

Logan and Finn just glared at him and returned to the game. "It's not everybody who can be in love with school like you, Colin." Logan stated.

Colin just shook his head and went over to the kitchenette. "You should get ready, we have some LDB-business. Something about inductees and founding members."

"Really? There are founding members between this years inductees?" Logan said.

"Apparently, but it's only the elders who knows their identity, I could only get last names." Colin said.

"Well mate. Come on then, which of the founding families have members joining?"

"Oh, it's Gilmore, Hayden, Exxon and Gellar." Colin stated.

The guys looked stunned. "There are four people walking around campus with those names, and we haven't met them yet?" Logan said.

"Well, not really. Apparently, it's only two people. Gilmore-Hayden and Exxon-Gellar, or that's what I've heard." Colin said on his way out with Logan and Finn behind him.

"Seriously? Two prominent names in one person," Logan said, "Those names are even better than ours."

"Oh mate. Don't go and get a temper tantrum because somebody has a name more than you." Finn said while chuckling.

Logan glared at him and continued. "And we have absolutely no idea of who those people are? Boys or girls? What year they are? Nothing?"

"Nope, we got nothing," Colin said calmly, "As I said. It's only the elders who know their exact identity and location. We have to wait to meet them until the meeting on Thursday."

The guys walked out of the Kingsly building and towards the coffee cart and stood in line, when they heard a familiar voice.

"Mom, I was just home this weekend, you can't miss me that much. You should be used to the distance by now."

The owner of the voice came into view in front of them.

"Mom, hold on, I need to order." Leigh said.

"Two black coffees please, Hugh."

"You got it, Ror. Just on the tab?" The barista asked. Colin thought it was weird. Why did he call her Ror? Wasn't her name Leigh?

"Yeah, just write it up," she said laughing. "Mom, just hold on, this will take two minutes. Think you can hold on that long?" She got her coffees and turned around about to walk away, but her eyes widened at the sight of the guys and she stopped walking.

"Mommy, I've got to go. I will call later, love you." She said and shut the phone and walked away from them quickly, before any of the guys could say something.

"Well, that was sufficiently weird," Logan said, "Why did the barista call her Ror? Isn't her name Leigh?"

"Yeah, that's what she said." Colin said, while looking the way she disappeared.

The guys walked up to the cart and ordered their coffee.

"The girl with brown hair and blue eyes, does she come here often?" Logan asked the barista.

"Oh, yeah she comes here 'bout once a day," he answered.

"And what's her name?" Colin asked.

"Oh, it's Rory. All the baristas knows who she is. Real big coffee addict."

The guys thanked the barista and walked towards the LDB meeting. Colin looking rather confused and frustrated.

"So, love lied to us," Finn said. "Why would she lie about her name?"

"I don't know," Logan said while looking at Colin with a smirk, "Maybe she didn't want Colin to know who she was."

Colin glared at Logan. "And why wouldn't she want that? It's not like I'm an axe murderer."

"Okay mate, you need to calm down. Why are you so annoyed by this?" Finn asked Colin.

Colin shrugged. "I don't know. I… She's different and I thought that, after the sub-party at Huntz' we were getting along, but apparently not."

Logan and Finn watched their tormented friend in amusement. "You like her." Logan stated.

"I-I… I don't know. I would like to get to know her better, without her lying straight to our faces." Colin said as they walked into the Pub to meet with a few other LDB-members to plan the next event.

Colin was in his own thoughts during the meeting. Why did she lie to them? And why was he so upset about her lying to him? She was just another girl, a sort of friend, well, friend when they apologized to the bartender. She's also beautiful, witty, smart, and honest. What more could you want in a girl. Maybe he really did like her. If he could only get some more information about her but she was like a closed book. The only thing he knew was that he could get lost in those big blue orbs she had.

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it" Rory muttered as she entered her dorm.

Paris sat in the couch and watched C-Span. "What's wrong Gilmore?"

"The three stooges now know that my name isn't Leigh."

"And why is that a bad thing?"

Rory groaned. "Because Paris… it just is! I thought we already had this conversation."

Rory threw herself down onto the couch. "Why aren't you in class? Don't you have like 'Anatomy' or something now?"

Paris shrugged. "I got caught up in C-Span," she said, "Some of those people are complete idiots! I can't believe they run this country!"

They sat in silence and watched the TV, when there was a knock on the door. Rory turned to Paris. "Are you expecting someone?"

Paris shook her head. Rory got up and opened the door, but no one was there. She looked out in the hall that was empty. Then she looked down and saw two envelopes with her and Paris names. She quickly picked them up and shut the door.

"Well, this is sufficiently weird," she said as she handed Paris her envelope. "What is this?"

Rory opened her envelope and read the letter.

 _Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the Third._

 _You have been invited to join the infamous society, known as the Life and Death Brigade._

 _If you chose to join us in and participate in our endeavours you have to be at the Eli Yale bench on Thursday at 9 AM._

 _Please wear the blindfold, that's included in the envelope._

 _In Omnia Paratus!_

 _The LDB._

Rory looked up from the letter and saw Paris still reading and reaching into the envelope and pulling out a strip of black fabric. She did the same and toyed with the blindfold.

"What the hell is this?" Paris asked.

Rory shrugged. "I don't know. Apparently it's some society that we've never heard of. Typical."

"Well, are you going?" Paris asked her.

Rory shrugged again. "I don't know. Are you?"

"It sounds exciting. I will definitely be there. You should too." Paris said and looked at her, "You know, get out of your shell, and meet new people."

Rory groaned. "Fine, we'll do it. But if they take us to a dungeon I'm blaming you!" She exclaimed.

"Gilmore, don't worry. Those secret society douches have nothing on me. I'm highly trained in Krav Maga remember? I can take down the freaking Israeli army!" Paris stated.

"I will hold you to that Paris," she said, "There's nothing about the length of this thing or what to wear. Do these people just assume everybody knows what to do?"

"Relax Gilmore," Paris said calmly, "We'll figure it out. Now what do you want to do? Pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese."

Paris nodded. "And there's a documentary on Stalin. Perfect. Food from the communists while watching a documentary about one of the communists."

Rory laughed at her antics and grabbed her phone to order the food. Once she got of the phone she settled down on the couch again.

* * *

Colin walked to his last class on Wednesday afternoon, thinking about Leigh, or Rory as he now knew her real name was. He hadn't seen her since Monday, when she practically ran away from him and the others. It was like she was avoiding him, but then again, it wasn't like they had a relationship, hell, they weren't even friends in her mind. But still, he didn't like the feeling of her avoiding him.

He walked into the class, walked to the back of the room and took his usual seat. He was digging through his bag after his notebook and a pen, when he looked at the door. There she stood. With her big blue eyes and her dark brown hair. She was in a blue sweater and jeans. She looked good. He realized he actually missed her, not only seeing her, but also talking to her. He missed someone to spare with, someone who would call him out on his bullshit.

She looked up and they locked eyes. Her eyes widened, and she had a look of pure panic on her face while she hurried to a seat in the front of the class. He watched her from his seat throughout the entire class, not listening much to what the professor said.

He hurried to gather his things when the professor dismissed the class, hoping to catch her on her way out, but she must have read his mind, because as soon as the class was over she was running out of the door. He sighed in defeat and walked out of the class and continued towards the coffee cart deep in thoughts about Leigh or Rory, whatever the hell her name was.

"Colin mate!" Finn shouted from behind him. Finn ran up to him and threw an arm around his shoulders. "What's going on with you? You just walked past your best friend, how could you Colin?" Finn said dramatically.

"Oh, sorry Finn," Colin shrugged, "I was just thinking."

Finn looked confused at him, then his confusion turned into a smirk. "Oh really mate? Whatever were you thinking about? Maybe our blue-eyed goddess, that ran out of class, not 5 minutes ago?"

Colin glared at him and then looked down at the ground and shrugged. "Yeah, she was in my corporate law class, and when I went to talk to her after class, she just ran away. Literally."

Finn laughed, when Logan joined them. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Colin said quickly, which only made Finn laugh more.

"Colin is down because Leigh or Rory ran away from him after class." Finn said while laughing.

Logan looked at Colin with a grin. "Really Colin. Why are you so bugged about that?" Logan said with a smirk.

Colin shrugged. "I'm not bugged about it." He said through gritted teeth. "Could you just stop insinuate what I think you are?"

"And what mate, prey tell, are we insinuating?" Finn asked.

"That I like her."

Logan and Finn laughed. "Colin it's so obvious you have the hots for this girl, just get some balls and ask her out already!" Logan said, still laughing.

"She doesn't like me," Colin said with a pained expression, "We can't even have a civil conversation."

"Well then mate, we have to find a way for you to get in her good graces." Finn exclaimed.

Colin looked at Finn. "I already know what to do."

"The what the hell are you waiting for?" Logan asked.

Colin shrugged. "We have to apologize to the bartender we teased… And mean it." Logan and Finn stopped walking and Colin turned to face them.

"Seriously? She is still sore about that?" Logan said.

"Yep."

"Wow, love can hold a grudge." Finn said, "Well, then mates, I think we're off to find a bartender we owe an apology!"

"Really Finn?" Logan asked, "Does it have to be right now?"

Finn just stood and looked at Logan. "Yes Logan. It has to be now. Is it really so bad to apologize to some guy we teased?"

Logan groaned and began walking towards Branford, with Colin and Finn looking at him confused. "Are you coming then?" He said. "He lives at Branford. Maybe he's home?"

Finn smiled widely. "I think this is the beginning of a fabulous friendship with the lovely Leigh… or Rory."

The three walked towards Branford and asked around before they found the right room.

"What was his name again?" Logan asked.

Finn snapped his fingers. "Oh, uhhh…. Marty!" He said when he finally remembered.

Logan knocked on the door and they where met with a blonde guy with glasses.

"Yes?" The blonde said.

"We are looking for Marty. Is he here?" Colin said.

"Yeah, hold on. MARTY! Some guys are here for you." He shouted. "They look like lawyers. What did you do?!"

"What are you talking 'bout? I didn't do any…" Marty trailed off, as he saw the three friends in his doorway.

"Uhh, Hi. What are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"We would just like to stop by, to apologize about our behaviour and the incident at the coffee cart about a month ago," Finn said.

"We're really sorry about what we did and how we treated you." Logan said.

Marty nodded. "Oh-okay. That's fine."

"So you accept our apology?" Colin asked.

He nodded again. "I guess so?"

"Okay, listen mate. If there's anything we can do for you, just say so. Right?" Finn said, knowing that the guy would never ask them for anything.

"Uhh, okay sure." He said while closing the door.

"Well, that went well." Logan said. "What now?"

"Well, I'm guessing Marty will let the girl know that the three rich guys apologized to him," Finn said, "So I say we wait."

Colin and Logan nodded. "On to a much more enjoyable conversation," Logan said with a smile, "We have the LDB-meeting tomorrow, with the induction of the newest members."

Colin rolled his eyes at Logan. Finn just smirked. "I've heard the founding members are little sheilas."

"Really?" Logan asked, "How did you get that piece of information?"

Finn laughed. "Mate," he said. "You underestimate the power of a black card and an overly expensive bottle of scotch."

They all laughed and walked towards the pub, all Colin's thoughts about the blue-eyed beauty forgotten.

* * *

Rory and Paris walked towards the Eli Yale bench at 8:50 AM.

"Are you really sure about this Paris?"

"Come on Gilmore," she said. "Live a little."

They walked up to the bench with 2 minutes to spare. "You don't think its ploy to kidnap us, do you?" Rory asked.

"Relax Rory. I'm sure they aren't going to kidnap us."

"Fine, alright," she said and motioned for Paris to tie her blindfold.

They sat on the bench for 5 minutes, when they heard someone approach them.

"Hello ladies. The LDB are happy to see that you have accepted our invitation to join our society. Now if you will please stand up." The deep voice said. They stood up, and were grabbed by their arms and lead around campus.

"Now, there is a car waiting for us, and we will be on our way towards the meeting."

Rory nodded, while Paris snorted. "And where are we going? Does someone from our families know where the hell we're going?" She said.

"I can't tell you where we're going, but I can assure you that your families know where you are." He answered.

"Hmm, alright," Paris said. "Just don't try anything funny or I'll beat your ass, and my father will destroy you and your entire existence."

"Paris!" Rory said. "I'm sorry about her. She's just not used to being in the dark."

"Oh, it's quite alright." He said chuckling. "I was warned she would say something like that."

"Really?" Rory said. "And whom might it have been, that warned you not to cross Paris?"

"Oh, it was her…" He said. "No, no. I can't tell you that. But you almost got me."

They got into the car, and started driving.

"So," Paris said. "How many persons are there in this car? I need to know my odds."

There were a round of laughter.

"You might laugh now," Rory said. "But she's serious."

Paris nodded. "I bet I could take all of you, what, five people?"

"Can she see?" Another male asked.

"No, I can't see dumbass," she said. "I counted the different laughs."

Rory laughed and Paris snorted while mumbling. "There isn't an IQ quota for this society is there, if they allowed you to enter, dumbass."

The other guys laughed, while the other guy just snorted. They continued to drive in silence, until Rory's phone started to ring. She went to answer it, but her phone got snatched out of her hands.

"Hey!" She said. "It might be important!"

"You can't use your phone while you're at the LDB." A third unfamiliar voice said.

Paris snorted. "Yeah, well good luck with that," she said. "You try to explain to Lorelai why her daughter isn't picking up her phone."

The guys laughed. "Well, don't worry, I think we can handle a parent."

Paris and Rory just laughed. "Ha," Paris said, while Rory remained silent. "You and your little society have nothing on Lorelai Gilmore. She will find you faster than the CIA, and make you pay for taking away her daughter." Rory just laughed at the truth in that statement.

There was a moment of silence. "Lorelai Gilmore?" The first voice said.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"You're her daughter?"

"Seriously?" Paris said. "I thought we just said that, dumbass."

"So, you're our founding members." The third voice chimed in.

Rory frowned. "Founding members?"

"Yeah, we knew there were founding members between this years inductees, but no one knew who they were. So we have the pleasure of bringing the mysterious and elusive Gilmore-Hayden and Exxon-Gellar."

Paris snorted. "Yeah, well. Congratulations jackass. Do you want a freaking medal?"

"More important," Rory said. "If there are five people in the car, which Paris deduced earlier from the laughter, then why don't they say anything?"

"That's right," Paris said. "You two last jackasses, don't have anything to say, huh? Don't worry, I'm sure you would only say something incredibly stupid anyway."

"Paris," Rory said. "That wasn't nice. You don't know if they're stupid yet. They haven't said anything."

"Well, if they can't speak up, then they must be missing some brain cells."

"Paris! As much as that statement might be true, you can't say that to other people."

"Fine fine," she said. "I'm sorry for pointing out to you that you might miss a couple of brain cells, right in front of you. I should not have done that, especially in front of you. Happy now Gilmore?"

"Immensely."

The car came to a stop and the other men got out of the car.

"Well, ladies. It's time to get out of the car now." The first voice said.

"Then can we take off the blindfolds?" Rory asked.

"No, not yet. But I will help you out and lead you inside."

They guy helped them out of the car, and lead them into a building and up some stair, through a door and left them.

"Well Paris. I hope you're proud of yourself, 'cause this is probably how we're going to die."

"Rory, relax. I'm sure nothing is going to happen," she said. "Don't worry. I got your back, just bring on the Israelis!"

There was a deep laughter, and then someone walked over to the girls.

"Well Paris, I'm glad you're sure about your skills." The voice of Frank Gellar, Paris father said.

"Dad?" Paris said. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry Paris," Richard, Rory's grandfather said. "We're here because you needed someone you knew and trusted."

Rory smiled. "Hi grandpa!"

"Hello Rory. How was the trip?" Richard asked with a knowing tone.

Rory mumbled and then she had an epiphany. "It was you and Frank in the car with us, wasn't it?"

The two men laughed. "It sure was," Frank said. "Thank you for having such high thoughts about my IQ." They laughed yet again.

"Well, sorry. But quiet people tend to be stupid people," Paris said. "I just made a simple observation."

"Yeah, yeah," Rory said. "So, can we take of these blindfolds now?"

"That you may." Frank said.

The girls removed the blindfolds, and tool in the room they we're standing in. It was a large library with wall-to-wall shelves filled with books. Rory smiled and went to check it out further. Richard stopped her.

"You will have plenty of time to look through the books in here, another time Rory," he said. "But right now, we have to introduce you to the LDB."

Rory and Paris just nodded, and went to sit down on the big couch in the middle of the room, while the two men started talking about the LDB and the induction ceremony.

* * *

Colin, Logan and Finn walked up to the LDB-house.

"Well, men," Logan said. "Are we ready to meet the new, and hopefully hot inductees?"

They laughed. "Aye aye captain." Finn said.

They walked into the house and met up with some of the other LDB-members in the main hall, where a stage had been placed.

"Hey guys!" Logan said, as a group of people walked up to the three friends.

"Hey Huntz." Ian said he nodded towards Colin and Finn. "Did you bring any inductees?"

Colin shook his head. "Not this year. What 'bout you?"

Ian nodded. "Well okay then. Me and the guys brought some, well… intense people, lets just put it at that." The other guys laughed.

"Really?" Logan asked. "Who was it?"

Kevin stepped up. "It was the newest founding members. Real intense one of them. Threatened me with a beat down and with destroying my life."

"Oh yeah," Finn said. "Well then, how are they mate? Hot?" Finn asked wiggling his eyebrows.

They all laughed. "Finn, my friend," Ian said. "I seriously don't think you have a chance. Those girls don't seem like your usual society sluts."

Finn frowned, while Colin laughed. The main hall filled up with the rest of the LDB, and Seth took place on the stage.

"Hello, hello!" He said into a microphone. "We're are gathered here today to welcome our newest members and put them through the obligatory tests, to see if they have what it takes to become members of the Life and Death Brigade. So, without further adieu, please give them a warm welcome!"

As Seth said that, 8 people walked down the stairs and onto the stage. It was then Colin got a good look at one of the inductees. It was Rory. She was standing on the stage, next to Paris and some guy he didn't know. She looked nervous and turned to Paris, who said something to her, that seemed to calm her down.

Seth stepped out into the middle of the stage yet again. "Hello. You have now been briefed about our history and what you can expect from this ceremony and the tests you have to go through to become members of our society, correct?" They all nodded, but Colin only had eyes for Rory.

"Good. Now first things first, introductions." Seth said and gave a redheaded girl the microphone.

"My name is Olivia van Gloth." She said and passed the microphone to the guy next to her. This continued, and Colin listened once he saw it was Paris turn to talk.

"My name is Paris Lillian Exxon-Gellar." She said with confidence, while the audience buzzed about her being one of the founding members, and Logan's jaw dropped, Colin just looked at her in surprise and couldn't get a word out. Paris passed the microphone to Rory.

"Uhh," she said. "My name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the Third, but I go by Rory." She said, a little nervous. Logan and Finn turned to look at Colin, who stood with a stunned look on his face. Before he could say anything to Finn and Logan, Seth spoke up again.

"Okay. Now that we have been formally introduced, we will proceed to the tests that will take place in an hour. Right here on this stage! In Omnia paratus!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The truth – LDB style**_

Paris took a hold of Rory's hand and dragged her off the stage and up the stairs, into the library. Rory let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and started to panic.

She started pacing. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What are we doing Paris?"

"Rory," she said calmly. "You need to calm down and breath, okay?"

Rory sat down on the couch and took deep breaths while looking at Paris.

"Good, now try to say what it is that's making you panic." Paris said.

Rory took a final deep breath. "It's the fact that we are at a secret society's club house, that we don't know the location of. We don't know any of the people here, and yet they expect us to trust them completely. It's the fucking tests that we have go through, and I don't even know what kind of test it is!" She shouted. "Why are you so calm about this Paris?!"

Paris sat down in the couch and shrugged. "I don't know. It helps that my father and your grandfather is here, and that they explained some of the things I have questions to."

Rory nodded. "Right. Grandpa must still be here… Somewhere in this freaking castle of a house!"

Just then there was a knock on the door, and a blonde girl stuck in her head.

"Hey," she said. "I don't know if you remember, but I'm Steph. We met at the Huntzburger fall fest." The girls nodded.

"Of course." Paris said.

"Okay, good. I was sent here to make sure you got to your rooms and changed your clothes."

Rory looked up, in a panic. "But we don't have anything else than this!"

Paris looked at Steph. "She's right. We don't have anything else."

Steph laughed. "I know – the LDB have made sure there where other clothes in your rooms. Shall we?" She motioned to them.

The girls walked out into the hallway and followed Steph to a room.

"This is your room, uh, Rory. I'm sorry, but last we met, you introduced yourself as Leigh. Why?"

Rory smiled. "Because of the three stooges."

Steph laughed. "Yeah, that'll do it!"

Rory walked into the room. It was big and beautiful. There was a king size bed, a wall with windows and a balcony. She opened the doors to the balcony and walked out to take a deep breath of fresh air. She turned around and walked over to the bed, where a beautiful evening dress was placed. She guessed was what she was supposed to wear. She walked to the bathroom to get a quick shower and found that the LDB thought over everything. They had made sure she had make-up, hair products and everything else she could have needed.

40 minutes later, there was a knock on her door and Paris entered. She was wearing a black floor length dress that hugged her every curve. The dress was cut low in the front with long sleeves. Her hair was up in a high bun and she was wearing minimal eye make-up and a red lipstick.

"Well, you look beautiful Paris."

Paris smiled. "Thank you, so do you Gilmore. Now, we need to get going downstairs and get the tests over."

Rory nodded and felt the panic come back. "Okay." She whispered.

Paris looked at her with sympathy. "Rory, I will be there all the way, okay? And you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, all right?"

Rory nodded again, but took Paris hand and walked into the hallway and towards the stairs.

"Ready?" Paris asked, as they were about to go down the stairs and onto the stage.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Rory shrugged, grabbing Paris' hand even tighter.

The girls held hands and walked down the stairs and towards the stage, while everybody's eyes where on them.

* * *

Colin sat in front of the stage, thinking about Rory. How could he not have known that she was _the_ Gilmore-Hayden? He was in his own thoughts when the main hall went silent as the inductees came down the stairs and walked onto the stage. He watched Rory. She was beautiful in the deep blue floor length dress. It was strapless and hugged her curves, until it reached her waist, where it flowed out. It had a slit that went up to her thigh, so he could see her long beautiful leg when she walked.

Paris and Rory sat down in on the chairs located on the middle of the stage and watched out into the audience. She said something to Paris, which earned her a smile that she returned.

"So," Logan said as he sat down next to Colin. "This was a surprise, huh?"

Colin nodded. "You could say that."

"Are you going to participate in the test for her?" He asked Colin.

"I think so," Colin said and looked at Logan. "Maybe get to know why she lied."

"Why who lied?" Finn said as he took a sip from his flask.

"Rory." Logan said with a smirk.

Finn nodded. "Maybe you actually have a chance with her now mate!" He said to Colin. Logan laughed and nodded in agreement with Finn.

Colin just ignored his friends as Seth walked on stage.

"Hello fellow Brigaders! It's now time for the tests for our inductees, and as always, we start with the founding members. As you all know, one of the main things in the LDB is trust. We have to be able to trust each other with our lives, and therefore, the first test is a test of honesty, since we can't trust you without honesty," he said looking at the people on the stage, who all nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. We will start with Paris Lillian Exxon-Gellar! Everybody gets to ask her one question about her, her family or anything else you can come up with," Seth said and looked at Paris. "And you have to answer the questions honestly." Paris nodded and was handed the microphone.

The round of questions began, and 20 minutes later it was over. Colin hadn't heard one of the questions, because he was too focused on Rory and what he wanted to ask her.

"Okay, well done Paris!" Seth said and there was a round of applause.

"Now, we move on to the other, and last founding member, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the Third, or Rory." He said and gave her the microphone.

She sat there, looking nervous and looked at Paris, who gave her a reassuring smile.

A guy in the back stood up. "How old are you?"

"20, next month." She answered. The guy nodded and sat back down.

A girl stood up. "Where did you go to high school?"

"Chilton Prep in Hartford." She said and turned to smile at Paris.

A new girl stood up. "What's your major?"

"Pre-law. I'm going to take over my grandfather's firm."

A guy stood up. "Is it true that the Hayden side of your family didn't acknowledge your existence and thought you were a blob on the family history until your sophomore year in high school?"

Rory's face went blank and Paris got red in her face from anger. Rory nodded.

"Yes, it's true that they thought I was a mistake and didn't like or acknowledge me, and rather rudely told me and my mother this, but they have since apologized and I'm more than happy that I have a relationship with them now."

As she said that, Colin felt bad for her. He couldn't understand why anybody would think that she was a mistake and say this, right to her face.

"Is it true that you are the heiress to both the Gilmore Insurance group and the Hayden law firm?"

She nodded. "Yes."

A girl a couple of seats away from Colin stood up. "So you only forgave your grandparents for their money? Are you a gold-digger?"

Rory frowned and turned red, while Paris sent the girl a look that could kill.

"I didn't forgive them to get their money. I don't care about money and both sets of my grandparents know that. I forgave them because I wanted to know them and that part of myself. I'm not a gold-digger, nor will I ever be one." Rory said with venom in her voice.

"So it's true that your mother ran away from society and raised you poor?"

Rory smiled. "Yes, she did what she thought was best for me. Though she didn't raise me poor, we had everything we needed and she gave me a realistic look on the world and the fact that money isn't everything."

A girl stood up. "Now, onto lighter things. What's your favourite book?"

"Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen." Rory said smiling.

Finn stood up. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Rory looked at him with wide eyes, clearly shocked. "Oh, uh, no. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Is it true that while you were at Chilton, Tristan Dugrey hit on you, but you rebuffed everything he said and did?" A guy asked.

Rory nodded and Paris laughed. "Yes."

"Is Paris your guard dog? Of what I have seen, she seems to protect you." A guy said.

Rory laughed and Paris glared at the guy.

"Paris isn't my guard dog, as you so eloquently put it. We've been friends a long time and we watch out for each other."

Ian stood up and smirked. "Have you ever kissed some one of the same sex?"

Rory blushed. "Yes."

Kevin stood up laughing. "Who?"

Rory blushed even more, if that was possible. "Paris."

The LDB laughed furiously, but continued with the questions.

"Is it true that you yelled at the three stooges?" A guy asked a couple of rows behind Colin.

Rory laughed. "Yes, I yelled at them because they were mean to my friend."

Steph stood up and looked at Colin with a smirk. "When we first met, you introduced yourself as Leigh. Why did you do that?"

Rory nodded and smiled at Steph. "I said my name was Leigh, which it really is, because the three stooges wouldn't leave me alone, unless I told them my name, and didn't want them to know who I was."

"Why didn't you want them to know who you were?" A girl said.

"Because I don't want to get treated differently because of my name." Rory said with a shrug.

Logan stood up with a smirk. "So, Rory. What do you really think about my friends and I?"

Rory looked at Logan. "I think I may have misjudged you. I still believe my first impression of you guys being arrogant pompous jerks is correct, but maybe not in the degree I believed at first. After all, you have apologized to Marty. But you still need to dial down on the douche-meter."

The main hall erupted in laughter and applause again, and Seth went on stage and finished with the questions for the other inductees.

* * *

Rory and Paris walked off the stage and were immediately greeted by her grandfathers and Paris dad.

"Rory," Straub said. "You did wonderfully! Even when the questions turned slightly vicious."

"Yes girls," Richard said. "You did splendidly! The Brigade should be proud to get you as members!"

Rory and Paris laughed. "Thanks grandpa."

"Well, there's only one test left for you now." Frank said.

Paris snorted. "Those secret society people can just bring it! The first test wasn't anything at all."

"Paris," Frank said. "The second test are usually worse than the first, you know."

"Yeah, I figured that. But Rory and I can handle ourselves." Paris said.

"Well, okay girls. We old people are off, so you youngsters can party." Straub said.

Richard noticed the worry in Rory's face.

"Don't worry Rory," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "We will be back first thing in the morning and watch you take the second test."

Rory and Paris nodded and hugged the three men good bye.

"See," Paris said. "It wasn't that bad, and it's almost over."

Rory snorted. "Yeah, well it wasn't you being called a gold-digger and got your family issues out in public."

"So," Paris trailed off. "Bar?"

Rory nodded. "Definitely bar."

They walked over to the bar and stood a minute before the bartender came over.

"What can I get you?" He asked smiling.

"Two Long Island Ice teas and 4 Tequila shots." Paris ordered. The bartender nodded and lined the four shots up for them.

Paris and Rory grabbed a hold of a shot each and clinked the glasses together.

"To surviving," Paris trailed off. "Whatever the hell this is!"

"Cheers!" Rory said as they continued to drink the shot.

As they downed their second shot, the bartender placed their drinks in front of them and walked away with a smile.

"Well, this will be interesting." Rory said as she saw the three stooges walk towards them. She took a big sip of her drink, in the hopes of finding her confidence in the bottom of the glass. Paris looked at her oddly and followed her line of sight. "Oh great. Just what we need right now." She murmured.

"Hello loves!" Finn said excited. "I didn't think you two were the mysterious founding members."

"Yeah, well. We didn't think you three would be here." Paris retorted.

"And why wouldn't we be here?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Rory shrugged. "We didn't even know about this until we got the letters on Monday."

"Speaking of Monday," Colin said with a smirk. "Why did you not tell us your real name, and why did you run away from us?"

Rory looked at Colin intensely. "I answered that question on stage, and no. I don't wish to participate in a round two."

"Okay, let me rephrase. Why do you think we would have treated you differently if we knew your name?" Colin asked.

"Because most people do, especially society people. Just because I have two fancy names and are the heiress to two big firms, doesn't mean I'm better than others or doesn't work hard for what I want."

Rory drank the rest of her drink and looked at Paris.

"Dance?" Paris asked. Rory nodded. "Definitely dance. Bye boys."

The girls made their way towards the dance floor that was already filled with people dancing.

"Is it just me, or are most people here grinding each other?" Paris asked.

"Nope – there is some serious grinding going on here."

"Well, okay. Lets give them something to think about then." Paris said with a mischievous smirk, while Rory laughed and nodded.

They locked eyes and grabbed each other's hips, bringing each other closer. They began to sway their hips seductively, with the beat of the music. They continued to dance like this, only bringing each other closer until the music died out, and they had gained a wide audience to their little performance. Paris just laughed as Rory blushed furiously. The music changed to a slow song, and the girls was about to walk off the dance floor, when Colin and Logan came walking up to them.

"So," Logan said to them. "Care to dance?"

"Why not," Paris shrugged. "But don't go and expect anything else than a dance Huntzberger! I'm not some ditzy society bimbo." Logan just laughed and nodded, while Colin offered his hand. Rory starred at him for a moment, before taking his hand and let him lead her back to the dance floor.

"You know," Rory said. "I'm still not sleeping with you."

Colin laughed. "I know, and I don't expect you to. I just want to get to know you better."

"Well," Rory shrugged. "There's really not that much to know about me."

"Oh," Colin said and looked her in the eyes. "That's where you're wrong. There's so much to learn about the creature that is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the Third."

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Were you Dugreys Mary?"

Rory stopped dancing and looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Colin just took a hold of her and started dancing again.

"Were you Dugreys Mary?"

"How do you know Tristan?" She asked.

"We grew up together. He always talked about this one girl from Chilton before he got booted to North Carolina. His Mary. The one he couldn't get. That was you, right?"

Rory remained silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, he called me Mary. But I wasn't his. I never was."

Colin nodded while he pulled her closer to him.

"And your mother… Lorelai? You're close?"

Rory smiled and nodded. "We're best friends. I tell her everything, well not everything, some things I censor."

"What about your dad?"

"What about him?"

"Do you have a close relationship with him as well?" Colin asked.

Rory frowned slightly. "No. He just kind off shows up when he feels like it. He wasn't around much when I was younger, but I talk to him more now. Especially after Gigi was born."

"Who's Gigi?"

"She's my half-sister. The daughter my father actually could be there for." She said shooting him a sad smile.

Colin nodded. "I know what its like to have an absent father."

Colin pulled her closer; her head now resting on his shoulder, while his hands was around her waist, holding her tightly.

"What about your mom?" She asked.

"She's the typical Stepford wife. Doesn't work, member of the DAR and thinks planning and attending parties is fun."

"So," she said removing her head from his shoulder and taking in his cologne. "I'm guessing you're not close to your parents."

He laughed bitterly. "That's one way to put it."

The music ebbed out and she stepped away from him.

"Thank you for the dance." She said, as she scanned the room for Paris.

"I see her." He said.

"Who?" She asked confused.

"Paris, that is who you were looking for, right?"

"Oh, yeah." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Paris and Logan, who were deep in an argument, judging from Paris' red face and Logan's smirk.

"Paris," Rory said. "Ready for another round of drinks?"

Paris snorted. "I was ready 5 minutes ago, before I had the unfortunate pleasure of having to dance with this pathetic excuse for a human being."

Logan looked at her in amusement. "Well Paris, I quite enjoyed our little dance too. Maybe we can get together later?" He said suggestively.

Paris scoffed and stepped away from him. "Don't hold your breath."

The girls intertwined their hands and walked of to the bar, leaving behind the guys.

"So," Paris said with a smirk. "I saw your little dance. Quite intimate, huh?"

"What?" Rory said confused. "No, just two friends dancing, that's all."

"Oh come on Gilmore! You can't fool me." Paris said. "I saw your little embrace. You definitely like him."

Rory shook her head as they reached the bar. "You're crazy."

* * *

Colin and Logan stood where the girls had left them in silence, watching them go up to the bar and take three shots each and start drinking, what Colin assumed was a Long Island Ice tea.

"Well mate," Finn said as he walked over to them. "It looked like you and Rory had quite a comfortable dance."

Colin looked over at Logan and Finn's amused faces. "It was nice."

"Only nice?" Logan asked with a smirk. "You didn't look like you wanted to let her go."

"Yeah, well if you hadn't started arguing with Paris, maybe I wouldn't have had to!" Colin exclaimed and walked over to the bar needing a drink.

When he got his drink, he went on a search for the whole bottle. Wanting nothing more than to drink his thoughts about Rory away. She would never go out with him. She despised him and his friends. But they had, had a lovely conversation while dancing, and he just couldn't help him self about drawing her closer to him, smelling her vanilla scented hair. To feel her in his arms, her chest against his. It just felt so right. He missed the feeling of having her in his arms. They felt so empty now. He finally found a bottle of scotch and began to walk towards the library. Nobody ever used that at parties, so he would be alone.

He sat down in the corner of the library in a big leather armchair and took a big sip of the scotch. Sitting in his own thoughts and cursing himself for being such an arrogant ass, the door opened and two drunk giggling girls stumbled in. He couldn't see much, because he left the lights off, but the girls changed that.

"Do you know where the switch is?" A slightly slurred voice said.

"Mmmh. Nope."

"Oh wait. Found it!" The voice said, and then the light was turned on and he could see the two girls clearly.

"Colin?" She said. "What're you doing in here? All alone?"

"Just… You know. Thinking I guess." He said and looked between Rory and Paris. "What are you doing here? You know the party is downstairs, right?"

They giggled.

"Yeah, we know." Paris said with slurred speech. "But Gilmore here wanted to check out the library, since we didn't get to do that earlier."

Colin looked over at Rory who stood and looked and moved her hand over all the first editions.

"You guys have quite the collection." She said with a nod.

"Yeah, I guess so." Colin said with a shrug.

Paris sat down in the chair across from his and took the scotch bottle and took a sip.

"Horrible taste you got in scotch, riche rich." She said with a disgusted face.

Rory giggled and walked over to them, throwing herself in Paris lap, Colin could only wish it was his lap she sat in. She took a sip of scotch and looked at Paris.

"It's not as bad as grandpa's." She said with a shrug. Colin grinned at Paris, who frowned.

"You know," Colin said. "You can borrow some of the books. You just have to return them in the same condition."

Rory turned and send him a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're almost a member. I don't think anybody would mind." He said with a shrug.

She got up from Paris' lap and threw her arms around his neck and sat in his lap.

"Thank you!" She said happily.

"Y-you welcome." He stuttered, not quite believe she was sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck and her face nuzzled in his neck.

"You smell nice." She whispered against his neck. Her hot breath on his skin sent shivers down his spine and all he wanted to do was kiss her at that moment.

"Thank you." He said with a nervous chuckle.

They just sat there in silence for a while, with Paris staring at them.

"Colin?" She whispered.

"Yeah."

"I don't feel so good." She whispered. "Can you take me to bed?" She said in her normal voice. This seemed to snap Paris out of her thoughts and placed the scotch bottle on the floor.

"Okay," Paris said while standing up. "It's time we get you to bed, especially when you ask strange guys if they can take you to bed."

Rory nodded and stood up.

"Bye Colin." She said and shot him a small smile.

"Bye." He said as the door closed behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Trust doesn't come naturally**_

Colin woke up to a dark room and Finn sleeping next to him, snoring. He wasn't able to get much sleep last night, because he kept replaying last night in his thoughts and the fact that Rory was sleeping just down the hall. He got up and opened the curtains to let the light in.

"What're you doing?" Finn groaned. "Close the damn blinds! It's too early!"

Colin glared at his phone.

"It's 11:30. It's not early." He said as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

20 minutes later, when he returned to the room, Finn was gone. Colin went downstairs to meet up with the rest of the LDB, to get the second and final test over with.

When he walked into the dinning room, he immediately saw Rory and Paris, eating and talking with their father and grandfathers. He joined Finn and Logan at a table.

"So," Logan said. "Where did you disappear to last night?"

"Nowhere. I just wanted to be alone." Colin said honestly, while pouring a cup of coffee.

"So," Colin asked Logan. "What happened after I left last night? And why was Finn in my bed?"

Logan laughed. "He couldn't remember which room was his, and I had a bed mate, and I wasn't about to throw her out of my bed."

"Oy, mate!" Finn said loudly. "I thought we had a deal!"

"What deal?"

"You know," Finn said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Bros before hoes. You are supposed to pick me over a good lay!"

"Oh, shut up Finn. I can't even begin to count the amount of times you have left Logan and I, at random places to go get laid." Colin said.

"Well, Colin. You and Logan are big boys, you can find your way home yourself." Finn said.

Logan and Colin just glared at Finn, when Steph joined them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Steph."

"So," she said looking at Colin, smirking. "Where did you disappear to last night? I thought you would have stayed and talked to Rory."

Colin glared at her. "And why would I do that? Do you all just have an obsession of the girl or something?"

"We don't, but you are definitely infatuated by her mate." Finn chimed in.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do." Logan said. "Last night, during the test, you couldn't stop staring at her."

"And when you danced, you looked like a little lovesick puppy!" Finn laughed.

"Why are you constantly accusing me of liking her?!" Colin said agitated.

"Because Colin," Steph said. "It's very obvious. You should just ask her out. But I have to tell you, I don't think she is like the girls you normally date. She isn't the 'easy lay'."

"God," he said. "I know that Steph. And that's why I can't ask her out."

"Aha!" Finn shouted, gaining the attention from the tables around them. "He admits he wants to ask her out!"

"Ssssshhhhh!" Colin whispered loudly, looking at Finn. "She wouldn't go out with someone like me, so why even try?"

"Oh, Colin." Steph said. "You don't know that, unless you try."

Colin just glared at her. "I don't want to try. I don't want her to know that I like her. And you," he said while pointing his finger at his friends. "Are not going to tell her anything!"

"But…" Steph said trailing off.

"No! Say anything and I will tell everybody why you weren't her for the last LDB meeting. You got that, Steph?" Colin said.

Steph stomped her foot. "Fine. But I think you're making a mistake!" She said as she walked over to Rory and Paris.

"Mate," Finn said. "She has a point. You wont know if she likes you, unless you ask her out."

"I mean it," Colin said. "Drop it."

"Okay, okay." Both Logan and Finn said, holding their hands up in surrender.

Colin watched while Steph sat down at Rory and Paris' table and smiled at the girls. He wished he could tell Rory how much he wanted her. How much he wanted her lips on his. How he wanted to have her in his arms. But it would never happen. She didn't think of him like that, if at all.

* * *

"So," Steph said. "You guys ready for the second test?"

"Of course we are!" Paris said. "We can handle anything you and your little secret society can come up with. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Steph laughed. "Okay Paris. But just know, the second test is always worse than the first."

Rory glared at Paris. "See Paris. I knew it were true! I'm not sure I can do this! Everybody keeps saying that it's worse than the first! What the hell is this even?!"

"Okay, Rory relax. We're not going to do anything that will get you killed or get hurt." Steph said, smiling. "Maybe we should talk about something else."

"Yeah, lets talk about Rory and Colin." Paris said smirking.

"PARIS!" She said loudly. "How many times do I have to tell you? There is no me and Colin."

"Oh please Gilmore. You can keep lying to yourself, but you can't lie to me." Paris said. "I've known you for years, lived with you and you're my best friend. I know you like him, you just have to realize that."

"Uh," Steph cut in. "So you like him, huh? What is it about him you like?"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" She shouted, gaining the attention of most of the dinning room.

"Rory, please. You acted just like this about Tristan, and we both know that you liked him, even though you had bag boy."

"I didn't like Tristan. He was a jerk, who wouldn't leave me alone and made most of high school a living nightmare." Rory said matter-of-factly.

"I sense somebody's in denial." Steph said knowingly.

"Gilmore is always in denial about her and others feelings." Paris said. "If it wasn't for her being valedictorian at our graduation, I would seriously think she was stupid."

"Great, so now we're questioning my intelligence. This is just the best morning, in like, forever. I'm hung over; you don't have tacos and your coffee sucks! What ever have I done in my previous life to deserve this?" Rory said, looking at the ceiling.

"You're hung over? But I saw you guys leave early last night?" Steph said.

"Yeah, but we had a couple of shots, some Long Island Ice teas and some horrible scotch Colin brought with him." Paris said.

"Where did you meet Colin?"

"In the library, he was there, all alone 'thinking'." Paris answered.

"We were in the library?" Rory asked. "I thought we went straight to bed?"

"Wow, you were really drunk then, if you don't remember the library, and you getting permission to borrow some of the books." Paris said laughing.

"So," Steph said smirking. "Colin was in the library last night, with you two? What happened?"

"Well, we found him, sitting there alone, drinking straight from the bottle. He gave Gilmore here," Paris said while pointing her finger at Rory, "permission to borrow some of your books, and she thanked him by jumping in his lap and asking him to take her to bed." She ended with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, really?" Steph said with a mischievous smirk. "I bet Colin loved that."

"I bet he did. That boy is like a lovesick puppy around Gilmore here. Was stuttering and everything."

Rory sad there, all quiet. "I asked him to take me to bed? You didn't let him do that, right Paris?" She asked with a hint of worry.

Paris looked at her with sympathy. "Of course not Rory. I wouldn't let you do that. Not drunk at least. You have to be sober to make that decision, and then I will respect it. Remember, I will always keep you safe and sound, like you keep me 'humble'." She said the last word with an eye roll, which earned her a laugh from Rory.

"Okay, I'm lost now. What decision do you have to make sober? What's the big deal about Colin taking you to bed?" Steph asked, clearly confused.

"Well, Gilmore here had a nickname at Chilton that still works to this day." Paris said with a smirk.

"A nickname? What's the big de…" Steph stopped mid sentence and widened her eyes. "You were Dugreys Mary?!" She shouted. Then she leaned in over the table towards Rory and whispered, "and you're still a Mary?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Yes, Gilmore is very much still innocent." Paris added and then looked at Steph seriously. "But seriously, don't call her that name."

"Huh, it's cool that you are a virgin Rory. Not a lot of people here can say that, hell, if anybody can say that." Steph said, looking sweetly at Rory.

"It's not like I didn't ever have the opportunity to have sex, I just…" Rory said trailing off. "I wasn't ready."

"And I respect that." Paris said, holding her hand. "You shouldn't do anything you're not comfortable with Rory, you know that."

"Thank you Paris."

"But seriously," Steph said smirking. "Nobody will care here Rory. Okay, take that back. Maybe I know a person or two that may actually care."

"You can't say anything!" Rory said quickly. "People will just think I'm a prude."

"I wont say anything, don't worry Rory. But I'm telling you. People won't care, it wont change their opinion about you."

Rory nodded and Paris resumed eating her crêpe. Just then, Seth walked into the dinning room and told everybody it was time for the second test.

"Okay," Paris said looking at Rory. "Are you ready to become a member?"

Rory nodded. "I think so."

"Great, lets do this then!" Steph said excitedly.

* * *

Colin, Finn and Logan joined the rest of the LDB in the main hall and looked up at the stage, where the second test was to be explained to the inductees. His eyes fell on Rory, who looked a little nervous, but determined.

"You think they'll all pas this time?" Finn asked.

Logan shrugged. "Maybe, I don't really know."

Seth walked on stage and began talking.

"All right. This is the second and final test for our inductees. There is one individual test for every one of our inductees, which will make them challenge themselves and push their boundaries. " Seth turned around, now facing the inductees on stage.

"Are you ready to get your final test?" They all nodded, looking somewhat nervous, except from Paris, who held a blank expression to her face.

"Okay, again we begin with the founding members. Any of you two ladies prefer to go first?"

Paris nodded, let go of Rory's hand and took a step towards Seth.

"Good, we start with Paris Lillian Exxon-Gellar!" The crowd applauded her, until Seth spoke again.

"Paris, for your test, we had to be a little more inventive, since we found that not much scare you, and the things that does, you keep well hidden. You have strong opinions, are intelligent and you don't think twice about speaking your mind, which the LDB views as great qualities. Because of all this, your task was thought out by your father, Straub Hayden and Richard Gilmore, who knows you very well, and knew some of your fears." At this point Paris' facial expression shifted slightly, growing more nervous. "Paris, your test is, that you have to step inside a glass box, which will be filled with moths once you enter. You will have to keep your calm, keep your fear in check and figure out a way out of the box, by yourself. If you wish to terminate the test, while inside the box, you just have to say the word, and we will get you out of there, but you will not be a member of the LDB, if this happens. Do you understand your test and the consequences of terminating it?" Seth asked, looking directly at Paris.

"Yes I do." She said.

"Do you still wish to take this test?"

"Just bring it, ginger!" Paris said, which earned her a round of applause and laughing.

A glass box was brought on stage and placed on the middle of the stage. Paris stepped inside and looked mildly uncomfortable. She looked around the box, feeling it, trying to find a way out, when the moths were released into the box. Paris did nothing and just froze for a minute or two, then she began punching one of the sides of the box, looking calm as ever trying to get out. The glass finally shattered, and she walked out, getting a huge applause and a handshake from Seth. She smiled and walked over to Rory, who hugged her.

20 minutes later, the shattered glass was removed and so were the moths that escaped from the box.

"Okay, to our next and final founding member, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the Third!"

Rory walked over to Seth, glancing back at Paris, who shot her a reassuring smile.

"Rory, for your test we had to do quite a bit of research on you to come up with the perfect test. You have many things you are not comfortable with, but none of those could the LDB make you face. You're a very guarded person, you don't let just anybody into your life, but at the same time you're a very open person, who doesn't mind speaking her mind and set things right. You're fiercely loyal when it comes to friends and family, which the LDB admires and views as great qualities." Seth said to her as she smiled slightly. "And therefore, it was very hard for us to get to know your fears, but we managed and had your mother make your test." Rory paled at the prospect of her mom making her test.

"Rory, your test will not make you face fears as many of the others will. Your test is an emotional and mental fear you have to concur. Your test will require you fully trusting another member of the LDB, that you don't know very well, which is, by our understanding, not your forte. You're very scared of trusting other people, and those you trust are very few, especially people you just met. You will have to put your life and faith in this person's hands and trust that they will keep you save and will help you in any given situation. Do you understand this?" Seth asked her.

Rory nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Your test will have you weighted down in the pool, and you will have to trust that another member will get you out of there. You will chose who you prefer to have with you and who you'll trust completely from now on."

Rory looked slightly panicked and laughed nervously. "Can I choose Paris?"

Seth smiled at her. "No, I'm sorry Rory. We already know you trust Paris with your life. She's the one who talked you into coming here, promising you that she would keep you safe."

Rory nodded and looked over at Paris. "Okay. Then I choose…" She trailed off, looking around the main hall. "Uh, Steph."

Colin looked over at Steph quickly, who was smiling at the fact that Rory chose her. Colin couldn't help but feel sad that she hadn't chosen him to help her with her test. He felt slightly betrayed, since they seemed to get along so well last night.

"Are you sure, that this is the person you wish to help you in your test? The person in whose hands, you're willing to put your life?" Seth asked her.

Rory just nodded slowly. "I'm sure that Steph will not let anything happen to me and I'm willing to put my life in her hands."

"Okay. Lets go outside and get to the test."

As they walked outside, Steph walked up to Colin.

"I thought she would have picked you." Steph said.

"Why? We don't know each other very well and have only recently held a civil conversation." Colin said, glaring at her.

"Yeah, well, lets just say that she have higher thoughts about you, than she leads on." Steph said as she walked over to Seth to set up the test.

Rory has high thoughts about him. This was new information. Exciting information. What did she think about him, if it weren't as bad as he thought or she lead on? How did Steph know this? He decided that he would ask her about that at another time.

"Okay, Rory. Now, you can't loosen the weights yourself, you have to wait and let Stephanie do that for you. The weights will be around your ankles, and make sure you are at the bottom of the pool. Stephanie will come down and release the weights and when this happens, you will be a member of the LDB. Do you understand this?" Seth asked her.

Rory just nodded and she then sat at the edge of the pool, while two men put the weights on her ankles. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply and finally lowering herself in the water. When she hit the bottom of the pool, Steph stood looking at her from the edge for about 10 seconds, before she jumped in and swam over to Rory and dived in to release the weights. It all took about 30 seconds, and the two girls appeared at the surface, breathing heavily and smiling at each other.

The LDB applauded Rory as she made her way out of the pool, towards her grandfathers and Paris, who was standing with a towel for her.

After Rory's test, the others were over with fairly quick, and the LDB made their way into the main hall, where Seth stood and welcomed the newest members.

"Now," Seth said. "It's time for a celebration for the newest members! Lets party LDB-style!"

They all cheered and the new members stood on stage, smiling down at the audience.

"In Omnia Paratus!" Seth shouted.

"In Omnia Paratus!" The rest of the LDB shouted back.

* * *

Rory made her way up to her room to change her clothes, while the rest of the LDB began their party. As she closed the door to her room, she leaned against it and slid down to the floor.

"Oh my god." She said to herself. "I can't believe I did that. I could've died. What was I thinking?"

She closed her eyes, wanting a moment for herself, before she stood up and went over to the dresser, where all the clothes for the weekend were. She was standing in her underwear, when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She shouted, thinking it was Paris, wondering what was taking so long.

The door opened as she was trying to get on a pair of jeans, her back against the door. With her jeans on, she turned to the door and was confronted with an embarrassing sight. Colin stood there, in the doorway, looking intently at her. His eyes glancing up and down her body. She blushed as she hurried to grab a shirt and pull it over her head.

"Colin. What're you doing here?" She almost whispered.

"I-I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to walk in on you like that, but you said I could come in. I'm sorry, I'll just leave." He said and began to close the door.

"Wait, Colin." She said while hurrying to the door. "What was it that you wanted, before you saw me half naked?"

"Oh, umm." He trailed off. "I was just making sure you were okay, you know after today, and I couldn't find you downstairs."

"Oh, well. I'm okay. I just wanted to change out of the wet clothes, you know, trying not to get a cold. I was just on my way downstairs now, to celebrate with you all." She said, biting her lower lip nervously.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Okay then, I will escort you downstairs and we can get a drink." He held out his arm, and Rory took it without hesitation and they began to walk.

"So," She said smiling up at him. "Do you always try to drown your inductees?"

Colin laughed and shook his head. "No, not really. You're the first I've seen being held down in the pool."

"Oh, well. I'm glad I was the first then." She said sarcastically.

Colin smiled at her. "You were never in danger Rory. If Steph couldn't release the weights, another member would have jumped in."

"I know, I know. But still…" She trailed off.

"I know what you mean. At my test I had to jump from the roof with a blindfold, not knowing if there was anything for me to land on."

"Okay, so I'm guessing you don't like heights?"

Colin laughed. "I wasn't the biggest fan, but being a member of the LDB I faced my fear and overcame it."

Rory nodded as they made their way into the dinning room, which was now filled with LDB-members drinking, dancing and talking. They walked up to the bar.

"What do you want?" Colin asked.

"Oh, just a Long Island Ice tea."

Colin ordered, and then looked at her with a smirk.

"I have to ask. What is it with you and that drink?"

Rory smiled. "It's my mom's favourite. It has everything you could desire. I mean, rum, vodka, tequila, and you can't even taste it! It makes it easy to get tipsy."

"Ah, so it's that you get drunk quickly?" He said laughing.

"Yeah, and the fact that you can't taste the alcohol in it, which is also why it's dangerous, because you can just keep drinking them, and then BAM! You're so drunk you can't even walk."

The bartender placed their drinks on the counter and Rory took a sip.

"So," Colin trailed off. "I don't know if it's impolite to ask, but why don't you trust a lot of people?"

Rory looked him in the eyes, wondering if she should get angry or tell him.

"Well," she said in a slightly agitated tone. "I don't trust that many people, because I know that they'll eventually leave me."

Colin just looked at her.

"The only people I can trust will be there for me, and help me when needed are Paris, my mom and my grandparents." She said, smiling and her voice softening. "And know, I know that Steph will save me, but I still don't trust her completely, I haven't known her long enough for that."

"Why do you think that people will leave you?" He asked.

Rory shrugged. "Because that's just the way it is. My father was always in and out of my life. Promising things, that he couldn't keep, letting me down over and over again and again. I trusted him, and he showed me that I couldn't trust just anybody, which my ex-boyfriend confirmed when he left for California, without telling me about it."

"Wow, I'm sorry about that," Colin said. "But you have to realize that not everybody is like that. Not everybody will up and leave you and break their promises to you. If you don't trust people, then you can't really live life to the fullest can you?"

Rory narrowed her eyes, thinking. "I guess not, but that still doesn't change my opinion and my stands on trust. If somebody wants me to trust them, they have to earn my trust. I can't just trust somebody instantly, that's not me, and I'm afraid it never will be. I can't just change my ways. Every one of my friends, I trust in some degree, but the only friend I trust completely, blindly and without a doubt in my mind, is Paris."

"It's not many people you trust then. I wouldn't be able to trust that few. I would feel like I didn't live. That I had to be careful with whatever I did. I don't think I would feel complete freedom. How come you trust Paris so much? Did you grow up together?"

Rory smiled. "No, we didn't grow up together, I lived in Stars Hollow. I met Paris when I started at Chilton my sophomore year. We weren't exactly friends at first. She kind of hated me and didn't hide that fact." She said laughing at the memories of her and Paris' ambivalent relationship in high school. "We competed about everything, but that changed when we were at a party at one of our classmates house in junior year. I had had a couple of cups of punch, which were supposed to be alcohol-free, but wasn't, because of some guys Madeline had invited. Paris saw a guy, that didn't go to Chilton, standing with me, I was so drunk at that point, I was nearly passed out, and he began to take me to some room. I didn't do much to show I didn't want to go with him, didn't say anything. He made it upstairs to a guestroom with me, before Paris found him sitting on the bed half naked, and me laying there, passed out. She beat up the guy and took me to the hospital, and stayed with me until my mom got there. And since then, we have been friends, almost inseparable. She makes sure I'm safe, and I make sure she's safe. That's how it's been ever since that night. We still compete on the academic front, but we have an amazing relationship. She's my sister. My mom loves her as much as she loves me."

"Wow, I didn't know that. That's horrible what happened, I'm sorry." Colin said.

"Well, it wasn't you that did it, and it happened a long time ago, it's okay. I gained Paris in the process, that's the best thing that could have come out of that situation." Rory said laughing.

"But, I mean Paris," Colin began. "She… She doesn't scare you? She can be a bit… intense."

She laughed even harder. "Paris doesn't scare me. I know all her faults and secrets, she confides in me, just as I confide in her. There are no secrets in our relationship, or else it wouldn't work. She's a great person, but she is intense. It's a fact, and I love that about her, she can however be insensitive, which is what I try to help her with, but you have to understand, that Paris didn't always have it easy, probably like many other society children. Her mother is a lovely woman, her father loves her very much, but they didn't have a real relationship with her. Her nanny was the one that raised her. Yes, she's close to her dad now, and is working on her relationship with her mom, but that was after the melt down. Paris is how she is, because of how she grew up. Having to be perfect for her parents to notice her. Having to compete for their attention with their jobs and their friends. She's a real society kid, but hates it, much like you probably do."

Colin nodded, looking confused. "It's good she found a friend in you then."

"I like to believe it's mutual. I was just as lucky to have found a friend in her. I found my sister in her." Rory said smiling.

They were quiet for a few minutes, before Colin ordered drinks again, as Paris and Logan joined them at the bar.

"Gilmore, where have you been? I've been looking for you." Paris said.

"Oh, I was just changing and telling Colin here, about our friendship." Rory answered smiling.

"Well, I for one don't know what the hell you see in Paris, Rory. She probably eats people." Logan said.

Paris glared at Logan, then at Rory, before the girls burst out laughing.

"She might eat people, but she's amazing, whether she's a cannibal or not. She's the closest I will get to a sister, well, except for Gigi, but really, it's a tie." She said smiling at Paris, who smiled just as brightly back at Rory. "Just don't tell my father that. I don't know if he would take the news to well."

Logan just looked confused, while Colin shot him a look that screamed 'later'.

"Well, Gilmore. How many Teas?" Paris asked.

"Second."

"Great, I'll catch up." She said motioning for the bartender. "4 shots of vodka and a Long Island Ice tea."

"So," Rory trailed off smirking, looking between Paris and Logan. "Where did you two come from, and why were you together?"

Paris looked at her. "Really Gilmore, get your mind out of the gutter, like I would ever be with Huntzberger here. The guys a walking STD-factory."

"Ouch, you wound me Gellar." Logan said mock hurt putting his hand on his chest. "I thought we had something special!"

"Huntzberger here was only looking for richie rich here," she sad motioning to Colin. "He was like a lost duck without his two stooges." Paris said, glaring at Logan, while throwing back the 4 shots of vodka.

"You know Gellar," Logan said smirking. "One day, you will not be able to resist the Huntzberger charm."

Paris snorted. "Please, I would never sleep with you. Not even if you were the last man on earth and we had to procreate and save the human race."

"Okay Paris, I think that's enough. Maybe we should go dance or something?" Rory quickly said.

"How about a game of 'Truth or dare'?" Colin said.

Paris shrugged and Rory looked at her. "Yeah, okay, we can do that." Rory said getting up from the barstool, pulling Paris with her.

"Huntz, you in?" Colin asked looking at Logan.

"Yeah, why not. You get the alcohol and I'll find Finn and Steph."

Rory looked at Logan confused.

"Finn is the master at 'Truth or dare', he makes the best dares and gets the truth, and when he gets drunk enough, he will do just about anything in that game. You could dare him to jump from the roof into the pool, and he would do it… naked." Logan laughed. "He just makes the game so much more fun."

Rory nodded as she and Paris followed Logan out of the room. They found Finn sitting at a poker table, clearly losing and all for the idea of a game of 'Truth or dare'. Steph found them, when they moved towards a room besides the dinning room, there wasn't many people in there.

"All right, so we all know the rules, right?" Finn asked looking around them.

Paris shook her head. "What's your rules, 'cause I have a feeling that your rules are very different from those everybody plays with."

"Ah, right. You're first timers." Finn said with a smirk. "You have to chose between truth or dare, if you chose truth you have to answer the question, truthfully or take a shot if you don't want to divulge that information. If you chose dare and you don't want to do the dare, you have to take three shots. Everybody clear on the rules?"

They all nodded.

"Great! Lets get started then!" Finn said excitedly. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll do it," Steph said. "Truth or dare… Paris."

"Truth."

"Were you the student that was sleeping with Asher Flemming?"

"Yes, I was in a relationship with Asher." Paris said honestly. "And now… truth or dare Colin."

"Uh, truth." Colin said.

"What do you really think about Rory?" Paris asked with a smirk on her face.

Colin looked around the group before taking a shot. Rory looked at him confused. Why wouldn't he say what he thought about her? Was it so bad?

Logan and Finn laughed as Colin just glared at them, before continuing the game.

"Logan, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Logan answered.

A smirk appeared on Colin's face. "Kiss Finn."

Logan looked at Colin with a scowl.

"Its just payback for the last game." Colin said laughing.

"Oh, come 'ere mate!" Finn said as he grabbed Logan's neck and pressed his lips against Logan's.

The others laughed hard as Logan wiped his lips furiously and downed at shot.

The game continued like this, until the group was well into their third bottle of vodka, all of them more or less drunk when it was Logan's turn again.

"Rory, truth or dare?"

Rory smiled slightly. "Truth." She said slurred.

"Since I know you were Dugreys Mary, I have to know. Are you still a Mary?" He asked with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Panic all around**_

Rory froze and felt all eyes on her. She looked around the room, landing on Paris, who looked intently at Logan with a death glare. Steph looked at her, smiling sweetly.

Rory gulped, before taking a shot and throwing it back. She looked over at Paris, and stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Rory said, slurred.

Paris nodded and stood up with her.

"Okay Rory. Let's go."

Rory nodded and threw her arm over Paris' shoulder, as the two drunken girls walked out of the room, moving towards the stairs.

"Why did he have to ask me that?" Rory asked Paris, looking intently at her.

"I don't know, Ror. I really don't know." She answered.

* * *

"What the hell Logan?!" Steph shouted. "Why did you ask her that? Do you have any respect at all?" She said, while standing up, and moving towards the door. "Get your facts straight, all right. She was never Dugreys ANYTHING! She hates to be called Mary, Dugrey pestered her with the damn name all of her high school career and thirdly… Well I don't have a third, other than you're an ass!"

She slammed the door as she walked out of the room.

"Seriously," Logan said, looking confused. "What was that all about? What did I do?"

"You couldn't have known, Logan. Don't worry, it will be okay." Colin said.

"Didn't know what mate?" Finn asked.

"That Dugrey made high school hell for her. Practically stalked her. She takes offence to the name 'Mary' and especially being called 'Dugreys Mary', I think that she doesn't want to be known for Dugrey and his claim on her. Besides, she went through something…" Colin said trailing off. "I don't know if I can tell you that."

"Tell us what?" Logan said, intrigued.

"Yeah, mate, come one. You can't just stop there." Finn chimed in.

"Fine, but… you can't say anything to her, I don't think she would take to kindly to you bringing it up."

"Fine, I wont ask her about it." Logan said.

"Well, she was at a party in her junior year of high school. Her and Paris, wasn't even friends then, not important. She had a bit too much alcohol and some guy dragged her to a guestroom, where she passed out. Paris found her on the bed, passed out and the guy sitting besides her, half naked. Took her to the hospital, waited with her, until her mom got there."

Logan and Finn looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"So…" Logan said trailing off. "She was almost raped?"

Colin just nodded. "If it hadn't been for Paris, she most likely would have been. It's then that she and Paris became friends. That's why they're friends now, considers each other as sisters. They watch out for each other, that's why they're so protective of each other. And can you really blame them?"

Logan and Finn just nodded, taking in the information.

"So… What do you think I should do?" Logan asked.

"Just, don't do anything yet. Let them cool down, I think she'll get over it quickly, and wont mention it again." Colin said, standing up. "I think I'll go to my room, try to sleep."

Colin walked out of the room, thinking about everything he had learned about Rory tonight. She didn't trust people easily, she was almost raped, Paris saved her and she made a sister. And she was most likely a virgin. Colin smiled at his last thought. She was a virgin. He shouldn't feel so happy about that fact. But he couldn't help to think about her being as innocent as she looked. Untouched.

He walked up the stairs towards his room, as Steph came out from Rory's room.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

Steph looked at him. "Yeah, she's fine. She just… doesn't like being called Dugreys Mary. They were never together, you know? And then there was the incident… I don't know if I should tell you."

"Is it the story about the party and how she and Paris became friends? 'Cause, she already told me that." Colin said.

"Oh," Steph said. "Well, yeah. That's not a good story, and I just… She doesn't want anybody to think differently of her because she's a virgin. She's not a prude, she was just… never ready."

Colin nodded. "It's fine. Why would she think anybody would think of her differently? We wouldn't do that."

"You guys wouldn't do that, but we both know that some of the guys here would use her. You know, try to 'get the virgin', 'pop her cherry', and all that." Steph said, looking disgusted.

Colin nodded at the truth in her words. Some guys would try to get her too sleep with them. They would most likely do anything to make that happen. Tell her anything. He couldn't let that happen to her.

"Just… Don't tell anybody about this. She doesn't want that." Steph said as she walked away.

Colin nodded, deep in thought.

"Steph, wait!" He said, walking up to her quickly. "You said earlier that she has higher thoughts about me than she leads on. Did she say anything?"

Steph smirked at him. "Why do you want to know? You said you didn't want to ask her out, that she wasn't supposed to know what you feel. So really… It's not important to you, is it?"

Colin glared at her. "Come on Steph." He said, running a hand through his hair. "I just… I need to know. I want to know what she thinks of me, if I had a chance with her."

Steph nodded and stopped walking. "Okay. I don't know what this 'chance' entails, but you do know that she's not like every other girl you've 'dated'. She won't sleep with you on the first date. She's the girlfriend kind of girl, and if you can't do that for her, then you shouldn't ask her out."

"Jeez Steph. Thanks for thinking so highly of me."

"Sorry, but that's how you and the guys have been, since, forever. Can you really blame me?"

Colin nodded. "Fine, I guess your right. But what did she say about me?"

"It wasn't as much what she said, as it was what she didn't say, and what Paris said. She denies her feelings, Paris knows her the best and recognizes that she likes you, but she isn't ready to admit that yet, she's scared. I mean come on, your reputation is probably what's keeping her from admitting to herself that she likes you."

Colin stood there confused. "Why would that scare her? My reputation?"

"Come on Colin. Are you seriously this delusional? She doesn't want to be one of the many. She expects to be the only one, and you have never done that. She has relationships, not escorts for the night. She's the 'meeting-the-parents-girl', not the 'society-bimbo-notch in my bedpost-girl'."

Colin nodded, taking in her words. "So… She most likely likes me, but isn't ready to admit it to herself, much less other people, especially me? So, I shouldn't ask her out anytime soon, huh?"

"Well," Steph said looking him in the eyes. "I wouldn't. Especially after tonight, she might think you're only doing it to get inside her pants."

"I wouldn't do that Steph."

"I know that Colin, but she," Steph said pointing to Rory's door. "Doesn't know that. She doesn't know you that well, and as we learned today, she doesn't trust people easily, and she doesn't trust you or the guys enough to think anything different."

She began walking again, Colin following her.

"I mean, think about it. A virgin her age in society, in this circle, that's not the most common occurrence. My guess is, that a lot of guys have tried to get to her. Tried to get in her pants. Not that it's only society guys, just guys in general. She just doesn't trust guys easily." She said with a shrug.

As they walked towards Steph's room Colin thought about what she had said.

"So," he trailed off. "I should try to be her friend, give her time, get to know her, get her to trust me before I ask her out?"

They reached Steph's room, she opened the door, looking at him.

"I would if I were you." She said with a shrug and closed the door.

Colin nodded at the closed door and ran a hand through his messy hair.

If he wanted a shot with Rory, he had to gain her trust. Get her to know him, to know that he wouldn't take advantage of her or the fact that she was a virgin. He could do that. He could wait for her to admit her feelings to herself.

* * *

Rory woke up early the next morning with a banging inside her head. She stretched to get her phone to check the time. 8:37 AM. Great. Nobody will be up that early.

She turned in the bed, only to come in contact with something. She lifted the covers and found a sleeping Paris underneath them. Rory just laid there, staring at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, before she tried to wake up Paris.

"Paris," she said. "We have to get up and go home now!"

Paris rolled over, burying her head in the pillow. "Sleep Gilmore."

"Paris! Come on. I want to go home, now." Rory whined.

Paris groaned. "Fine, I'm up, see? Happy now?"

"Immensely."

The girls got out of bed and put on some clothes.

"Do you think we can keep what they bought us, or do we leave it here?" Rory asked, holding up her evening gown she wore on the first night.

"Let's just leave it here. They can always return it to us, if they want us to have it." Paris said walking into the bathroom.

The girls got finished with their morning routine and walked downstairs, to check if anybody was awake. They couldn't find anybody, so they called a cab and waited outside.

"So," Paris said looking at Rory. "Why are we leaving this early in the morning, without telling anybody about it?"

"Because Paris," Rory said glaring at her. "I don't want anybody to know what happened last night, and I'm not ready for the three stooges to make fun of me about it yet."

"Rory, it's not a big deal. I bet they can't even remember what happened last night anyway."

Rory shrugged as the cab pulled up. "I just don't want to take that chance."

Paris nodded as the two girls jumped in the cab and made their way back to Yale.

A 45-minute cab ride and $80 poorer, Paris and Rory walked into their dorm, and threw themselves on the couch.

"Breakfast?" Paris asked.

Rory nodded eagerly. "Hector's!"

"Great, I'll make the call. Maybe you should go call Lorelai, apologize for not answering your phone this weekend.

Rory stood up, searching her pockets. "It's not here. Where the hell is it? Wha… Oh my god. The LDB has my phone! How could this be any worse!?"

Rory sighed and grabbed the dorm phone, dialling her mother's number.

"Lorelai's erotic massage parlour. We can get all that tension out of your body, and we will make it a happy ending. Lorelai speaking." Her mom said.

"Hi mom." Rory said.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Oh, you know nothing much. You betrayed me, helped a secret society try to drown your only daughter, said secret society kept calling me 'Dugreys Mary', found out I was a virgin, I have a massive hang over, took a $80 cab ride and lost my phone." Rory ranted. "How 'bout you mom? What's going on in your life?"

"Oh, honey. I just helped them with your fears; I didn't know they would drown you. You're okay, right?"

Rory sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay. It wasn't as bad as I painted it to be, but still… You shouldn't have told them anything."

"Babe," Lorelai sighed. "This was a chance for you to get out of your shell, be a normal college girl, experience things. And you know… Meet some handsome, rich boys you could take advantage of." Lorelai said suggestively.

"I know, I know. And I did the test, so I'm now a member of that secret society. That, by the way, has my phone, and I don't know when I'll get it back, so you can't call me on it."

"Well, okay. Why do they have your phone?" Lorelai asked.

Rory laughed lightly. "Because Paris and I left in a hurry this morning, without notifying anybody about it. I just wanted to go home and have Hector's."

Paris walked into the common room and held up five fingers, indicating that the food would be there in five minutes, at which Rory nodded.

"Rory. You can't just leave without telling anybody where you went, that's not cool for your new friends and potential boy toys."

"Mom. It was you that wanted me to have the whole 'college-experience', and as I see it, ditching my friends at a strange house with a hang over is definitely a part of the 'college-experience'." Rory said confidently.

"Oh, I guess your right. But still. Mommy can't reach you at anytime without your phone! What's mommy going to do?!" Lorelai said dramatically.

There was a knock on the door and Paris moved to open and receive the food.

"Mommy, Hector's here, and Paris and I are really hungry. I'll call you later, okay? Love you."

"Love you too." Her mom said, hanging up the phone.

Rory put the phone down, and sat next to Paris on the couch, eating a taco and watching C-Span. She couldn't help but think of the weekend. It had been fun, scary, intense, trying and so much more. She met a lot of new people; she would never have met, much less talked too, if it weren't for the LDB.

* * *

Colin went down to get breakfast before heading back to Yale, and found Finn and Logan, sitting with Steph and Seth. They were deep in conversation when he walked over to the table and sat down, pouring a cup of coffee.

"I went to their rooms, but nobody answered, so I went in, but they weren't there." Steph said.

"But they aren't down here either. Did anybody check the kitchen or the joining rooms to the dinning room? They could've passed out there?"

"No, I followed them to Rory's room last night. They were definitely in her room, fast asleep when I left them." Steph answered Seth.

"What're you talking about?" Colin asked, not understanding their conversation.

"Oh, it's just that… We can't really find Rory or Paris." Steph said, shrugging.

"Did you look in the library?" Colin asked, knowing that Rory loved books, and if Rory were there, Paris most likely wouldn't be far behind her.

"No, we didn't. You think they could be there?" Seth asked him.

Colin nodded. "Yeah, Rory loves the books in there, and Paris must have followed her there."

Seth nodded and stood up, walking towards the stairs.

"So," Logan said, looking at Steph. "Last night was… intense huh?"

Steph just shrugged. "Kind of. You know, she isn't mad. She just needs to work through some things, get input from Paris. She isn't blaming anybody for anything; she's not like that. She's just… I don't know how to say it, so I'll quote her. _'She's over being known as Dugreys Mary. She's not his, nor was she ever his. He wasn't with her, and if he had been, she still wouldn't have been his. He wouldn't have owned her. There isn't anybody on this earth that has the right to call another human being theirs.'_ "

"That's what she said after walking out of the room?" Finn said. "She's a very… different sheila then."

Steph smiled. "She was raised by a single mother, who had run away from society and from money. A feminist raised her, proving to her that women are just as strong as men. Believing she could do anything she made up her mind to. That she was a strong and independent woman, and that she shouldn't let anybody step on her or others. That she had to speak her mind and defend those who couldn't or wouldn't defend themselves. God, I wish I had her mom."

"Yeah, we were stuck with the Hartford trophy moms, that didn't know how to change a diaper, much less how to raise a child." Logan said.

Steph looked at Logan again. "And it's because of how she was raised, that she took offence to you and everybody else calling her 'Dugreys Mary'. She's not mad or anything. She just… doesn't want to be associated with what made her life miserable for so long." She said trailing off, looking serious. "He literally stalked her. Followed her around school, came to her house, called her all the time, insulted her on a daily basis, laughing at her when she was down. He wasn't very nice to her. I understand her and why she doesn't want everybody to know that she was _the_ Mary. You know how Tristan was talking about her."

"Oh, oh, I remember!" Finn said excitedly.

"Finn, that isn't anything to be excited about. He was talking about her as a prize, as a conquest he would do anything to get. While he was so hooked on getting in her pants, he at the same time loathed her and trash talked her. You know, he once said he'd thought about spiking the punch at some dance at Chilton, you know, to get her to loosen up. Do you think that's okay, Finn?" Steph asked seriously.

"I understand what you're saying Steph, I really do. But come on, it's just a phrase, it's not like we believe Dugrey owns her. She was just his Mary. It was just a nickname." Logan said.

Steph snorted and looked at him. "Seriously Logan? Don't you understand anything of what I just said? She doesn't like being called anybody's, like she's some toy or prize you can buy. Just think about this… Tristan was pretty much 'The King' of Chilton right?" The guys nodded. "Good, when he claimed her as Mary, _his_ Mary, and tried anything to get in her pants, what do you think the other guys at Chilton did?"

The guys shrugged, looking confused at what she was saying.

"They saw her as his. She was considered _his_ Mary, whether she wanted it or not. He was over her constantly, getting jealous, fighting her boyfriend, and scaring other guys away. She didn't get to be known for who _she_ was, but rather what _he_ thought she was. She didn't get to be her own person around Chilton for her sophomore year, because of Dugrey and his issues. It was first when he was booted to North Carolina and she became friends with Paris, she was able to fully be herself, and even then, many of the guys at Chilton still saw her as Dugreys Mary."

Logan and Finn nodded, while Colin looked intently at Steph.

"She doesn't want a relationship then?" Colin asked, hoping the answer would be in his favour.

Steph shook her head. "It's not like that. She just doesn't want to be with someone who thinks of her as his, like he owns her. She doesn't ever want to be called anybody's again. She wants to be known for _her_ , not who she's with. She broke up with her first boyfriend, because he was too possessive and got jealous all the time. She wants to be able to be herself and be friends with whomever she wants to, and still be in a relationship."

The guys nodded. "Okay, so, do you think I should apologize for calling her that?" Logan asked her.

"No, I think that she jus…" Steph said as Seth walked over and interrupted her.

"They aren't in the library, kitchen or any other of the rooms!" He said in a panic.

"Seth, mate. Relax. Try calling their phones." Finn suggested.

Seth nodded and tried calling Paris.

"It just goes straight to voicemail." He hung up and tried Rory.

After a little while, a phone rang inside the dinning room.

"Hello?" A male voice said.

"Ian? What're you doing with Rory's phone?" Seth said, while they all looked confused.

"I took it from her on Thursday, she was about to answer it in the car, and I just forgot to give it back to her, apparently."

"So, you don't know where she is? Have any of you guys seen her?"

"Nope. None of the guys have seen her or the fighter chick since last night."

Seth nodded and hung up, without saying bye.

"They aren't here. They aren't here. What the fuck?!" Seth said in a panic. "We're so getting sued by their families. This is not good. Did we seriously loose them?"

Steph stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Snap out of it Seth. Maybe they just went home early and forgot to tell anybody."

"Yeah. Yeah." He said, relaxing. "That's it. They just went home." He said as he walked away.

"You really think they went home early, without telling anybody about it?" Colin asked.

Steph nodded. "I wouldn't put it past Rory to get out of here, to try not dealing with or seeing any of you three. And you know, Paris wouldn't let her go alone, so she would follow her."

* * *

It was Monday afternoon as Rory walked from her last lecture towards the coffee cart closest to her dorm. She hadn't met Steph or the three stooges, for which she was grateful. She just wanted to be left alone and not think about the weekend, except where the hell her phone was. She walked up to the coffee cart and got her fix. Rory headed towards her dorm to have her and Paris' mandatory 'Monday friend day', that Terrence made Paris request. As she opened the door to her dorm, she was met up front with a panicked Paris.

"Gilmore, where have you been? The phone have been ringing non-stop, from both your grandmothers, my mother and, oh, Steph came by with your phone, so please. MAKE THE CALLS STOP!"

"Okay okay, Paris." Rory said with a sigh. "What did the devil's trifecta want?"

"They're throwing a party!" She shouted.

"Who's throwing a party now?" Rory asked with an eye roll.

"Both your grandmothers… And my mother!" Paris said pacing the common room. "TOGETHER!"

"What?"

"They've joined forces, and is now throwing a party on Friday. I mean, it's bad enough we have to attend these things at their friends' houses, but when they join their evil powers and throws a party themselves, god knows what the hell could happen! I can't do this. They expect us to be there… ALL NIGHT!"

"WHAT?!" Rory shouted, panicked over the prospect of having her grandmothers and Vivian Exxon-Gellar throwing a party, together.

"And… Here's the kicker. It's a party for us, apparently. Rory, this is not how it should go. I don't want a party." Paris said in a tone Rory hadn't heard her use much. "I can't breathe."

"Okay, Paris. Sit on the couch and put your head between your legs and do the exercises." Rory said quickly. "Then, I'll call Adolf and find out what the hell is going on!"

As Paris did what she was told, Rory grabbed her phone, and called her grandmother.

"Gilmore residence." The maid said.

"Hello, may I please speak with my grandmother, Emily?"

"Yes, just a moment."

There was silent on the other end of the phone, then she heard footsteps.

"Hello, this is Emily."

"Grandma, hi it's Rory."

"Hello Rory. How are you doing?" Emily asked her.

"Well, I'm great, but Paris isn't doing so good. She said something about a party on Friday?"

"Yes, Francine, Vivian and I are throwing you two girls a Yale Alumni party, so you can get to meet our friends from Yale, and hopefully get some contacts in the process, and who knows, maybe meet a nice young man in the mean time." Emily said.

"Grandma, I don't think tha…" Rory began, but was quickly cut of by Emily.

"Rory, dear. It's just a party, which you and Paris are required to attend. You will gain from this. Now, we expect you two to arrive before the party starts and talk to all our friends. You will be polite, nothing like your mother, and you will be dressed appropriately."

"Bu…"

"I have to go now dear, I will see you Friday. Call your mother and tell her that Friday night dinner is cancelled." Emily said as she hung up the phone.

Paris looked up at Rory. "Well?"

"Oh, there's a party. We have to go. This cannot be good. I'm calling the whisperer." Rory said.

She hit speed dial one, and waited for the other line to be picked up.

"Lo?" Lorelai said.

"Mommy! The devils trifecta has assembled and is throwing a party on Friday! For me and Paris!"

"What? A party… this Friday? What about Friday night dinner?"

"Mom, focus! Party for me and Paris!" Rory shouted into the phone.

"Okay. Party for you and Paris. I need more information babe." Lorelai said calmly.

"Some Yale Alumni friends of theirs, something about contacts and nice young boys in the process…" Rory said trailing off.

"OH MY GOD!" Lorelai shouted. "Rory, I need you to sit down, get Paris too."

"Okay, we're currently sitting down. Just rip of the bandage."

"They're hosting a party for you two, a party with 'young nice men'," Lorelai said in her best Emily tone. "Babe, they hosting a 'Rory and Paris auction', but without the auctiony part. It's a party with all the eligible nice, blue-blooded bachelors in Hartford."

Rory's face paled and she couldn't speak.

"Babe? Ror? RORY!" Her mom shouted through the phone.

Paris looked at her, confused hearing Lorelai shouting and getting no reaction she took the phone from her.

"Lorelai, it's Paris. Rory is currently in a coma. Now what's happening?"

"Uh, Paris, it's a party where they're hoping you two will find your future husbands."

"What?" Paris asked, surprisingly calm.

"It's a 'Rory and Paris auction' – without the auctiony part, of course." Lorelai answered.

"And we're sure about this?"

"I'm quite sure. I speak Emily, remember? This is so typical my mother. Don't worry. I will call her right now, and see what I can do. I'll call you back."

"Okay…" Paris trailed off.

"Oh, and Paris. Make sure you both are breathing and order some food. Lots and lots of food. Maybe get some alcohol, all right?" Lorelai said.

"Sure okay. Food and alcohol. Breathing. I think we can do that." Paris said.

"Great. Bye!"

Paris threw the phone on the coffee table after hanging up. She looked at Rory, who was now looking at Paris.

"Your mom is calling her mom. Don't worry just yet. Plus, if we have to go, we'll drink like there's no tomorrow, okay?" Paris said in a soothing tone.

Rory just nodded and went to the freezer, taking out a bottle of vodka and grabbing two glasses from the cabinet.

"We need this, now." She said while pouring vodka in the glasses. "Bottoms up, Paris!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Definitely a meat market**_

Colin looked over the mail after his last lecture that Tuesday. And there it was. A formal invitation to some party thrown by his parents' friends. Picking up the invitation, he noticed two more. Thank god that Logan and Finn was invited to this one too.

"Finn! Logan! Get out here!" He shouted.

Finn and Logan came out into the common room. And looked at him confused.

"Well, what is it, mate?" Finn said.

He held up the three invitations, and got two groans as response.

Logan took a step towards him. "What the hell is it now?"

"And it was such a lovely Tuesday." Finn said, looking up at the ceiling. "What ever did we do to deserve this?"

They all grabbed their envelope and tore it open. Colin read the invitation.

 _Dear Mr. McCrae._

 _You are hereby invited to the Yale Alumni party, hosted by Francine Hayden, Emily Gilmore and Vivian Exxon-Gellar._

 _The party will be hosted at the Hayden house, at 37459 New Hartford Avenue, 98075 Hartford._

 _The dress will be formal._

 _This invitation is for you only, not yourself and a date._

 _RSVP is required with Emily Gilmore._

 _The kindest regards,_

 _Francine Hayden, Emily Gilmore and Vivian Exxon-Gellar._

"Well… This is…" Colin said, not knowing what to say.

Finn looked up from his invitation. "This is utter bullshit! No date? What the holy hell?"

Logan looked up at them. "There's a reason we can't bring a date to this. I bet that Rory and Paris are required to attend this too, and they will be the only two girls at this party, except from our mothers." He said smirking. "This is a meat market. All the eligible bachelors of Hartford are probably attending. They wish for Rory and Paris to find their future husband at this party."

"Are you sure mate?" Finn asked. "Maybe… it's just what it says on the invitation though, right? I don't want to be set up. No offence to loves, but I'm not marrying any of them."

Colin just shook his head. "Yeah, lets call Steph. I bet she got the invitation too."

He took out his phone and dialled Stephs number, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Steph, it's Colin. Did you get an invitation to a Yale Alumni party on Friday?" He asked, going straight to the point.

"What? Wait a minute, I haven't checked my mail." She said. He could hear her shuffling through her mail, humming.

"Mmh, nope. No invitation." She said. "Hey, why didn't I get one? I'm at Yale too! Not that I want to go. You're on your own! Bye!" She said, quickly hanging up.

"Logan's right. It's a meat market. Steph's not going." Colin said.

"Calm down you two," Logan said laughing at Colin and Finn's worried expressions. "It's not like they're marrying us of, it's just a party so Rory and Paris can meet all the bachelor's of Hartford. And if I have the right impression of those girls, they aren't going to love the idea, hell, maybe they'll even make sure it's a complete failure."

Colin nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Doesn't seem like those two would take kindly to being set up like this. Maybe it wont be so bad, right? There's always the possibility for a sub-party."

"Right… Sub-party," Finn said. "I need alcohol now, though. To the pub!"

Logan and Colin nodded in agreement, grabbed their jackets and headed out the door.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon. The past week had flown by for Rory and Paris, while they vehemently tried to get the upcoming party cancelled, moved or anything else. But the grandmothers and mother wouldn't budge, so she there she stood. At the coffee cart outside the building where she just had her last lecture of the day.

"Hey Jack, just the usual, please." She said with a smile.

"You got it, Ror."

He handed over her coffee, and Rory walked away, when someone called her name.

"Rory!"

She knew that voice, but couldn't quite place it, so she turned around and saw Colin jogging lightly towards her. She quickly turned around again and began walking towards her dorm.

"RORY! Wait!" He shouted again, while approaching her.

She just kept walking, not wanting to deal with him today of all days. She felt a hand on her shoulder and stopped.

"Why didn't you wait?"

"I… I just am very busy right now." She said, not looking at him.

"Rory… Come on." He said, trying to get her to look at him, but she just kept her eyes on the ground. "I thought we were over the whole 'hating and avoiding me'-thing?" He teased.

"I know, and I wasn't avoiding you. I really have been busy this week." She said as she began walking towards the dorm again, with him following her.

"Then why did you leave the LDB early? Why haven't we seen either you or Paris in the last week? Steph said she went to your dorm on Monday, and Paris practically slammed the door in her face. What happened?"

"Nothing happened." She said lamely.

"I know something happened, or you wouldn't ignore us like this." He said with frustration clear in his voice.

"God Colin. Why the hell do you care so much?!" Rory practically screamed at him. "Can't you just understand that Paris and I have been busy this week and have had other things to do, than be around you guys all week!"

Colin took a hold on her elbow and stopped her walking, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Is it about Saturday night? Is that what's making you guys ignore us? Making you ignore Steph?" Colin said. "Steph didn't do anything, why are you ignoring her? She practically assaulted Logan after you and Paris left the room. God Rory," he said, running a hand through his brown messy hair and closed his eyes. "I thought you didn't care about such things, we don't. Nobody thinks anything differently about you."

Rory just stood there, silent looking at the ground again. Colin moved closer to her and put a finger under her chin, lifting her head and meeting her eyes.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? I thought we had some kind of a friendship, where you at least trusted me, just a little bit. We haven't told anybody, because it's nobody's business than yours. We have to see each other quite a lot, because of the LDB, our classes together, hell, even at the party tonight. You have too talk to us at some point." He said and walked away.

* * *

Rory just stood there for a minute, and then resumed her walk towards the dorm thinking about what Colin had said. They didn't care, didn't think anything differently of her and hadn't told anybody else. She felt herself relax for the first time in almost a week. Wait, did he say he was attending the party tonight? She wasn't ready to face him and the others just yet. She needed more time. She opened the door to her dorm and saw Paris sitting on the couch, watching a documentary.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for tonight?" Rory asked her.

Paris shrugged, not looking away from the TV. "The way I see it, we can be a little late, since we have to be there, before the actual party starts, so I'm taking my sweet time."

Rory just shook her head and walked into her room, getting her towel and walked towards the bathroom.

"Gilmore, don't take too long, I need to get in there too, you know." Paris shouted at her.

Rory laughed. "Of course Paris, but I thought you were taking your sweet time?"

Paris glared at her. "I am, but that doesn't mean I have to smell like an old trucker."

Rory walked out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, walking straight to her room to find her dress for tonight.

She looked through the dresses she had, not wanting to wear any of them. So she settled on a black lace dress with thin straps, an acceptable neckline, a deep back and the dress stopped just above her knees. Feeling in the mood for some colour, she grabbed a pair of red Dior peep-toed pumps. She accessorised with a single diamond necklace and diamond ear studs. She had on mascara and 'cat-eye' eyeliner and a bright red lipstick. She found her red leather clutch and put in her keys, phone, extra cash and a flask filled with scotch, just in case, as Paris put it. She put her hair in a high bun.

She walked into the common room, ready to head out, but realized Paris wasn't ready.

"Paris!" She shouted. "Come on! We're already 10 minutes late!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist Gilmore! I'm almost ready!"

Rory sat on the couch, waiting for Paris. She didn't want to experience the wrath of Emily Gilmore tonight. Just then, there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door.

"Oh, hey Steph." Rory said with a small smile.

"Hey Rory. I'm sorry if this is not a good time, but I just had to know if you were avoiding me? I practically got this door slammed in my face on Monday. You know I haven't told anybody about you being a virgin, right?"

Rory sighed. "I know Steph. I just… Needed some time. Just me and Paris, you know? I needed to think things through and get up my nerve to talk to you and the guys again. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you and that Paris slammed the door in your face. She can be a bit overprotective, especially about this subject."

Steph nodded. "I know it's fine. I was just making sure we were, you know, still friends?"

Rory laughed. "Yes, I would like it if we were still friends, Steph."

She smiled back at Rory. "Great, then I have to warn you that the three stooges will be attending the party tonight, while I, however will not."

Rory nodded. "I know. My grandmothers and Paris mother have decided it's time that we _think about the future_ and find a suitable husband." She said with an eye roll.

"Well, it seems like you know what's going on then." Steph said smiling. "I'll just go, I have to get ready for a night out with the girls, you know, girls night out!"

Rory nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later, okay?"

She hugged Steph goodbye, as Paris came out of her room, wearing a deep purple dress that stopped just over her knees. It had a deep neckline and was tight on her body until her hips, where tulle made up the skirt on her dress. She had paired the dress with black Louboutin pumps, a pearl necklace, pearl earring and a black clutch. Her hair was curled slightly at the ends and half of it was held back with a diamond hairpin. She had on minimal make-up, only some mascara and a natural gloss on her lips.

"Okay Gilmore, I'm ready. Lets head out and see if we can escape the wrath of Emily Gilmore."

They grabbed their jackets and went to the parking lot, where the limo Paris had ordered was waiting. Paris had said a limo was necessary, since they would be drinking throughout the entire night to make it, and therefore couldn't drive themselves. Rory had to admit that the limo was a good idea, because she already felt the need for her first drink of the night.

* * *

Colin, Logan and Finn stood outside the enormous Hayden mansion. It was even bigger than their houses. Colin felt slightly nervous of being here, having to talk to Rory. Hell, it wasn't even safe to assume she would talk to any of them tonight.

"Well mates," Finn said. "Maybe we should ring the bell and go get this over with? What do you say?"

Logan and Colin nodded.

"Okay, I guess I have to be the brave one and ring the bell." Finn said, not looking amused by the prospect of him ringing the bell and having to be at the party. He slowly reached the doorbell as they heard a woman's voice behind them.

"It's scary isn't it? Ringing the bell to what you know is going to be hell on earth."

The guys slowly turned around and saw a beautiful woman in her early to mid thirties, clear blue eyes and long dark brown hair. She looked slightly familiar, but Colin couldn't place her.

"Yeah, it's just…" Finn said trailing off. The woman laughed.

"Don't worry. I understand you completely. Every Friday night I have the exact same thoughts and fears that you do right now. I would rather be anywhere, but here. But alas, I was summoned here."

Finn chuckled, while Colin and Logan was just standing there, glaring at the woman.

"Well, shall we?" She motioned to the door.

The guys nodded, while she just opened the door, without any hesitation and walked into the mansion.

Colin looked over at Logan and Finn, who were standing there with amused grins on their faces. You couldn't just walk into a house like that, Colin thought. She must be insane; Francine Hayden and Emily Gilmore would have her head.

The guys just followed her into the hall, where a maid took their coats, met them. As they walked towards the dinning room, they were met by Emily Gilmore and Francine Hayden.

"Hello boys." Emily said, smiling at them.

A round of "Hello Mrs. Gilmore and Mrs. Hayden," was heard from the boys, while the woman remained quiet.

"You boys can go join the party in the dinning room." Francine Hayden said.

They all nodded and began to walk away, when they heard the voice of Emily Gilmore.

"Honestly Lorelai, you can't just walk into people's houses like that. You must ring the bell and let the maid open the door."  
"Mother," the woman said. "I've been to this house a million times, I don't see the problem here. I still ring the bell at your house, doesn't that make you feel a little bit better?"

"Emily, it's quite all right." Francine Hayden said, smiling at the woman.

"Hello Lorelai. How are you? How's the inn?"

"Life is great, I have a daughter, she's here tonight, you might know her. She's the one you're trying to set up with all these blue-blooded young men tonight," she teased. "The inn is great. We're booked full through out the rest of the year."

"Well, that's good." Francine said. "But Lorelai, you know we just want Rory the best. She isn't going to be with someone attending this party, if she doesn't wish to."

The guys just kept walking, until they couldn't hear the conversation between the three women anymore.

"So… I'm guessing that, that woman was Rory's mom?" Logan said. "She doesn't look like she has a 20 year old daughter."

"She was foxy, that woman." Finn said with a smirk. "Loves got good genes."

"I knew she looked familiar." Colin said.

"Well, lets go find the bar!" Finn said as he began to walk around. "I need a drink to survive this!"

Colin and Logan nodded and followed him and eventually found the bar and ordered their scotch.

The guys watched as the room was filled with older men and women and boys around their age.

"Well, you weren't kidding when you said that Rory and Paris would be the only girls here." Colin said looking at Logan.

Logan shrugged. "I know. It's kind of sad that their families thinks they can't find boys on their own." He said, turning to the bar, ordering another scotch.

"If they are the only sheilas here, then where the hell are they?" Finn said, as Rory and Paris walked into the room.

Colin looked at them, but instantly locked his eyes on Rory. She was beautiful, not too much make-up, but just enough to accentuate her natural beauty. Her big blue eyes looking around the room and landing on him, locking eyes with him, she shot him a big beautiful smile, before Emily Gilmore came and pulled her with her to meet all the guests.

* * *

Rory and Paris was dragged by Emily Gilmore and Vivian Exxon-Gellar through the dinning room, meeting all their 'friends', and being introduced to their sons, practically getting to know their net worth. Rory rolled her eyes inwardly for the 100th time that night, when her grandmother came and pulled her towards a couple, talking with a tall blonde man.

"Oh, Eleanor and Michael, I would like you too meet my granddaughter Rory." Emily said smiling. "Rory, this is Eleanor and Michael Dugrey."

Rory froze. Dugrey? Please, dear god no! Don't let him be here, let him for the love of all that is holy, have a brother. Rory put on her society smile and walked up to the couple and greeted them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey, pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Miss Gilmore-Hayden, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Emily and Francine talks about you all the time."

"Oh, please, its just Rory, Mrs. Durgrey. I'm sure my grandmothers aren't saying anything too bad?" She said politely.

The woman laughed. "No, don't worry Rory, they couldn't be more proud of you and praises you all the time." Her husband cleared his throat. "Oh, right, excuse me my manners. This," she said and pointed to the blonde man, still standing with his back towards Rory, "Is our son Tristan."

The blonde turned and faced Rory; his trademark smirk in place while his eyes roamed her body, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Hello Tristan," Rory said politely, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm absolutely fine, now." He answered with his smirk in place.

"Could you excuse me and my grandmother, for just one moment?" Rory asked, but before getting her answer, she walked away with her grandmother following her.

"That was very rude, Rory." Emily said.

Rory sighed. "I understand that you want me to find a nice young man and settle down, grandma, I do. But I have to tell you, that _Tristan Dugrey_ ," she said with venom in her voice, "Is not going to be that guy. I will talk politely to his parents, and if I have too, I will converse briefly with him, but I'm leaving this conversation right now and finding Paris."

With that, Rory turned and walked up to the bar, hoping to find her mom or Paris, hell, even finding the three stooges. She had to get away from _him_. When she reached the bar, she saw her mom sitting there, drinking her martini talking to the bartender. She always said it paid off, being friendly with the bartender.

"Mommy," Rory said as she took a seat besides her. "Bible boy's here."

"What? He's here, as in this house, trying to become your future husband?" Lorelai said.

Rory just nodded, while Lorelai finished her martini and motioning for the bartender.

"A martini and Manhattan, and two Tequila shots."

The bartender nodded and poured the Tequila, placing it in front of Lorelai, she gave Rory one of the shots, while she herself downed the other. In the meantime the bartender came and placed the drinks in front of them.

"Okay, damage control. Where's Paris?" Lorelai asked, knowing that Paris would be less than cordial towards Tristan.

Rory shrugged. "Don't know. Haven't looked for her yet, just came straight to the bar."

Lorelai nodded. "Okay, lets split up and find her." She said as she stood up and searched through the room after Paris. "Oh, never mind, found her. She's talking to some guy with greasy hair."

Rory looked over and found her best friend looking rather un-amused by the guy, and looking like she wanted to throttle him. Rory began to walk over to her.

"I got her," she said looking back at her mom. "I can somehow control her, I hope."

Rory walked over to Paris and the guy, whom she hadn't been introduced to yet. She reached them, and grabbed Paris elbow to get her attention.

"What now, mother?" Paris gritted through her teeth, before turning to see Rory. "Oh, sorry Gilmore. Thought it was mother dearest." She said, effectively ignoring the greasy hair guy, who just stood in silence.

"Okay, Paris. You have to promise me that you wont do anything stupid, right now, can you do that?" Rory asked her.

"What are you talking about now? I've been perfectly polite and sweet this entire night."

"Tristan's here." Rory whispered.

Paris looked at her intently. "I'm sorry what? For a minute it sounded like you said that the spawn of Satan was here."

Rory just nodded. "It's true. I was just with him and his parents. I didn't know they would be here."

Paris got wide eyes and held in a breath, before her eyes narrowed and was filled with anger, her mouth a straight line across her red face.

"Where's Lorelai?" She muttered.

"At the bar."

"Great," Paris said grabbing Rory's hand and started walking towards the bar. "Then that's where we're going."

Paris pulled Rory across the room and made it to the bar, only to be met with Lorelai and several drinks lined up for the two girls. Paris quickly grabbed a shot and took it, before grabbing a martini and taking a big sip.

"If I see him, I'm going to castrate him in front of his parents." Paris said to Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded and took a sip of her drink. "Paris, I understand your need to defend Rory and castrate Tristan, believe me, but we have to keep it civil, at least for tonight. The devil's trifecta is at work here, they will not be happy with a scene like that."

"And…" Rory quipped in. "I can defend myself, just fine thank you."

"Defend yourself from who?" A voice behind them asked.

They all turned and saw the three stooges standing there, looking at them.

"Dugrey." Paris spat with anger evident in her voice.

"He's here?" Logan asked looking around. "Where?"

"Don't know, don't care," Rory said. "As long as I don't have to interact with him, he could be where ever the fuck he wanted."

"Wow love," Finn said with a grin. "You swearing, I did not expect that."

"Yeah, well, I have a feeling you will experience so much more tonight." Rory said with frustration.

"Can't you just avoid him, if you don't want to see him?" Colin asked.

Paris snorted. "You couldn't avoid Tristan Dugrey you were on the other side of the equator. He's like a sickness. He's fucking everywhere and moves in when you're at your weakest."

The guys nodded, although looking slightly confused.

"So," Logan said looking at Paris. "Care to join us on the dance floor in an attempt to stay clear of Dugrey?"

The girls nodded and grabbed Logan and Colin.

"We're dancing, and you don't stop until Adolf and Mussolini stops us, you got that?" Rory asked.

The guys looked confused. "Adolf and Mussolini?" Colin asked.

"Emily Gilmore and Vivian Exxon-Gellar," Paris said like it was obvious. "It's easier to use historical figures around them, when complaining about them."

They reached the dance floor and Rory laid her hand in Colin's and placed her other hand on his shoulder, while he placed his free hand on her waist, his fingertips grazing her bare skin on her back, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Are you okay?" He asked her with a worried expression.

Rory just looked over his shoulder and watched the room. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just… I don't want to deal with him today, or you know… ever again."

Colin nodded. "So," he trailed off.

Rory looked at him and sighed. "I know. I'm sorry for avoiding you guys in the last week. I just had to think some things through and talk with Paris." Colin nodded. "I will tell her to back down and apologize to Steph for slamming a door in her face. I also, apologized to her earlier this evening, and we're okay. Now are we okay?" Rory asked Colin, looking him in the eyes.

He nodded. "We're fine, don't worry. We thought you just needed some time, but it became evident that you were avoiding us, and I really thought that we were beginning to be more than just acquaintances, so I didn't understand it."

Rory looked down. "It's just, high school, well more like sophomore year, wasn't the best for me, and I was reminded about that the whole weekend and it was frustrating, and then you found out I was a virgin, and I feared it would be sophomore year over again, and I didn't want that, so it was easier to avoid you, than confront you."

Colin placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"We, and by that I mean, me, Logan and Finn, would never behave like that, you have to trust that. We haven't treated you any differently up until now, have we?"

Rory shook her head. "No, I guess not."

Colin nodded. "So… You're going to stop avoiding us and talk to us again?"

"Yes, I promise." She said smiling up at him. "Now, I know what I said about dancing, but I need a drink, so we're going to the bar, and you're not leaving my side. You're my shield against both Tristan and the wrath of Emily Gilmore, that is sure to be unleashed at any moment now."

Colin laughed. "Okay, lets go to the bar then."

He took her hand in his, and walked towards the bar that was empty now.

Colin let go of her hand to order the drinks when she heard him.

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary. How does your garden grow?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Goodbye Dugrey**_

Rory froze. All the blood ran from her face. After a minute of her standing frozen, she felt the anger flood through her veins, making her head red and her eyes cloud. She didn't turn around, and kept her gaze on Colin and the bartender.

"Oh Mary, come on." He said. "You couldn't ignore me, even if you wanted too."

She heard him come closer and felt his breath on her shoulder. "Even though we both now you don't want to ignore me." He whispered.

Rory turned around fast and took a step away from him.

"Don't think you know what I want, Tristan!" She said through gritted teeth.

He laughed. "We both know that you want me Mary. You've wanted me since Chilton."

Rory snorted. "Ha, if you're still this delusional, I really pity you. I didn't want you back at Chilton, and I certainly don't want you know."

"Oh Mary," He said while smirking. "Are you still with bagboy? I thought you would have dumped him by now."

"That's really none of your business. Now I have a friend I need to get back to."

She turned around and saw Colin had been shanghaied, by her grandmother, and was currently talking to some old men. Rory groaned and began to walk towards him, but felt a hand on her elbow and suddenly she was being dragged towards the dance floor. She looked up and her eyes met with his icy blue eyes.

"So Mary." Tristan said with a smirk and amusement present in his eyes, while grabbing her hips while she squirmed, trying to get free of his grip. "You're a Yalie now, huh?"

"Well, good deduction Einstein," She said sarcastically. "But what I don't get is why you're here. You don't even attend Yale."

Tristan moved so they were standing in a corner of the room, not clearly visible to the guests on the dance floor.

He smirked. "Well, my mother was a Yalie, and this is a meat market, hence my presence here."

"Yeah, well, you're free to go now. I doubt anyone will miss you much." She said as she began to walk away.

"Mary, Mary, Mary." He said. "It's not going to be this easy, you can't just walk away from me."

"Oh yeah – watch me."

He laughed and grabbed her, forcing her back into the corner, but this time he blocked her, so she couldn't go.

"Tristan let me go and leave me alone." She said with gritted teeth and venom lasing her voice.

He smirked. "Oh Mary, baby, I have no intention of letting you go. We should catch up, talk about our lives. For example…" He said trailing of. An evil smirk appearing on his face. "Are you still a good little Mary? Have you yet to be deflowered?"

Rory just stood there, sending him a death glare, hoping he would evaporate. She tried pushing him away and moving away from him, but he didn't budge.

He laughed, and then turned serious. "I'm very happy and pleased you saved yourself for me, and I'll be happy too be the one defiling you."

"I didn't save myself for you, Tristan! I never had any intention of sleeping with you and every girl who ever did must be seriously ill." She said getting angrier by the minute. "And YOU will never be the one to defile me, as you put it."

"Oh Mary," He smirked. "We both now it's just a matter of time before you'll give in to your feelings and you'll seek me out to take away your innocence."

Rory pushed him again. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted.

He only moved closer, so his mouth was right besides her ear. "Mary…" he whispered, his voice low and husky, making her sick and nauseous. "No one will come and help you; it's just you and me… All night." He said laughing.

Rory take a deep breath, reminding herself that Paris and her mom was here tonight, when she finally heard Paris voice.

"Dugrey," She spat out. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Tristan turned and faced Paris. "Mary and I are just catching up, Paris. Do you have a problem with that?"

Paris grabbed Rory's arm. "Actually, I do. She doesn't want to talk to you, and I advise you to grant her that wish, or else I'll personally make sure you'll be castrated."

He laughed and smirked. "And when did _the_ Paris Gellar, become Mary's protector?"

"Dugrey…" Paris said trailing off. "How you've missed so much. One, her name's not Mary, its Rory, learn the difference. Two, I'd protect any girl from you, simply because you're a slimey, no good douchebag, that never takes no for an answer, and three, Gilmore here, is my roommate and best friend, so of course I'm not going to let you talk to her and pester her all over again."

Tristan stood there for a minute, before laughing. "Please Gellar. Just hand over the Mary and you can get back to scaring the shit out of the other guys at this party."

Paris let go of Rory's arm and stepped closer to Tristan, her face only inches away from his.

"This will be your last warning, Dugrey." She said in a low and dangerous voice that Rory rarely heard. "You will leave Rory alone, if you absolutely HAVE to interact, you will call her by her name and be nothing but civil towards her and you will NOT talk about you 'defiling her' or any other sick analogy you can muster up, you got that?" Paris said, moving away from him. "You forgot that we're not the little school girls you knew back at Chilton, and I, can do you bodily harm like you've never imagined, so if I were you, I would stay clear of me and Rory."

* * *

Colin saw Rory and Paris sitting at the bar, deep in conversation. Paris' facial expression was blank and showing no emotion, while Rory was clearly angry, her face flushed. He walked over to them

"Hey," He said looking at Rory. "I'm sorry about leaving you, but your grandmother shanghaied me into a conversation with a bunch of business men."

Rory looked at him and shot him a small smile. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I knew it was a possibility with Emily Gilmore here."

"So… What happened? You two don't exactly look happy."

Paris snorted. "Well, we just had the pleasure of conversing with Dugrey."

Colin nodded. "I'm sorry about that, but was it really as bad as you thought it would be?"

Rory glared at him. "It definitely was. You don't know what he says to me when we're alone."

Colin felt a pang of jealousy when she said she had been alone with him. Why was she alone with him? She hated him; she had made that very clear.

"Okay," He said raising his hands in surrender. "What happened?"

Rory shook her head. "It's not something I would like to discuss right now, maybe at another time."

Colin nodded as Logan and Finn walked up to them.

Finn groaned. "Isn't it time for a sub-party soon? I think I'm being suffocated with all this business talk and tulle on the old birds!"

Paris nodded. "There's the pool house, it's almost on the other side of the property, so they can't find us right away."

Rory looked at Colin and Logan. "You two grab some alcohol, while we," She said motioning between her, Paris and Finn. "Goes to the pool house and makes sure that the devils trifecta is unaware of the situation."

Finn grinned wide and nodded. "Yes mates, go find the alcohol and leave me with the sheilas."

Colin and Logan nodded and walked away in the pursuit of some alcohol.

"So… Why were they angry those two?" Logan asked.

"Oh, they just talked to Dugrey, and apparently it didn't go very well."

Logan just nodded. "How can they seriously hate him so much? I mean sure, he was a dick in high school, but come on. This isn't high school anymore, he can't be that big of an asshole."

Colin snorted. "Do you even remember Dugrey? He was the biggest dickhead north of the equator."

As Colin finished the sentence, none other than Tristan Dugrey himself joined them.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Dugrey." Logan said, while Colin just nodded.

"So… Where you two going?"

"Nowhere, just looking for a bottle of scotch, the bartender isn't very fond of us, and is keeping it too himself, and you know… To get through this night we seriously need it." Colin quickly answered, not wanting Logan to tell him about the sub-party.

"So, no sub-party has been established as of yet?" Tristan asked.

"No," Logan said shaking his head. "Our parents and the hostesses are keeping a firm eye on everybody, apparently."

"Oh that's too bad." He said, not looking sad at all. "Do you know the girls, that are being paraded around here then?"

Colin and Logan nodded. "Yeah, met them at Yale." Colin said.

"Kind of intense those two, especially Paris." Logan said.

Tristan laughed. "You can say that twice. Paris was always like that, but Rory… You know, she's Mary." He said with a smirk.

"Really?" Logan said, while Colin looked at him confused.

"Yeah… Pretty sure she's still a Mary." He laughed.

"What makes you say that? She isn't as innocent as she looks." Colin said.

He smirked. "Well, lets just say we had a conversation about the topic earlier… but you're right, she wont be as innocent as she looks later."

Logan laughed. "You sure you can talk her into giving you her virginity? You have the biggest ego, Dugrey."

Tristan frowned. "Why wouldn't I be able to do that? And it's not like I have to do all the work. She's drinking tonight; I'll just have to wait until the perfect moment. She wont even be able to say no." He said with a smirk.

Colin shook his head in disbelieve and snorted. "Yeah, well good luck with that. Paris is all over her."

"I have a plan, and she will be alone at some point in the evening," He said with an evil grin. "And that's when I make my move. Once she's all alone and a helpless little Mary, she can't do much 'bout it."

Colin looked at Logan in disbelieve and Logan returned the look.

"You know, of what we know about Rory, she isn't one to sleep around or let guys try to take advantage of her." Logan said.

Tristan snorted. "I'm not taking advantage of her… I just want what is rightfully mine to take. I claimed her, therefore I have the right to take away that innocence of hers, whether she likes it or not." He said while a smirk appeared on his face. "I'd prefer she likes it though, makes it so much easier."

Logan snorted. "You know, Dugrey, it's her choice if she wants to have sex with you. You can't make her do it. There's nothing about her that's rightfully yours, you know that right?"

Tristan laughed. "Of course there is. Her virginity, it's mine, and only mine to take. All the guys at Chilton knew that. And she'll have sex with me, don't worry 'bout that, she just doesn't know it yet."

Colin shook his head. "Well, I'm going to the kitchen, seeing if they have some champagne at least." He said through gritted teeth.

Logan nodded. "Better go with, don't want to make Finn wait on the alcohol, you know?" Logan said looking at Tristan.

"All right guys. See you later, or maybe not… if you know what I mean." He said suggestively.

"You're right." Logan said looking at Colin. "He is a giant dickhead."

"Lets just find something to drink and get out of here."

Logan nodded as they went into the kitchen and found a bottle of champagne and chardonnay.

Colin shrugged. "Well, its better than nothing, right?"

Logan laughed and they moved out of the house towards the pool house, as they saw Rory standing outside, alone talking on the phone.

"No, it's all right dad. You couldn't be here tonight, I know that, but if you could tell your parents to back off, just a little bit, it would be greatly appreciated." Rory said, as Colin saw a smirking Tristan walking towards her.

"Well, it's finals time in December dad, and you know I hibernate that entire month, so I don't know if I'll be coming to that party."

Tristan walked up behind her and whispered something in her ear, as Rory's eyes widened and she froze.

"Dad, can I call you back tomorrow? Okay, give Gigi my love. Love you, bye." She said before hanging up the phone and turning towards Tristan.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"Well, Mary," he said trailing off. "I want lots of things, but on the top of my list… there's you." He said with a smirk.

Rory snorted. "How many times do I have to say it? You, Tristan Dugrey, will never, and I mean NEVER, get to have sex with me. When do you get it? I wont ever want you Tristan. You're a no-good-slimey-stalkerish-rich boy with a huge ego." She said trailing off. "That's not really my type."

Rory turned around again to walk away, but Tristan grabbed her wrist and spun her towards him, grabbing her around her waist.

"Oh Mary…" Tristan said, inching closer to her. "Your body tells me another story."

Rory squirmed, trying to get free of his grip. "My body isn't telling you shit, you're just seeing what you want to be seeing. Unfortunately for you, I don't want you, nor does my body."

He squeezed her tighter against him as he lowered his head. "Mary, you can't deny it." He said as he kissed her neck. Rory seemed to freeze immediately and tried pushing him away.

"GET OF ME!" She shouted. Tristan just laughed against her neck, making her squirm even more.

Rory pushed his chest, but he didn't move. At this Colin and Logan moved towards the pair, ready to stop their interaction. But Rory managed it on her own.

"I SAID FUCKING STOP!" She shouted as she grabbed one of his hands on her waist and twisted it behind his back, forcing him on his knees in front of her.

"When a girl says no, it means NO, Tristan!" She said with venom. "You should really learn that."

Tristan laughed. "Oh Mary. You know I like a girl in control."

"Then you'll love this girl." Rory said. "PARIS!" Rory shouted.

Paris walked out of the pool house not 2 seconds later. "What is it Gilmor…" She said as she took in the scene in front of her.

"Dugrey," Paris spat out. "What did I tell you less than an hour ago? It was the last warning."

Tristan laughed. "Mary, you need to call Paris to take care of me? That's a shame, here I thought you were independent."

Rory snorted. "I may know self-defence, but I can't beat your ass, that's what Paris does, and I'll happily let her do it."

"Ror, let go of his arm now." Paris said, moving towards her.

Rory loosened her grip on Tristan's arm and he stood up.

"Gellar, we both know that you can't do jackshit, especially to me." Tristan smirked.

Paris laughed. "That's where you're wrong," she said while grabbing his other arm, slinging it over his head and around his back in a very unnatural fashion. This earned her a cry in pain from Tristan and she smirked. "What was that again, Dugrey?"

Before he could answer, Paris had him on his stomach on the ground, with her knee between his shoulders. "I know, this position isn't very comfortable, is it? You can't breath properly and you feel like you're going to explode any minute now, but I just wanted to make sure we're clear here. You are to leave Rory and I the fuck alone. You do not contact her, not via phone, text, e-mail, not even a fucking smoke signal, got that?"

Tristan groaned before nodding his head. "Fine. I'll leave little Mary alone."

Paris nodded, clearly satisfied with the answer and let him go. Tristan stood up and walked inside the mansion again, joining the party in there. Paris went over to Rory and laid an arm around her waist, before the two girls walked into the pool house.

"Well, that was…" Logan said trailing off.

Colin nodded. "Intense? It made me want to beat Dugrey's ass. He doesn't care whether a girl says no or not."

Logan nodded. "I don't know what to say. I understand why they hate him now."

Colin just nodded and walked towards the pool house with Logan following him.

* * *

As Rory and Paris walked into the pool house Finn was all over them.

"What happened out there? Why couldn't I come? Did you see Colin and Logan, did they have the alcohol?"

Rory laughed and Paris snorted.

"We just took care of a little situation out there. You couldn't come, because it wasn't any of your business and no. We didn't see either of the two stooges, much less any alcohol." Paris said, as the door opened and revealed Colin and Logan with a bottle of champagne and white wine.

"Oh, thank god!" Finn exclaimed. "Something to drink. I was beginning to think you had left me with and wouldn't come back!"

Logan laughed. "Don't worry Finn. We just got delayed, talking to Dugrey."

"Yeah, hearing him rant on and on about Rory." Colin muttered, hoping no one would hear him, but Rory heard it.

She groaned and looked at Colin with narrow eyes. "What did he say to you?"

Logan shrugged. "Just a bunch of bullshit, you know. Nothing worth repeating."

Rory glared at Logan for a second, before letting the topic go.

"So," She said, lifting an eyebrow. "Are we going to drink or are you just going to hug the bottle for the entire night?"

Colin nodded. "Right, sorry."

He put down the bottles on the coffee table, as Rory went to the small kitchen to find some glasses.

She felt someone's eyes on her as she looked around in the cabinets. Finally having found what she was looking for, she turned around and locked eyes with Colin. His dark brown eyes, that sparkled in the light. She was wrapped up in her own thoughts about how good he looked tonight, his hair messy, but not sloppy messy. How good he looked in a suit. How sweet he had been to her the entire night. Dancing with her, apologizing for her grandmother dragging him away from her.

"Gilmore!" Paris shouted. "Something on your mind?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

Rory blinked and looked over at Paris.

"Wha… Uh, no. Nothing."

"Okay. Then get over here with the glasses so we can start forgetting this horrible evening!" Paris said.

"Geez, relax Paris, I'm on my way." She said as she walked towards the others and put down the glasses, while Finn filled them and handed one to everybody.

"Well cheers mates! May this night soon be over, and never repeat it self again!" Finn toasted.

"Here here!" They all said and clinked glasses before taking a sip.

As they continued to drink the champagne, there was a silence between them. Rory welcomed it and closed her eyes, sinking into her own thoughts, yet again.

The three stooges really didn't treat her any different, since they learned she was a virgin, they didn't even bring it up, well except for Colin, but he was just helping her see that they truly didn't care about it. Rory smiled at the thought of Colin. Why did se smile? He was just a friend, nothing more, right? Rory opened her eyes. Maybe Paris was right. She liked Colin. She damned herself. That wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to just be friends with them. They didn't do girlfriends, they never had, and she wasn't the 'notch-in-the-bedpost'-kind of girl. She couldn't date him, he would expect sex, and she couldn't give him that. She looked over at him, as he glared at her. But he was so handsome, funny, sweet and considerate. And she liked him. Damn Paris for installing that thought in her mind.

"So loves," Finn said with a grin. "I realized that we don't actually know very much about each other, so care for a game of 20 questions?"

Rory shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Paris snorted. "This isn't fifth grade, you know?"

Logan laughed. "What is it Gellar? Don't want to show us your human side?"

Paris glared at him. "Shut it Huntzberger." She said before groaning. "Fine, lets play your stupid game."

"Great!" Finn said with a wide smile. "Okay, we each have to answer 20 question, total. It doesn't matter if it weren't the same person who asked the questions, okay?"

Everybody nodded.

"Good, I'll go first." He said and looked at Paris. "Paris, what's your favourite colour?"

"Green." She answered. "Now, is it my turn?"

Finn nodded.

"Logan," she said with a smirk. "Ever have an STD?"

Logan snorted. "I'm very safe, so no. Sorry to disappoint you Gellar."

Paris shrugged. "It's okay… Kind of sad right now, but I'll live."

"Paris, ever been with someone who wasn't over 60?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I had a boyfriend in high school." She said with agitation.

The hidden insults continued like this between the two for a while before Finn spoke up.

"Good god you two!" He almost shouted. "Get a room, and let the rest of us play the fucking game!"

Paris and Logan looked up at Finn.

"I don't want to sleep with Huntzberger." Paris said in disgust.

Logan just laughed. "Please Gellar. It's _me_ that don't want to sleep with you. I don't thrive on being insulted."

"Okay, enough." Rory said. "Are we going to continue this game, or are you two," she said motioning between Logan and Paris, "Keep throwing thinly veiled insults at each other?"

"Fine." Paris said. "Finn, what's your favourite… I don't know, food?"

"Cucumbers!" He exclaimed, while everybody looked at him. "What? It's a vegetable, you know? It's green, watery."

"We know what a cucumber is, Finn." Colin said. "But why is it your favourite food?"

"Oh, well that's because it's not common that it's someone's favourite, and I like to be different, therefore it's my favourite." Finn said as though it was obvious.

They continued the game and learned about each other's majors, favourite things, colours, earlier girlfriends/boyfriends, while drinking the remaining champagne and wine.

Rory took out her phone and looked at the time.

"Shit." She muttered. "Paris, we have to go. The devils are probably looking for us."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"10:30." Rory said smirking. "We get to leave very soon, so lets go play our roles and get the hell out of here!"

Paris nodded and stood up, waiting for Rory.

"Okay guys, you can stay out here if you like, but we have to go inside now." Rory said.

"Yeah, and we don't know when we'll be able to see you again, so this is goodbye for now… What a pity." Paris said sarcastically.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Paris, that wasn't nice. You need to apologize. We have to see them again, we go to Yale you know? Are in the LDB?"

Paris snorted and stomped her foot. "Fine. I'm sorry for my comment. It really has been an… entertaining night. I hope you get home safe."

Rory smiled at her.

"Great. Now lets go!" She said as they walked out of the pool house.

* * *

Colin watched as Rory and Paris shut the door to the pool house. He didn't want Rory to leave yet, they were finally learning about each other and she apologized and wanted to be okay with him and the others, but would that hold up at Yale too?

"This is a sad party now mates," Finn said. "Let's go inside, if the ladies can leave soon, we can too!"

"You've got a point there, Finn." Logan said with a smile as he got up.

They walked into the mansion to join the party once again, as Colin's father walked towards them.

"Son," He said. "Where have you been? Have you even met the girls here yet? Can't you for once behave acceptable?"

Colin sighed. "I was out in the garden, talking to Rory." He trailed off. "You know, one of the girls here."

"Oh, you conversed with Miss Gilmore-Hayden? That's good; she's a very nice and polite young lady. Just someone you should associate with." He said with a smile.

Colin just nodded as his father walked away again.

"Well mate. Looks like your old man approves." Finn said laughing.

Colin snorted. "Yeah, he approves of her money and the company she's going to take over. That's all."

Logan hit him on the shoulder. "At least he approves of her, which makes you asking her out and becoming your girlfriend, so much easier." Logan said with a smirk.

"And who says I'm going to do that? Who says that we're even going to end up dating, much less me introducing her to the parental unit?"

"Mate, really? Are you this daft? There's a bet on it." Finn said laughing.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, so could you maybe do it sometime next week? I put down a grand, you know. So do it soon, I don't want to lose to Robert, again."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course I'll just ask her out so you can win a bet, Logan." Colin said sarcastically.

"Well, I say we make the rounds, bid our goodbyes, and get out of here. What do you say men?" Logan asked.

Colin and Finn just nodded and followed Logan around, bidding everyone goodbye, when they got to Rory and Paris.

"Well, this is our last goodbye for tonight, then we're off to Yale. So you girls may have a good evening, and we'll see you soon." Logan said.

"Oh, we're done here too." Rory said smiling. "We're just waiting for the limo to come get us. How're you guys getting back?"

"We'll just call a cab, love." Finn said.

"No, just join us in the limo, we're going to the same place anyway, plus, there's champagne in the limo!" Rory said excitedly, and Colin couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well, okay then." Logan said, looking at Colin and Finn. "I guess we're taking the limo."

"Okay, now that everyone knows what's going on and how they're getting home, can we just… be quiet, this has been a horrible night. My cheeks hurt from all this smiling." Paris said.

Rory laughed. "Of course Paris, sorry. We'll keep it down, but you know, just put some ice on your cheeks when we get home."

The limo drove up the driveway and the five of them jumped in and immediately opened a bottle of champagne.

The drive back to Yale was filled with laughter and stories about the boys' pranks and adventures. As the limo reached Yale, Logan and Finn agreed to go to the pub, while Paris agreed to go with them, saying that she definitely need more alcohol to forget the night. Rory however just wanted to go to the dorm and sleep.

They got out of the limo and stood in the parking lot, and Colin offered Rory his arm.

"I'm walking you to your dorm." He stated, not intending it to be a question.

Rory just nodded and grabbed his hand instead of his arm. "Okay."

They bid the others goodbye and Rory hugged Paris, telling her not to go home alone, so Logan and Finn offered to walk her home when she was ready.

They walked towards Branford in a comfortable silence, Rory was looking up at the stars. Her eyes sparkled in in the moonlight, and became even more blue and piercing. They walked inside, towards her dorm as she found her keys in her purse.

"Well… Thanks for walking me back, and you know… everything else." She said with a big smile.

Colin nodded. "It was my pleasure. And I really had a good time tonight."

She smiled and looked him in the eyes. "Me too."

They stood there for a minute, just looking at each other, before she unlocked the door and turned back to him.

"I guess this is goodnight then." She said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Colin froze as she kissed his cheek and couldn't help but grab her waist and pull her towards him and brush his lips against hers. They were so soft and inviting, and he desperately wanted to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back. He looked down at Rory, who stood there with closed eyes. He smiled and let go of her waist and took a step back.

"Goodnight Rory." He said before he walked towards his own dorm, before she could say anything.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: The aftermath**_

It'd been a week since Colin last spoke to Rory. It wasn't because he was avoiding her, but he was afraid of her reaction towards the kiss, and he didn't want to lose that newly acquired friendship he had with her. He couldn't risk that, a friendship with her was better than her hating him, and maybe she could, with time feel the same way he did and actually admit it to herself. He would tell her it was a mistake and he was sorry, the next time he saw her.

"What's going on here?" Steph said, sitting down at the booth in the pub.

Logan laughed. "Oh, Colin here is just deep in his own thoughts, and me and Finn decided to leave him there for a minute, since he's been acting very strange the last week."

Colin tuned into the conversation.

"I haven't been acting strange… I just had to think some things through, it's all."

Finn laughed. "And what things might this be mate?"

"Its nothing that concerns you three, so stop asking me about it!"

Steph snorted. "Fine, you're obviously not ready to talk about what it is yet, so I'll lay off you. "

Colin nodded. "Thanks."

Logan turned to Steph. "So... Are they coming tonight?"

Steph nodded. "Yeah, they promised they'd show up. They should actually be here soon."

"Who should be here soon? Who did you invite Steph?" Colin asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just Rory and Paris. Haven't really seen them around much, and Paris have apologized, so we thought it would be a good idea to get some drinks together."

"You invited Rory and Paris? Tonight?" Colin asked slightly nervous at the prospect of not only seeing but also having to talk to Rory.

"Yes, I believe I made it very clear, that I, in fact invited Rory and Paris to join us tonight. What is it with you?" Steph said looking at him confused.

Colin just shook his head to signal that he didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm getting more drinks," He said while standing up. "Anybody wants anything?"

They all nodded. "Just the usual." Steph said.

Colin walked up to the bar and ordered their drinks as Rory and Paris came into the pub. They stood at the entrance looking around. He turned back to the bar and got the drinks and walked back to their booth, just as Rory and Paris was sitting down, the only chair left, one next to Rory.

"Hey." He said to the girls as he put down the tray with drinks. "I didn't know what you wanted, so… you might want to go and get drinks yourselves."

Rory smiled and turned to Paris. "I'll go. Just your usual?"

Paris shook her head. "No, you just surprise me. Uh, and get some shots too!"

Rory stood and walked towards the bar laughing. "Sure, but not too many. I don't want to hold your hair back later."

Paris snorted. "Yeah right Gilmore. We both know it's your hair that needs holding!"

Rory just shook her head and walked to the bar, as Paris turned towards Colin.

"So… Why are you avoiding Gilmore?" She asked him.

"I… I'm not avoiding her. Why would I avoid her?"

"So that's why you've been weird this week. You were avoiding Rory." Logan said with a smirk. "But why Colin? Why avoid the girl you have a major crush on?"

Paris snorted. "It's obvious. Something happened last Friday, and now he's afraid and Rory wont tell me what happened. So you," She said and pointed at Colin. "Better start talking about last Friday!"

Colin shook his head. "Nothing special happened. It's really nothing to talk about."

Steph laughed. "Come on Colin. You don't avoid a girl because _'nothing happened'_. You avoid her if you made a mistake. Did you make a mistake?"

"How many times can I say this?" He said while Rory walked back to the table. "NOTHING HAPPENED. THERE WASN'T ANYTHING SPECIAL GOING DOWN LAST FRIDAY!" He shouted as Rory put the drinks down on the table, looking at him. She turned to Steph.

"I'm sorry Steph, but I think I'm just going to go home. I really don't feel like drinking tonight, maybe some other time?" She said while taking her jacket.

Before anybody could say anything, she was out of the door. Paris turned to Colin and glared at him.

"What happened? Rory's always up for drinking after a Friday night dinner. Now you ruined it!" Paris said as she got up. "Steph, Huntzberger and Aussie-boy, we'll have to do this at another time. I'm going to make sure Rory gets home and doesn't go into the vodka. Because, that is not pretty."

Paris walked out of the pub, as the rest of the table turned to Colin.

"Seriously mate. What happened? And don't try that bullshit again. Love obviously didn't want to be here. Now the truth please." Finn said, as Logan and Steph nodded in agreement.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about. I'll talk to her, don't worry." He said as he got up. "I think I'm going to go home. See you."

Colin walked out of the pub. Not wanting to go home, just yet, he walked around campus for a while, before he ended up at Branford. He knew he had to apologize, and he could just as well get it over with now. He walked to Rory's dorm and knocked.

Nobody answered the door for a minute, but then Paris came into view.

"What is it now, riche rich?" She asked annoyed. "We were just watching a movie."

"I have to talk to Rory."

Paris nodded. "Gilmore, get your ass over here. Colin wants to talk to you."

Paris walked into her room, and Rory came to the door. She looked up at him and sighed with frustration.

"What do you want now?"

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for kissing you last Friday. I don't know what came over me, but I am sorry. It was definitely a mistake, and I don't want you to hate me for it. Or hate the others for that matter. They didn't kiss you. I did. And I know it was a mistake and it won't happen again. Just… don't tell them about it." He said, as she stood there looking confused at him. He took that as his cue to leave and walked away from her.

* * *

Rory just stood in the doorway, looking at the wall in the hallway, when Paris came out of her room.

"Okay Gilmore. What the hell happened now?" She asked her.

Rory turned around, wondering if she should tell her. "Okay, I need vodka for this, and if you want the story, you better find it."

Paris nodded and went to the freezer and found the vodka and two shot glasses, filled them and handed one to Rory.

Rory took her shot and sat on the couch.

"Okay, last Friday when Colin walked me home, I thanked him for walking me home and for not telling anybody about me being a virgin. I kissed him on the cheek and went to open the door, when he grabbed me and kissed me, and before I could even react to it, he just said goodnight and left. Then he, as you know, avoided me for a week, he said I wasn't anything special at the pub and now he just came here to say that it was a giant mistake that he kissed me." She ranted and took a deep breath.

Paris nodded. "Okay, but why are you so hung up on that? He said it was a mistake, and you say you don't like him. So I fail to see the problem here. He apologized to you, why would you zone out about that?"

Rory looked down on the floor. "Because… Maybe, I… You were right. I like him. And I didn't think that it was a mistake, but apparently he did and he doesn't want to repeat it because it wasn't anything special. I don't know… I just, you know. Thought he liked me to."

Paris kept quiet and poured some shots again and handed it over to Rory.

"Thanks Paris." She said with a small smile before she downed the shot.

Paris nodded and took the shot. "You know, he does like you. Everybody can see it. He just isn't sure what you feel, and he was afraid that the kiss ruined every chance he had with you."

Rory shook her head. "No… He just doesn't want to be with me, and that's fine. Then I don't want to be with him. I mean… I can find someone else, right?"

"Rory, is that really what you want?"

"Yes. I don't want to think about this anymore. It's already forgotten. Now let's watch the rest of this movie and forget about the dating-life. It sucks anyways." Rory said and pressed play on the remote.

* * *

Colin walked into his dorm and was met by Logan, Finn and Steph, sitting in the common room, most likely waiting for him and his explanation.

"So," Steph said glaring at him. "Did you talk to her? Because, I don't want to lose the two girls that I can actually stand to be around because you did something, probably very stupid!"

Colin nodded. "Yeah, I talked to her, but I don't know what she'll do. I just think I'll give her some time, but you guys can just be your usual selves with her. She isn't mad at you guys, don't worry."

"Seriously mate, what did you do, that she finds so bad?" Finn said, as Logan laughed.

"Yeah what?" Logan asked, still laughing.

Colin just stood in the common room, not saying anything, looking down at the floor. He could feel Stephs eyes on him, as if she was searching for the answer, looking into his brain.

"Oh my god! You made a move on her!" She shouted as Colin quickly looked up at her. "Why would you do that? I told you not to do that! What's wrong with you?"

Finn and Logan looked at him amused. "Mate, did you make a move on love?" Finn said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I kissed her." He whispered, hoping nobody would hear him, but Steph apparently did.

She stood up quickly. "You kissed her?! Why?"

"I don't know." Colin whined. "It was just… You know… I just did, okay? And I already apologized and told her it was a mistake and it wouldn't happen again, and that she shouldn't hate you guys, just because I kissed her."

"You kissed Rory?" Logan said. "What'd she do? How'd she react?"

Colin shrugged. "She didn't do anything, just stood there, not saying anything. I think that speaks to what she thinks about me." He said and glared at Steph. "So thank you Stephanie, for saying she liked me." He said sarcastically.

Steph laughed. "Oh no. You don't get to blame me. You ruined it yourself."

"How? How did I ruin it myself?" He asked incredulously.

"By saying it was a mistake. That it wouldn't happen again and you were sorry! And not to mention that outburst you had at the pub, where you said it wasn't anything special." She said waving her arms around, and finally turning to Logan and Finn. "Are all guys this stupid? What do I even see in guys?"

"Hey!" Logan said. "Just because Colin is obnoxiously stupid, doesn't mean everybody else is!"

"But just for fun," Finn said. "How did that ruin his chance with Rory? I mean… She clearly wasn't into it."

Steph snorted. "How can you all be this oblivious? It should be a crime! Seriously!" She said as she paced in the common room. "Okay. Rory likes you, we know that, but she doesn't. You kissed her, and maybe, just maybe, she realized she actually had feelings for you in that moment, but was to caught up in the kiss or in her own thoughts to say anything to you before you left. After that, you AVOIDED her for an entire week, making her think you maybe didn't mean anything by the kiss, but there was room for speculation in her mind. But then you shouted to the whole pub, that the kiss you shared wasn't anything special, therefore, she thinks you don't think she's special. Do you see where I'm going?" She asked them. They all shook their heads, not following.

"Arh, boys. So stupid! Okay. Then you proceed to go to her dorm and tell her that it was a mistake, it didn't mean anything and you definitely wouldn't kiss her again. She doesn't think you like her. That you just want to be her friend, while she just found out that she has feelings for you. She's most likely pretty confused and are repressing her feelings even more now, because of what you said. She now knows, she likes you, but doesn't want to, because she thinks you don't like her, so she'll do anything to get you out of her mind. She's going to start dating, I can guarantee it!" Steph said.

"How come you know all of this?" Colin asked.

"Because I'm a girl, and this has happened to me before, and that's exactly what I thought and did." She answered.

"Yeah, but you and Rory isn't the same, Steph." Logan said. "You don't know what she'll do."

She laughed. "Trust me. This is what's going to happen. We may not be alike, but were girls. This is what we do. God, you three are so oblivious when it comes to girls, I can't believe it. It's a miracle you ever get a girl to go home with you. "

"Okay, if you're right, then what do I do?" Colin said.

Steph stood still for a moment, looking at him incredulously. "You fucking go and tell her how you feel! This isn't hard Colin! Just use your brain. We all fucking know you have one! God!"

"But what will that help if she's repressing her feelings? She's clearly not happy about Colin right now, and don't you think him just going up to her and saying, _"Hey, I like you. Wanna go out?"_ is just… I don't know, plain stupid?" Logan asked.

Steph snorted. "No, its not. She will know that you actually like her back and that you do think she's special. Trust me. Just do it."

Colin nodded. "I'll think about it, okay? I just want to give her time right now."

Steph shrugged. "Fine, do what you want. But don't come crying to me when she starts dating other guys, and you get jealous."

Colin nodded and stood up, walking to his room. "Yeah yeah. If that happens I wont ask you for advise again, got it."

He walked to his room and closed the door. Should he tell Rory how he felt? But what if she really didn't think about him like that? Steph could be wrong; she'd been before. Well, not about girls, but about lots of other things. It wasn't like Steph was the all-knowing woman of Yale, she was just a girl; not everybody was like her. He would give her time, and if she weren't angry with him, he would tell her about his feelings, no matter what.

Colin nodded to himself and murmured. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Rory finished her last lecture that Monday, and walked towards her dorm, not wanting to stop at her usual coffee cart, because she knew Colin used it too. She didn't want to see him, talk to him or anything else. She was over him. She walked in her own thoughts, until she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said apologetic, not looking up to see who it was.

"It's fine Rory, really. I'm Robert, I don't know if you remember me? From the LDB?"

Rory looked up. "Oh, yeah I remember you. Hey Robert." She said with a smile. What she remembered of him was that he was nice and that was pretty much it.

He laughed. "So… You going to the party on Saturday?"

Rory looked at him confused. "Party on Saturday? What party?"

"The LDB party. You should have gotten a text about it by now." He said.

Rory laughed a little nervously. "Oh, I haven't checked my phone. It's been off for the last couple of days."

Robert nodded. "Okay, but you should probably turn it back on, you know, read your texts and so on."

"Yeah, probably." She said with a small smile. She didn't want to know if Colin had tried to contact her. She wanted him to, but at the same time she hoped he hadn't.

"But back to the party. I was wondering if you wanted to go together?" He said with a smile.

Rory looked at him, considering his offer and smiled at him. "Yeah, sure. I'd like that, Robert."

"Okay, great. I'll come pick you up on Saturday at 7:00 PM, then?"

Rory just nodded. "Sure, that sounds great."

Robert nodded at her, and began to walk away.

"Oh, Robert!" She said. "What's the dress code for this party?"

He laughed. "You really haven't checked your phone. It's a 20'es party, so anything 20'es is acceptable."

"Okay, thank you. I'll see you Saturday." She smiled at him.

"See you." He said as he finally walked away.

Rory smiled all the way back to her dorm and opened the door.

"What are you smiling about Gilmore?" Paris asked her when she entered the common room.

"Oh, just. I got a date for the LDB party on Saturday." She said with an even bigger smile. "Did you know about that?"

Paris looked at her confused. "Yeah, got the text about it on Saturday, didn't you?"

"Nope, but I also turned my phone off." She shrugged.

Paris smirked. "Okay. So who's your date for the party? Colin huh?"

Rory snorted. "Ha! No. It's Robert, you remember him? He was very nice."

"Robert? A Robert? Hmm no. It doesn't ring a bell. But if you think he's nice, then I guess he is. Good for you. Scoring a date and everything. Way to go Ror!"

Rory laughed. "Thanks Paris. Now… The dress code for this thing is the 20'es, right?"

Paris nodded.

"Okay, I don't have anything even remotely looking like something from the 20'es, do you?"

"Please Gilmore. What do you think?"

"Okay, I'm guessing no from that attitude. So what I was saying was… We have to go shopping." Rory said with very little enthusiasm.

Paris groaned. "No. I don't want to. Can't you buy something for me?"

Rory shook her head. "No. If I have to shop, then so do you!"

"Fine. We'll go shopping tomorrow. We both have early classes, right?"

Rory nodded.

"Good, then tomorrow at 1, we're going to shop." Paris said with disgust.

"Well, I'm glad you're so excited about this Paris." Rory said sarcastically.

Paris snorted. "Oh, yeah. I'm looking forward to spending hours in a boutique to find the right outfit for us both, sounds like so much fun. Maybe while we're at it, we can go to the dentist. I think I have my 6 month check-up coming up." She answered sarcastically.

Rory laughed. "Okay, enough of this." She said and sat on the couch. "So, what're you doing?"

Paris shrugged. "Nothing really. Just talked to Steph about the party and Colin."

Rory looked confused. "Colin? Why were you two talking about him?"

Paris smirked at her. "Oh, we were just talking about how weird of a mood he's been in since Friday, well, practically the last week he's been brooding over something. Do you know what this could be about?"

"Nope. I have no idea. It was he who said he regretted the kiss, so in my head, he has absolutely nothing to brood over, if you're referring to me." Rory shrugged.

"Huh, okay. And you're really sure about this date on Saturday, right?" Paris asked concerned. "You're not doing it to, I don't know, get over Colin?"

Rory snorted. "Paris, I told you, as soon as he said I wasn't special and that it was a mistake, it was forgotten about. It's fine really. I don't care."

Paris nodded and looked at her. "Hmm, okay. Fine, I can't make you admit something you don't want to, but just think about it like this: maybe Colin didn't know whether or not you had feelings for him, and was afraid that you would turn him down, and therefore apologized for him kissing you?"

Rory laughed. "Paris, I really don't think boys are that complicated. Besides, if he felt something for me, he would have said so by now, don't you think?"

Paris shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not riche rich, Gilmore."

"Exactly. You are neither Colin nor me, so just, butt out of it Paris. I can handle it myself, and I decided to forget about the brief feelings, I _might_ have had for him and going to a party with a date." Rory said proudly.

* * *

Colin walked out of his room in his 1920'es suit. It was a blue pin striped suit, with high pants, a vest and a blazer. He had on a bowtie and a top hat. When he reached the common room, he saw Logan wearing a suit similar to his, while Finn had on a white pants, a white shirt and a white and red striped blazer and a straw hat.

Colin laughed. "Finn, what the hell are you wearing?"

"It's my outfit for tonight. I thought everybody would go with the classic suit, and I opted to go another way. It's good, right?" Finn asked with a big grin.

Colin nodded. "It's definitely something, my friend."

He sat down on the couch with Finn and watched TV, as the guys waited for Steph.

Finn groaned. "When would Steph get here?"

Logan laughed. "About five minutes ago, but you know her. She is never on time. And she said something about picking up Rory and Paris, as we have a limo, and they don't."

Finn nodded as Steph stepped into the dorm in her 20'es inspired outfit.

"Okay, you guys ready?" She asked.

They all nodded and grabbed their wallets and keys and walked out the door, towards Branford.

"Have any of you guys talked to Rory in the last week?" Steph asked them

"Not really, I just ran into her at the coffee cart, nothing else really. Why?" Logan said.

Steph smirked. "Oh, okay. Nothing really, just talking."

They walked up to Rory and Paris' dorm and knocked on the door. It was now 7:15, and the girls should be ready, but when Paris opened the door, she still missed a shoe.

"Could any of you zip me up?" Paris asked and turned around. Logan stepped forward and zipped up her dress.

"Thank you, now just come in, I have to find the other shoe, and Rory had it last, so it could really be anywhere."

They moved into the common room and sat on the couch.

Paris went through the common room, muttering to herself.

"Oven, microwave, plants, behind TV, bathroom, couch cushions, no shoe. Where is it? Maybe her closet." She said as she walked into Rory's room, apparently finding the shoe.

"Okay, we're all set now, lets go." Paris said as she put her phone and keys in her purse.

"Aren't we missing Rory?" Logan asked her.

Paris shook her head. "Nope. She was picked up about 15 minutes ago."

"Oh, okay. Then lets get out of here." Logan said confused as he walked out of the dorm and Paris locked the door.

"Who picked up Rory?" Colin asked.

Paris smirked. "Her date for the party, of course."

"Her-her date?" He said. She had a date. Why did she have a date? Who was her date?

Steph smirked at him. "Yeah, didn't I tell you she had a date for tonight? I really thought I did."

Colin glared at her. "No, you left out that information, Steph." He said as they sat in the limo.

"Oh, well, no harm done, right? More champagne for the rest of us!" Paris said smirking.

Finn laughed. "So, who's the lucky guy love has a date with?"

"Some Robert guy from the LDB. I don't know him, but she said he was nice, so." Paris shrugged.

Logan nodded and looked at Colin. "Yeah, Robert's nice, right Colin?"

Colin frowned and nodded. "Yeah."

Robert wasn't nice. He was a jerk. He was a dickhead for asking Rory to go to the party with him. Rory wasn't supposed to start dating. She wasn't supposed to do as Steph predicted. He cursed himself for not listening to Steph before, because now Rory was on a date, and it wasn't with him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Control versus concern**_

Rory finally closed the door to the dorm, after getting Robert to leave. He had tried to kiss her, get an invitation to her bedroom and pretty much everything else. She had rebuffed all his advances and he finally got that she wasn't looking for a relationship or a one-night stand, and he left her.

The LDB party had been fun. She'd danced with Paris and Steph. Had some drinks, but not as many as she wanted to, when she saw Colin talking to a very pretty blonde girl, and dancing intimately with her. She was jealous. She felt hurt that he didn't want to be with her. That he so easily could go to another girl.

"Shows what kind of a person he is." Rory muttered to herself, as she walked to her room to get in her pyjamas and remove her make-up.

It was only midnight, and Paris wasn't home yet, and Rory wanted to make sure she came home safely, so she sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

When she had been sitting there for a couple of hours, she began to worry. It wasn't like Paris to not call her if she didn't come home, and she always came home before 4 AM. She shook her head, giving it an hour more before she started to call her and panic.

About 45 minutes later, Rory heard a key in the lock and went to open the door for a very drunk Paris; being held up under her arms by Logan and Finn, not that they themselves were completely sober either.

"Paris, what're you doing?" Rory asked Paris. "Why didn't you call? You know we have a deal, right?"

Paris nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Ror, but I forgot. We just had fun." She slurred.

"All right, can you walk to your room, or do we need the guys to carry you?"

"I can walk just fine Gilmore!" She exclaimed and walked away from the guys, but almost instantly falling to her knees.

Rory sighed and went over to her, trying to lift her, herself, but couldn't. She then turned to Logan and Finn, who were still standing in the doorway. "Could you maybe help me get her into her bed?"

Finn nodded. "Don't worry love, I got it, you can go to sleep now."

He lifted Paris and walked her to her room, closing the door after him and went out into the common room again.

"So, it looks like you guys had a great night, huh?" Rory said.

Logan smirked. "Oh yeah, definitely. I mean, all except Colin of course."

Rory looked at him confused. "Why wouldn't he have a good time at the party?"

"Doesn't matter love. Now, how was your date?" Finn chimed in, looking intently at Logan.

Rory snorted. "Well, it started out great. Robert was very nice, but my god, he's so boring and cynical!"

The guys laughed. "Yeah, that's Robert for you." Logan said. "He didn't try anything did he?"

Rory shrugged. "Nothing remarkable, don't worry. I can take care of myself in those situations, not the first time a guy doesn't get the hint."

Finn smirked. "And what love, was the hint that he didn't get?"

"Oh, that I didn't want to take him to my bedroom, not now, not ever, and that he wouldn't get a goodnight kiss." Rory shrugged.

Logan looked at Finn and smirked. "Well, that's great news, huh mate?" Finn said as Logan nodded in agreement.

"What? Why is this great news?" Rory asked confused.

Logan shook his head. "No reason, just Colin was concerned that Robert would try something and getting you to agree."

Rory snorted. "Clearly, you guys don't know me very well. I wouldn't do anything I didn't want to myself, that's a given. And why the hell does Colin care? He doesn't have to look out for me, not that he even wants to."

"Love, he was just concerned about you." Finn said.

"Bullshit, you don't have to lie for him. He can do that just fine for himself. He wasn't concerned at the party when he was grinding on that blonde, so what the hell does he thinks he's doing? He can sleep with someone, but I can't?"

Logan opened his mouth, but Rory cut him off.

"You know, I can sleep with whomever the hell I want to! He doesn't have a say in that matter!" Rory said loudly, getting angry. "You know what, I think you should go home."

She said motioning to the door. They both nodded and walked out into the hallway.

"And tell Colin not to contact me, or even think about me! And that I hoped he had a good time with the blonde, since I clearly aren't allowed to have fun with anyone! It doesn't concern him if I had sex with Robert… or anybody else for that matter!" Rory said slamming the door in their faces.

Rory walked to her room and threw herself on the bed, thinking about Colin and that blonde bimbo grinding on the dance floor. She frowned at the thought.

"He's a dick!" She muttered. "Forget about him."

She heard Paris move around in her room and the door opening and fast footsteps to the toilet. She rolled her eyes and moved to the bathroom to hold Paris' hair and help her.

* * *

Colin walked into the common room, followed by his bed-mate from last night. A blonde girl, Brenda something, he really wasn't sure.

He walked her to the door and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and closed the door.

"Well, well, well mate. What do we have here?" Finn asked, clearly amused.

Colin shrugged. "Nothing special, Brenda, I think her name was."

"What happened to the Rory-situation?" Logan asked.

Colin glared at him. "She clearly doesn't want anything with me. I mean… She went on a date with Robert! ROBERT! I'm sure she's very happy with that dick."

Logan laughed. "Wouldn't be so sure 'bout that, my friend."

"And why not? This is Robert. He can talk any girl into doing what he wants." Colin stated frustrated.

"We talked to love last night, after dropping Paris off, and she told us." Finn stated confidently.

Colin shrugged. "She told you guys what exactly?"

"That she told him no. The Robert was boring and cynical, and that he didn't even get a goodnight kiss." Logan said smirking. "She rebuffed him, all his advances."

"So…" Colin said trailing off, thinking. "She didn't have a fun time with him?"

Finn and Logan laughed. "No, she said she hadn't."

Colin nodded and looked at Logan. "So… Do you think I should talk to her then?"

Logan frowned. "I wouldn't if I were you. She wasn't exactly happy with you yesterday."

Colin glared and narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?"

Finn chuckled nervously. "Well, mate, see… We kind of told her that you were concerned about her and Robert, that Robert could get anything from anyone, and that concerned you, and she…" He trailed off and looked at Logan.

Logan sighed. "She got angry, really fast. Telling us to tell you that it wasn't any of your business who, she was with or what she was doing. That you shouldn't, and didn't care about her. She said that you didn't seem to care when you were grinding on the blonde and that you shouldn't contact her again, and to have fun with the blonde."

Colin glared at them. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER THAT?!" He shouted.

"Well, we were kind off drunk and she just… I can't lie to love. She's got those eyes." Finn said motioning between his own eyes. "You can't lie to those eyes, Colin!"

"Colin, man. Don't get worked about this, she'll calm down." Logan said, trying to get him to calm down.

"God, you two are seriously stupid. She won't calm down, dammit." Colin said as he walked to his room and grabbed his jacket and wallet.

"Where you going?" Logan asked as Colin walked out of his room with his jacket on.

Colin glared at him. "I'm going to go talk to her."

Finn winched. "Mate, I really don't think that that's such a good idea, not right now at least."

"I don't really care what you two dicks thinks, it's you guys that made her angry at me." He said as he slammed the door. He didn't get far, before he heard his two friends talking and walking up besides him.

"Colin, really. Do you think this is such a good idea?" Logan asked him as the walked out of their building and towards Branford.

Colin just remained silent and kept walking, not looking at either of his friends.

"Yeah, mate, really? Even though angry works for love, I don't think you would appreciate her this angry at you." Finn said as they walked into Branford and towards Rory's dorm.

Colin stopped in front of her door, and knocked.

They waited a couple of seconds before Paris opened the door, looking very hung over.

"What is it now?" She asked.

"I want to talk to Rory." Colin stated more confidently than he felt.

Paris just nodded. "Gilmore! It's for you!"

"Who is it, Pari…" She said as she walked out of her room and towards the door. "What the hell do you want? Didn't Moe and Larry tell you that I definitely didn't want to see you?" She hissed.

"Rory it wasn't like that…" He started, but was cut off by her.

"Like what, Colin? Like you could have a good time with some blonde bimbo, but I couldn't have fun with Robert? Not that I wanted to, but it should be my choice! And you sure as hell shouldn't check up on me, or whether or not I had sex with him! That's not something for you to care about!"

"Ror, it's not like that. Robert can just be very manipulative some times, and I didn't want you to get hurt." He said, looking her straight in the eyes.

Rory snorted. "Please, don't patronize me Colin. Just because you kissed me and regretted it, doesn't mean I can't have fun! God! Why do you get to do whatever the hell you want to, without anybody questioning your decisions? But if I do it, I'm suddenly in danger, and everybody sees me as the naïve virgin. I can screw whomever the fuck I want! And there's nothing you can do about that! Just like you can pick up all the blonde bimbo's you want to. Its not like I'm there to stop you or question you after! So why should you get to do that to me?"

"Rory!" He said firmly. "It wasn't a questioning, more like a 'are-you-okay?' check up!"

Rory laughed bitterly. "Okay. Let's call it that then. I'm just fine. How are you? Had a good night? I bet you did, she looked rather flexible, you know?"

Colin just looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, didn't think you would want to talk about it, so why the hell do you think I would talk about my night, with you?" Rory snorted. "Maybe we should make this into some tradition, you know. Send each other's friends to make sure everybody is okay? That could be funny, huh?" She said sarcastically.

Colin just looked into the ground, not knowing what to say yet, but still not ready to leave.

Rory sighed. "You know what Colin? Just leave, I mean clearly you don't have anything to say, and nothing you can come up with excuses your behaviour and the fact that you made Logan and Finn ask me about my night and what I did with Robert. So just, please leave now and don't talk to me again."

Colin looked up and into her eyes. They were angry, and filled with hurt. He swallowed hard, opening his mouth to speak, but she closed the door in his face. She didn't slam it as she did when she was mad. She closed it slowly. Making him even more sorry for him coming to see her.

* * *

Rory walked into her last lecture for that Wednesday. She'd dreaded this class, because she knew that it was one that she shared with Colin, and she hadn't spoken to him since she told him to leave her alone on Sunday. No matter how much she wanted him to leave her alone and never talk to her again; she couldn't stop thinking about him and how much she wished he returned her feelings.

She walked into the classroom, and found a spot in the front of the class and searched through her bag to find her notebook and a pen. She looked around the room; not being able to find him anywhere she turned forwards and shrugged.

The professor walked in and began his lecture and Rory tuned out her thoughts of Colin and focused on the professor.

The lecture finished and Rory packed her things in her bag and walked out of the room, towards her usual coffee cart to get her daily fix, but before she could reach the coffee cart someone called out her name.

She turned around and saw Steph walking up to her smiling. Rory smiled back at her, and waited for her.

"Hey Steph." She greeted her.

"Hi Ror. How's it going?" Steph asked her smiling.

Rory shrugged. "It's fine, you know, lots of classes and homework, so I'm busy right now. And finals are coming up pretty soon, so I have to study even more."

Steph nodded. "Oh right. You and Paris are suckers for finals, just like Colin."

Rory just nodded as she walked to the line for the coffee cart, Steph following her.

"So, I haven't seen you with the three stooges, something wrong?" She asked her.

Rory shook her head. "No, everything is fine. I just… I told Colin not to talk to me and leave me alone."

Steph looked at her confused. "Why'd you do that? What did he do now?"

"They haven't told you yet?" Rory asked. "I thought they would have by now."

Steph shook her head. "Nope, no one has told me squat."

Rory sighed. "Well, you know Logan and Finn dropped off Paris after the party, right?" Steph nodded, urging her to continue the story. "And when they did that, they asked about my night, and I told them about it. After I did that, they said that Colin would be happy about that. That he was concerned about me being with Robert, because he thought I would have sex with him… and I just- I snapped. How can he make his friends ask about my love life? And I told him that it wasn't fair that he could do whatever the hell he wanted to, without being questioned and I couldn't even go on one date, ONE DATE, without him being overprotective and making me feel like he was trying to control me and who I sleep with, and he has no right to do that. Which is what I told him, because clearly he doesn't care about it."

Steph nodded, taking in her story. "Okay, don't get mad. But maybe he really just was concerned about you, because Robert can be quite manipulative."

Rory snorted. "Yeah, but I'm not easy to manipulate and I can take of myself, he doesn't get to have an interest in whom I, may or may not, sleep with. Especially when he, himself was grinding on a blonde bimbo the entire night, and slept with her! How come he thinks I can't have fun, but he can? He can be with whomever he wants to, but I cant? Not without being questioned? So don't say that he was concerned and he cares, because the kiss and how he handled it proves otherwise. And the blonde bimbo! I mean what was that? He came to my dorm and played the high and mighty king, questioning my choices, but he's the one that goes home with a different girl every night, and he probably doesn't even remember their names! Tell me Steph! How is that fair?!"

Steph shook her head. "I don't know what to tell you Ror. Colin had no right to question you or your choices, especially when he went home with someone else. I'm sorry. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Do what you feel is right Steph… I just… I don't know. I thought he liked me, and then he goes and says I'm not anything special and that kissing me was a mistake, but then he gets protective, almost jealous of my date with Robert, but then sleeps with another girl! I'm confused, angry and everything in between." Rory shrugged.

Steph nodded and smiled at her sweetly. "I understand that, I certainly would be confused if I were you. But don't worry, I'll talk to him, but I need to know if you ever plan on talking to him again?"

Rory shrugged again. "I don't know. I really just, don't know. I need time to think things through, but I don't want to stop talking to you Steph."

Steph laughed. "You couldn't get rid of me that easily, girly. I finally found two girls, that aren't the brain dead bimbo's the guys usual hang around!"

Rory laughed as she walked up to the coffee cart and ordered her coffee. "Well thanks for that."

Steph nodded as Rory got her coffee and walked towards her room.

"So, what're you doing this weekend? You know, the guys are throwing a party. You and Paris should come." Steph said excitedly.

Rory wrinkled her nose. "I don't know yet. I was thinking of going home this weekend, I haven't really seen my mom in a long time, you know?"

Steph nodded. "Yeah, but the party's Friday night, and you could just go home on Saturday!"

"I'll think about it, okay?" Rory said smiling.

"That's all I ask for!" Steph laughed. "Well, I better be off. I have a date with the stooges at the pub."

Rory laughed. "All right. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Sure, don't forget. Friday night!" Steph said as she walked away.

Rory laughed as she walked towards her dorm, when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Oh, hey Rory, it's Logan."

"Oh, hi Logan." She said sweetly. "What's up?"

"Oh, uh… Just, we're having a party Friday night, and we just wanted to invite you and Paris." He said nervously

Rory laughed. "I know about the party. I just talked to Steph, and I'm thinking about, but I'm not sure. I'm considering going home to visit my mom for the weekend, so…" She trailed off.

Logan cleared his throat. "Oh, uhm, okay. Just you know. You're always welcome."

Rory smiled. "Thanks Logan. And you know, you don't have to be nervous, I'm not angry with you or Finn, so I'll consider the party, okay?"

Logan laughed. "All right, we weren't sure about it. So, you're definitely a maybe for the party?"

Rory laughed. "Yeah, a definitely maybe."

"Great! I'll see you around, right?"

Rory smiled again. "Yes, I'll see you around."

"Good. Have a great day. Bye." He said as he hung up.

Rory shut her phone and walked into the common room, where Paris was sitting at her crafts table, hot gluing something.

"Paris, how many times do I have to tell you? When you hot glue, you need to open a window!" She said as she walked over to a window and opened it.

"Relax Gilmore. I'm not dead yet, so I probably wont die from hot gluing." Paris shrugged.

Rory went to her room to study, but remembered the party.

"PARIS!" She shouted.

"WHAT NOW GILMORE?" She shouted back.

Rory laughed and walked into the common room.

"The stooges are having a party Friday night and we're invited."

Paris nodded. "All right. What are you going to do?"

Rory shrugged. "Don't know yet. I was thinking about heading to Stars Hollow for the weekend, but I promised I would consider going to the party. What about you?"

"I think I might go, it could be fun. Especially seeing Colin trying to avoid you, but still looking at you like a little lost puppy." Paris smirked.

Rory just rolled her eyes and went back to her room and her books.

* * *

"So… What'd she say?" Colin asked Logan after he hung up the phone.

Logan smirked and looked at Finn. "She said that she wasn't angry with the two of us." He said while motioning between himself and Finn.

Finn nodded and smiled. "Well, that's good."

Colin groaned and rolled his eyes. "Not about being angry, about the party."

As Colin finished his sentence he felt someone slap him on the back of his head and saw Steph sitting down in the chair next to his.

"She said that she would consider it, because she wanted to go home this weekend." Steph answered his question.

Colin looked over at Logan who just nodded in agreement.

"Great, so she's talking to everybody, but me." He said.

Steph snorted. "Can you really blame her? I wouldn't talk to you either if I were her."

Finn laughed. "Why is that love? Did she tell you what happened?"

Steph just nodded and turned to Colin. "Are you retarded or something? Seriously? Do you know anything about Rory? Or just girls in general?"

Colin snorted. "Please, I know plenty about girls in general, and about Rory, I just don't understand her, it's all."

Steph laughed. "You can say that twice."

Colin rolled his eyes. "Okay, oh so noble one. Tell me, why is she so angry at me, and why won't she talk to me?"

Steph glared at him like the answer was obvious. "Okay. First of, you're so stupid. Rory's confused and angry right now, because you kissed her, then proceeded to say she wasn't special and it was just a mistake. Then you get jealous over her date with Robert, which wasn't good by the way, but after getting jealous, you go and sleep with some blonde bimbo."

Colin nodded. "Yeah, I got that far."

"Good," She said. "Now lets take it a step further. By you telling Logan and Finn you were concerned about her, she felt like you were questioning her, telling her she couldn't have fun, that she couldn't sleep with whomever she want. She felt like you tried to control her, which is not a good a idea with Rory, I'm sure I have told you about her possessive ex, right?" The guys nodded. "Good. Now, she's really angry, because you were the one that didn't want the kiss to go any further than that, but yet you try to control her, making her feel like she couldn't do anything without being questioned, while you could just sleep your way around Yale. She just got really angry about that, which is understandable, because _you_ were the one telling her you didn't want anything else than friendship from her, after she realized she liked you, but you don't want her sleeping with other guys, yet you can sleep with other girls. She just doesn't think it's fair, and she needs time to think about it, run things through her head and she'll realize that you were just concerned, you just showed in a very stupid way, because, you know that you have no right to question her about the choices she makes when it comes to sex, right?"

Colin nodded slowly. "I know that, but that doesn't mean I want her to get hurt by someone like Robert."

"I know Colin, but you have to show her that you didn't want to control her or question the choices she makes, because that's got to be, like, number one way of losing her. She's not going to accept someone trying to control her, and you know that." Steph said with sympathy.

"So what should I do now? I mean she clearly doesn't want to talk to me." He asked her.

Steph snorted. "What you should have done, was to tell her how you felt, then she wouldn't have gone to the party with Robert, and she wouldn't be angry at you, but _you_ chose not to listen to me. So what makes you think I'll help you now? You clearly don't listen to what I say."

Colin groaned. "Please Steph. I need her not to be angry with me and actually wanting to talk to me."

Steph sighed in defeat. "Okay. Just act normal. Go to your classes, do whatever it is that you normally do. Don't avoid her, but don't talk to her yet. She'll come to you when she's cooled down, believe me. She doesn't want to not be talking to you, but it's what she's made up her mind about right now, and she's stubborn, so don't push her. If you do, things can get worse."

Colin nodded. "Okay, act normal and don't avoid her. I can do that."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, but my semester started and it has been kind of hectic.**_

 _ **Chapter 12: Jealousy – every man's downfall.**_

Colin walked around his, Finns and Logan's common room, getting ready for the part they were hosting, the same night.

He had acted normally around Rory, went to his classes, but she still wouldn't talk to him, and it hurt that she wouldn't even acknowledge his existence, when they saw each other. He had been so close too, just walk over and shake her, hold her tight to him, until she talked to him, but that would probably just make it worse.

Colin cleared his throat. "Have any of you two heard whether or not Rory's coming tonight?"

Logan and Finn turned to him and looked at him, almost with pity, but they quickly changed their facial expressions into amusement.

Logan sighed. "No, nothing yet. I don't even think Steph has been able to get a real answer out of her. So, she's still a definitely maybe."

Colin nodded. "Okay. Maybe you could try her again? I mean, if she's willing to come here, it must mean that she's going to talk to me, right?"

Finn smiled at him. "Mate, I think we all know by now, that love doesn't do anything she doesn't want to herself, and I think she could be more than able to ignore you for an entire night, even at your own party."

Colin groaned. "I know, I just… I don't like this. It's been a week since she said anything to me, and… I don't know, I want her to _want_ to talk to me."

Both Logan and Finn nodded and smiled at him.

"We know mate, but as Steph said before, give her time. She wants to be talking to you too, but she was really pissed off and confused." Finn said.

Colin nodded. "So… We have enough beer, scotch, just alcohol in general?" He said, wanting to end their earlier conversation. He didn't want his friends to know, just exactly how much it affected him that Rory not only wouldn't talk to him, but also almost wouldn't look at him.

Finn laughed and nodded. "I think we're safe for now, but maybe we should by another bottle of scotch, you know, just for us, like a pre-party drink!"

Logan laughed. "Sure Finn, let's get drunk before our party starts, sounds great!"

The door opened and Steph stepped inside.

"What sounds great?" She asked happily.

"Getting a pre-party drink!" Finn exclaimed happily, grabbing a bottle of scotch.

Steph laughed. "Do you really think that's such a good idea Finn?"

Finn just nodded and opened the bottle, taking a big swing of it, before he passed it to Logan who did the same, as they walked over to the makeshift bar.

Colin turned to Steph. "So… Any word from Rory about the party?"

Steph shook her head. "I'm sorry Colin, but no. She still hasn't decided what she wants. Not even Paris could make her commit to this thing! But I do know, that she's not going home this weekend, her mom is off on some romantic weekend in New York with her boyfriend. So she'll definitely be here at Yale, so it's a possibility that Paris drags her here after her Friday night dinner with the Gilmores."

Colin just nodded. "And she hasn't… talked to you more about the situation?"

Steph looked at him, smiling sweetly. "If she had, I wouldn't tell you, Colin. She's my friend, just like you, and I haven't told her anything that you wouldn't want told, so I cant tell you anything she might not want you to know, I can only guide you, even if you choose to ignore my advice."

"So, she has talked about it with you?"

Steph just nodded. "But I'm not going to tell you what she's saying."

Colin groaned. "Come on Steph. I haven't tried to talk to her. I see her in my classes, and she doesn't even acknowledge me! I just want to know what to do about this stupid fight."

Steph sighed. "Okay. You have to be patient about this, because she's not just going to fall at your feet because you smile at her. She's not like all the other girls, and you know that! She's stubborn, and is afraid that if she starts talking to you again, that you'll think that you can control her, which you cant."

"I don't want to control her Steph! I never wanted that, I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I didn't think she would see it like that." Colin said as he rolled his eyes.

Steph snorted. "Okay, don't give me that attitude! I'm here talking to you about her and what she thinks; so don't go blaming me because you fucked up, Colin! I told you after the kiss, that you should tell her about your feelings, but no. You couldn't do that because you're a _guy_ , and guys don't reveal their feelings. God! Just leave her be and she'll come to you when she's ready and then, promise me, you'll tell her about your feelings! Because, I don't want to do this every other month!"

Colin nodded. "Sorry Steph. I can't promise I'll tell her, but I'll think about it, and I wont drag you into this again."

Steph scoffed. "Please Colin, we all know that's a lie, you don't understand girls, especially Rory, and you need a translator. Just… Really think about telling her, because… you know. Everybody knows you two feels the same way bout each other. You're just to scared of something real, to tell her, because you know Rory's different and because of that your relationship with her will be so different from anything you know too."

Colin nodded and smiled sheepishly. "And maybe that's why I haven't told her what I feel. And that I need to think it through before I actually tell her."

Steph snorted. "God knows that you have your faults Colin. You're afraid of commitment, opening up to another person and let them in." She said as he glared at her. "Oh, don't worry, Rory isn't perfect herself, but at least she acknowledges her faults and is willing to put her fears aside for the right person, well… the right person in her mind. She's been burned before, you know? She's afraid of trusting, depending on another person, to let them so close that she needs them, only for them to leave. But I really think that you could overcome these fears you each have, because you are very good together."

Colin looked at Steph, taking in her words. Neither of them was perfect, and they each had their problems. Was it something he was willing to work with? To overlook? He wasn't sure about it, and if he wasn't sure, he couldn't say anything to Rory. He didn't want to start something, if he couldn't give her what she deserved.

* * *

Rory walked into her dorm after a hellish night with one Emily Gilmore. She really loved her grandparents, but her grandma could be too much some times. Emily had lead the Spanish inquisition over their dinner, about Rory's social life, who her friends from the party last week were, if she was dating, and so on.

Rory sighed as she finally sat on the couch, melting into the cushions. She closed her eyes, just wanting to sit on the couch forever in silence.

"Gilmore." Paris said, as she stood and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm relaxing Paris. You should try it some time, you know?" Rory said sarcastically.

Paris rolled her eyes. "I mean, why aren't you getting ready?"

"Getting ready for what? I literally just got home from hell."

"The party, you remember? You didn't know if you wanted to go, because you wanted to go home, but since Lorelai is in New York, you're going." Paris said determined.

Rory sighed. "I don't feel like going, Paris. I just want to sit here, watch a movie and eat some candy."

Paris snorted. "Well, that's too bad Gilmore, 'cause we're going. Now get your ass in your room and change to something… I don't know, not society approved."

Rory rolled her eyes. "If I go to this party, then you cant force me to another one for two weeks!"

Paris nodded. "Fine, it's a deal. Now get going!"

Rory sighed and got up and walked to her room, changing into black slim jeans with a low waist and a dark blue halter-top. She let her hair out of the low bun she had and ran her fingers through the wavy hair, not wanting to do anything to it. She added some eyeliner and more mascara and a neutral gloss to her lips.

She came out into the common room, where Paris was waiting for her.

"Okay, I'm ready now." Rory said.

Paris nodded. "I'm taking keys, so you don't have to take your purse with you."

Rory just nodded as she took her coat and walked out the door, with Paris following her.

"So… Why is it so important for you that I was attending this exact party?" Rory asked.

Paris shrugged. "Just wanted to have fun, and if you in the process talked to Colin, it will be a pretty good night, right?"

Rory sighed in defeat. "Why is everybody so focused on me talking to him? I don't get it."

"Rory… You can't keep denying your feelings for him, even though he can be an asshole, you like him. And we just want you to be happy, and I, for one, believe that you could be very happy with Colin."

Rory groaned. "I don't know Paris. And I'm not denying anything, I know I like him, but I don't know if he likes me. I mean, I'm just very confused right now, and he has to know that he can't control me or question the choices I make! I wouldn't do that to him, so he shouldn't get to do it to me!"

Paris nodded, not saying anything.

"I mean… I want to talk to him, but I need to make sure that we're on the same page. He can't get jealous of other guys, if he doesn't want anything with me. In the end, it's really up to him, whether or not something happens, I would like it, but not if he's going to act like Dean did." Rory said trailing of. "I guess maybe I'm scared, I mean, I haven't date in what? A year and a half!"

"And I understand that, Steph understands that Ror. But you have to talk to the guy. You can't get the answers to the questions you have, if you don't talk to him!" Paris said as they walked into the stooges' dorm.

It was already filled with people; some Rory remembered from the LDB, but some she hadn't seen before. She looked around the room, noticing Finn at the bar. She smiled and turned to Paris.

"I'm going to the bar, drinking tonight is a necessity since you practically dragged me here after a hellish night with Adolf." Rory said to Paris, as she moved towards the bar.

Paris just nodded, but didn't go with her.

Rory walked through the crowded common room and finally ended up at the makeshift bar and sat on a stool.

"Hi Finn!" She said smiling brightly at him.

He looked up and a grin spread on his face. "Love! You came!" He said as he threw himself over the bar and hugged her tightly.

Rory laughed. "Okay Finn. I need air!"

Finn let of her. "Of course you do. We wouldn't want to lose you now." He said with a smirk.

"So… You're the bartender for the night or?" She said.

He nodded and smiled. "What can I get you my fair lady?"

Rory smiled. "Oh, my god sir, I would like a Long Island Ice tea and three shots of Tequila, please."

Finn nodded and poured her shots. "Do you want lemon or salt?"

Rory shook her head and downed the shots fast. "Nope, no need for that. If you can't take your shots without anything, then you shouldn't even order Tequila!"

"A woman after my heart!" Finn said dramatically. "Marry me!"

Rory laughed at his antics. "Oh, Finn. I would love to marry you, but alas, I'm not a redhead nor will I dye my hair for you, so maybe you should search for another prospect, than me!"

Finn smiled at her and placed her Long Island Ice tea in front of her.

"Now, this is strong, so don't gulp it down, love." He told her.

She just nodded. "I think I can handle it, Finn. Besides, I need the alcohol. I just had a hellish encounter with my grandma."

Finn nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugged and took a sip of her drink. "No, I wouldn't want to bore you with my grandmother and her crazy notions."

Finn laughed. "So, you're telling Paris tomorrow?"

Rory smiled. "Definitely, she knows Emily Gilmore and has the best advice, other than my mom, about how to deal with her. Not that I wouldn't want to talk about it with you, its just… I actually want to forget about the night, and I cant do that when we're talking about it."

Finn nodded. "It's fine love. Just now that you can talk to us if you want to."

"I appreciate that, really Finn." She said smiling at him.

They were silent for a minute. Rory finished her drink and spoke up again.

"So… It's quite a crowd you have in here. Do you even know all of these people?" She asked as she motioned at her empty glass, signalling she wanted one more.

Finn grinned and began to make her a new drink. "Well, no I don't personally, but I would hope that Logan and Colin knew who all these people were, but it's fine really love. We do this often, and nothing ever breaks or gets stolen."

Rory laughed as he handed her, her drink. "Okay, if you say so." She said as she took a sip of the drink.

"Well, I see Paris talked you into coming, huh?" Logan said behind her and moved to sit on the stool next to her.

Rory snorted. "More like dragged me here, but we made a deal."

Logan pressed his eyebrows together. "What kind of deal?"

"Oh, just that she can't drag me to any parties for the next to weeks. If there's a party, then I get to decide whether or not I wish to attend." Rory said with a smile.

Logan and Finn laughed.

"Well, it sounds like a fair deal then, love." Finn said.

Rory nodded. "Paris can be very fair and easy to deal with, if you know how to handle her."

Logan snorted. "Please tell me you're kidding. I can't see Paris Gellar be easy to handle."

Rory laughed. "That's because you don't know her like I do. Trust me, once she let's you in, she's very easy to read and therefore handle. I mean, she can still be unpredictable, but really after Terrance, it's rare."

"Terrance?" Logan said confused.

"Yeah, her life coach."

"Wow, that explains so much. She has a life coach." Logan trailed off. "I knew she was insane!"

Rory laughed. "Don't tell her that to her face, she might take offence to that!"

Logan smirked. "I can't promise anything."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Seriously, what is it with you and Paris insulting each other constantly? Just screw each other, already!" She exclaimed.

Logan sent her a dirty look, while Finn looked at her surprised, but amused.

"Love, I absolutely adore it when you talk like that! Makes you seem human." Finn said with a wide grin. Then he turned to Logan. "But yeah, mate. Just cut the sexual tension and sleep with the girl already."

Logan stood up and rolled his eyes. "I don't want to sleep with Paris, trust me. I'm pretty sure she would try to kill me after the sex, and I value my life to much for that."

Rory laughed. "Well, I have yet to help her hide a body of one of her sexual conquests, so I'll have to disagree with you on that one."

Logan scoffed and walked away from her and Finn, who just stood there laughing loudly as she finished her second drink.

"Okay, one more and then I'll go find someone to dance with!" She said to Finn, still not affected much by the alcohol.

Finn just nodded and made her, her drink. "May I suggest Colin as a dance partner?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Rory smirked. "You may, but that doesn't mean I'll chose him."

Finn nodded and handed her the drink. "Okay, now shoo love. I have to find my redhead for the night!"

Rory laughed as she walked away from the bar with her drink in her hand.

* * *

Colin noticed her right when she and Paris walked into the party. He saw her make a beeline directly to the bar, where Finn was. He watched her laugh and talk with Finn. He watched her drink too much for his liking. He watched her walking around the room, greeting people. He watched her happiness when she found Steph and Paris, and danced with them. He felt hurt. She'd talked to everyone of his friends, but him. He knew she was angry with him, but still, he wanted to talk to her. Make her see his side of the things. He felt his mood fall, as a blonde guy walked up to her and danced with her. He scowled at the two dancing in front of him, and he couldn't take it anymore.

He went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of scotch and sat in a corner of the room, wanting to be alone, but not wanting to let Rory out of his sight. Make him easy to find for her, if or when she wanted to talk to him again.

"Colin, man. What're you doing?" Logan asked as he sat down besides him.

Colin shrugged and took a sip of the scotch. He'd already finished half of the bottle, starting to feel the effects of it. "Don't know." He slurred. "She hasn't talked to me yet. She's just been drinking and having fun with everyone but me. And now..." He trailed off, frowning. "She's grinding on some guy, that she doesn't even know!" He said and gulped down more of the scotch. "When did she become like the rest of them?!"

Logan looked confused. "We're still talking about Rory, right?" Colin nodded.

"She's just having fun, Colin. She's dancing with some guy, so what? That doesn't mean she's like the rest of the girls we know, and you sure as hell know that!" Logan said.

Colin scowled and emptied the scotch bottle. "No, I thought that, but she's just like the rest of the cheap and easy society bimbo's. Except, she just doesn't sleep with people. She's a tease. A fucking tease, Logan!"

"Colin. Get yourself together man! Rory is anything but cheap and easy you know that! She may be a tease, but that's all she is, and that's not even a bad thing! As you said, she won't sleep with any of them, anyway! So calm the fuck down and chill with the drinking!" Logan said loudly, but still not louder than the music.

Colin nodded. "Yeah, yeah. She may not be like the others, but right now, she sure as hell is acting like them! She knows I'm here, and that I most likely can see what she's doing, and she chooses to do it anyway! She's practically screwing the guy right now!" Colin exclaimed.

Logan shook his head. "Colin, you seriously need to get a grip. You can't be this jealous over a girl, that's not even yours! She's done nothing wrong, she's just having a good time. You have no right to sit here and brood all night over her, when she doesn't know how you're feeling. If Rory knew that, she wouldn't be dancing with another guy like that, trust me!"

Colin glared at him, opening his mouth to say something, when Paris walked over to them.

"Richie rich, what's wrong?" She said. "If you want to talk or dance with Gilmore, just do it! Don't sit here all night and be a stalker!"

Colin looked up at her and shrugged. "She doesn't want that, and she's clearly having fun with blondie. I mean she's dry humping him in front of everybody!"

Paris snorted. "Please. That's just Rory having fun." She said as she sat down. "You know she isn't going to sleep with him right? She might send that signal to him, but she's just a tease, nothing else."

Colin nodded. "I know, but I still don't want to look at it. She's just doing it to make me feel like shit, isn't she?"

Both Logan and Paris shook their heads.

"She really isn't. She just wanted to have fun and let out some steam, and this," Paris said and motioned to Rory and her dance partner. "Is just how Rory does that. She isn't doing it to make you jealous. Hell, she doesn't even know you're jealous, Colin!"

"Yeah, man. I really don't think Rory is the type to do something like that to get back at you." Logan tried to reason.

Colin shook his head, the scotch kicking in. "Stop. I don't want to hear it. She can just go screw that blonde guy and get hurt, what do I care?" He slurred.

Paris looked at him with pity. Something he hadn't seen her do, ever. "Colin… Let me give you some advise about Rory. She's just as worked up about this, as you are. She wants to talk to you again, but is too stubborn. One of you have to take the first step, and I would say that you should do it, because she wont do it right now, and really, it's not a pretty sight with you sitting here. Drowning your sorrows, it's actually rather pathetic!"

Colin frowned and took in her words. She was too stubborn to do it now, and he was pathetic, according to Paris. He would talk to her, and it would be now, at this party. He nodded and looked at where he last saw Rory, but she wasn't there anymore. A panic raced through him. Where was she? He looked frantically around the room, before turning to Logan, not noticing that Paris had disappeared.

"Where is she?" He asked his friend.

Logan looked at him confused. "Paris just left."

"Not Paris." He sighed in frustration. "Rory."

Logan shrugged. "Don't know, wasn't she just dancing?"

Colin searched the room, but couldn't find her, but saw Paris standing at the bar with Finn and Steph. He walked over to them.

"Where is she?" He said looking at Paris.

"She is one of the bedrooms. She got a call from her dad." Paris said.

Steph looked at him confused. "Who're you looking for?"

"Rory." He slurred.

"Do you really think it's a good idea you talking to her now? You're drunk Colin." Steph said.

"You two," He said and pointed at Paris and Steph. "Are confusing. You're not agreeing on what I should do!"

Steph looked at Paris. "You think he should talk to her, especially now?"

Paris nodded. "Yes. She's drunk… he's drunk. It's the perfect time. She won't be as cruel as when she's sober, she'll actually listen to what he has to say, that's one of the only good things coming from Rory drinking too much."

"Which room is she in? And why is her dad calling her in the middle of the night?" Colin asked.

Paris shrugged. "Don't know which room, but her dad is on business in Europe, and he doesn't think about the time difference, he just calls."

Colin nodded and walked towards the bedrooms. He started with Logan's since it was the one closest to the common room, but she wasn't in there. He sighed with relief, not knowing why it would irritate him if she were in his room. He continued to Finn's room, but she wasn't there either. He had figured that. It was very messy and disgusting, with trash all over the room. He walked to the last bedroom. His room. He opened the door slowly and saw her sitting on his bed talking on the phone. He walked in and closed the door slowly, trying not to make a sound. She didn't hear him, because she never turned around, but just continued on with her conversation.

She got up from his bed and walked towards his bookshelves. Running her hand over his books, looking at each of them, admiring them. He felt a smile appear on his face as he walked further into the room, and sat in an armchair in the corner of the room, observing her. She looked comfortable in his room. Like she belonged in there. She walked around and finally sat at his desk, looking at the photos standing there. Not really bothering to actively be in the conversation she had with her dad.

"Oh, sorry dad. I was just… distracted, but it is getting really late here, so can I call you tomorrow or something? When are you going to be home? Great, I'll come visit then. Good, love you, bye." She said and hung up the phone and turned her attention back to the photos.

She picked up one from when he, Logan and Finn went to Fiji. She was smiling at the picture, which made him smile in return. He just sat there for some time, watching her look at all his things, before he cleared his throat, getting her attention.

She gasped and turned around, looking at him now. "Oh, sorry… I didn't know you were in here, or that you know… That this was your bedroom." She said blushing. "I'll just go now."

Colin stood up and walked towards her. "No, don't go. It's fine."

She just nodded. "I like your room." She said and looked around. "Especially your book collection." She smiled.

Colin smiled at her. "Thanks." He said as he walked to sit on his bed. He could feel her follow him with her eyes on his back.

As he sat down and looked at her, there was an awkward silence. He couldn't take it and spoke.

"I'm sorry." He almost whispered.

She locked eyes with him. "Sorry about what?" She asked, looking slightly confused.

He sighed. "About everything."

She looked down. "I'm sorry for that too. I might have overreacted, but I felt like you tried to control me and who I was with, and I can't accept that."

Colin nodded. "And I know that, and respect that, but I just…I don't know…" He said, not knowing quite what to tell her.

She stood up. "You just what, Colin?" She slurred slightly, but he could hear the frustration in her voice.

He watched her. She was beautiful in her simple, yet sexy outfit, with the tight jeans and top that showed her shoulders and the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. He locked eyes with her.

"I was jealous." He whispered.

She looked at him shocked and confused, but didn't say anything. He saw her eyes become darker, angrier.

"You had no right to get jealous over Robert! It was you that regretted kissing me. You who grinded with some blonde bimbo, and slept with her! I didn't do any of those things!" She said agitated, as she paced around his room.

"Yeah, I might have done that, and I'm sorry about that!" He said, matching her tone. "But it wasn't me that dry humped some blonde sorority guy in front of everyone, just now!"

Rory groaned. "Seriously? I danced with him. It wasn't ever going to be more than that! And again, you have no right to be jealous about that!"

Colin sighed frustrated and ran a hand through his hair. "I might not have the right to get jealous about these things, but I did, I do!"

"Why Colin? Why do you get jealous?"

He walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. "Because, Rory. I never wanted to apologize for kissing you and I have every intention of doing it again."

She looked at him confused. "What?"

He didn't answer her, but just grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him and crashed his lips to hers. He felt her stiffen, but didn't let go of her, and after a minute he felt her relax in his arms and kiss him back.

He pulled her closer to him, trying to deepen the kiss, but she wouldn't let him. She swung her arms around his neck, playing with the baby hairs on his neck, while he licked her bottom lip, urging her to open her mouth and let him in.

As she opened her mouth and his tongue slipped into her mouth, he groaned. Their tongues duelled for control, neither one letting go. He felt his stomach drop and he became hotter, wanting for anything to take this further, but he managed to hold back.

He took her bottom lip between his teeth, and bit down gently and to his surprise she moaned, and that did it for him. He was lost; he had no control and moved his mouth from hers to her jawline, kissing it, working his way over to her ear.

He kissed down her neck and found her sensitive spot, just under her ear and he stayed there kissing and sucking, making her moan into his ear, and it drove him crazy. He knew he would make a mark, by staying there, kissing and sucking on that spot, but couldn't help it. He wanted to mark her. Tell everyone she was his, that he did that to her.

After a while, he kissed further down her neck, reaching her collarbone, kissing it lightly.

"Colin." She moaned.

He didn't stop; he slid his hand from her hip, down her thigh, resting it very high on her thigh.

"Colin." She said with a bit of a firmer voice.

He still didn't respond to her saying his name, but just kept kissing her neck and collarbone as his other hand shot up from her hip and darted to her shoulder, trying to slip her strap down her arm and exposing her to him.

"Colin!" She said in her normal voice, and pulled away from him.

He looked at her. Her eyes clouded with passion, lust and maybe, anger? He realized he went to far, but he couldn't help it. He wanted her so badly. Wanted all of her, just for him.

"I'm sorry, Rory." He whispered and looked down.

"It's fine. I-I better go now." She said and moved to the door, opening it and shutting it, leaving him alone.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Guys and girls**_

Rory walked into the common room, locking eyes with Paris.

"We have to go now, Paris."

Paris looked at her oddly, but nodded. "Okay... Well you heard Gilmore we're going. Bye."

The two walked out of the guys dorm, and Shut the door.

"So, care to tell me why we're leaving already and why you're so weird?" Paris asked her.

Rory looked at her, considering how to talk to her about it.

"When we get home, I'll tell you the story, just for now... We needed to go home."

They walked the rest of the way towards their dorm in silence.

"Okay Gilmore, now spill it!" Paris said as soon as their door closed behind them.

Rory moved to the couch and sat down, her head in her hands.

"Colin apologized to me."

"Okay... Still don't see the problem here Ror."

"After he apologized, he said that he wasn't sorry for the kiss, and that he intended on kissing me again."

Paris nodded. "Okay, but if he said that, then you know that he likes you. So again the problem?"

Rory looked up at her. "He kissed me again... And tried to take it farther and he just... He didn't exactly stop the first time i said he should. It was just very intimate, very quickly, and i had to get out of there."

Paris eyes widened and then narrowed. "Did richie rich do something Rory? 'Cause i will kick his ass!"

Rory shook her head. "Paris no! Nothing happened, I pulled away from him, but he was trying to get my top off, and i just... I needed to go home."

Paris nodded. "Okay, but you're sure nothing happened? 'Cause you know I'll kick his ass, right?"

Rory gave her a small smile. "Yeah, i know Paris. But trust me, nothing happened."

Rory stood up and moved towards her room. "I just... I think I'll just go sleep or something, okay?"

Paris nodded. "You know where to find me if you need me, okay Ror?"

Rory nodded. "Goodnight Paris."

"Night." Paris said as Rory closed the door to her room.

* * *

Colin stood in his room, not sure of what had just happened between him and Rory.

He was incapable of not touching her. He had never experienced something like that before. He just could not contain himself.

He walked out of his room and into the common room, where he was met with Stephs evil glare.

"What did you do now, Colin?" She asked.

He stopped in front of the makeshift bar and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Mate, what happened?" Finn joined in. "Rory and Paris just left after she came out in a panic from your room."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?"

"No, Colin!" Steph shouted. "It's not okay, just talk to us about what the hell made her flee you and the party like that!"

Colin closed his eyes and wished for the floor to open up and devour him whole.

"Hey, Colin man. What happened?" Logan said now.

Colin sighed. "I told her I wasn't sorry about the kiss and that I had every intention of doing it again..."

Steph nodded. "Okay... What else? She wouldn't run out like that just because you said that to her."

Colin looked up for the first time since he came out of his room and straight into Stephs eyes. "I kissed her again. But this time, she kissed me back and I may have gotten a little carried away... And that's all I'm going to say about it. So just leave it and let me figure it out on my own, all right?"

Steph shook her head. "Colin, for gods sake. You know we're going to find out sooner or later, i just hope that you didn't take it too far, 'cause you know she's a virgin and wont sleep with you because kiss her. So just as long as you didn't try to sleep with her or something like that, you should be just fine!"

Colin looked down and wished for Steph not to be there in that moment. She had some weird power over the guys, and could tell when they did something wrong or lied to her.

Steph took a step closer to him after he had been silent for a while.

"You didn't?" She asked incredulously. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Finn and Logan looked between Steph and Colin, confused.

"Mate, do you know what she's talking about or how she does that?" Finn asked Logan.

Logan shook his head. "I have no idea what she's talking about now, but I'm guessing that Colin here," he said and laid an arm over Colin's shoulders. "Did something stupid. And for the powers of her mindreading us, I really don't know how she does that, but i got to admit, it scares me sometimes."

Steph nodded, but kept her narrowed eyes on Colin, who looked like a Chile caught with his hand down the cookie jar. "Oh, Colin here did something very stupid and didn't stop doing the stupid thing!"

Finn looked at Colin confused. "What stupid thing did you do mate?"

Colin just shook his head and pleaded with Steph through his eyes not to tell the others.

"Oh, Colin here just went too far with Rory. I'm guessing it was something other than just a kiss right? You tried to take it further, didn't you?" Steph asked bitingly.

Colin just stood there in silence, not knowing what to say.

Steph threw her hands in the air. "God! What's the matter with you?! Now she definitely thinks you only want to get in her pants!"

Finns eyes widened. "You did what mate?! Are you daft? Love doesn't do that. How many more times are you going to fuck it up? 'Cause i need to know how long this 'Colin and Rory getting together'-project is going to last!"

"There's no project of getting us together!" Colin said loudly.

Logan snickered. "Yeah right man. You like her, she likes you, what's there to say? Oh yeah, DONT try to sleep with her BEFORE the first date."

Colin glared at him. "I didn't try to sleep with her... I just... Triedtogethernaked." He said quickly and low, hoping nobody heard him, but Steph did.

"Dear Lord, what have I done to deserve best friends this dumb and completely clueless?" Steph said locking at the ceiling.

"Hey!" Both Logan and Finn shouted.

Colin glared at her. "It didn't happen. She ran out after she pushed away."

Steph laughed bitterly. "Why did you try to undress her in the first place Colin?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I was just... I don't know, caught in the moment? I was on autopilot? Which sounds better?"

Steph looked at him incredulously. "None of them sounds better than the other, especially not to a girl like Rory."

Colin dropped his head to his chest. "So... What should I do? Leave her alone?"

Steph shook her head. "Nope. Not again. This you have to figure out without me, 'cause you never listen to me anyway!"

"Gee, thanks Steph. You really are a good friend!" Colin said sarcastically.

Steph smiled sweetly at him. "You're very welcome."

* * *

It had been a week since Rory saw Colin at the party. She didn't understand why he didn't contact her or something. She knew it was her that ran out of the room, but it was him that stepped over the line. She wanted to talk to him, but according to Paris, she had to make him take the first step.

She was getting tired of waiting for him to call her or find her around campus. So before she had to go to the mandatory dinner from hell with the Gilmores, she decided that she would find Colin and talk to him.

She walked around campus for a while, hoping to bump into him, so it didn't look like she actually was looking for him. Rory bumped into someone, but to her unfortunate luck, it wasn't Colin, rather one of his best friends, Logan.

"Oh, I'm sorry Logan." Rory said quickly, trying to get on with her mission.

Logan smirked. "Don't worry 'bout that. So… How are you? We haven't heard from you in a while?"

Rory shrugged. "I just figured I'd keep some distance, sort some things out, but the things are yet to be sorted out, so…"

Logan nodded with his trademark smirk. "Ahh… So, what, prey tell, are those things that needs sorting out?"

Rory narrowed her eyes. "I'm guessing you already know, so I'm going to ask you this, even though I don't want to…" She trailed off.

Logan laughed. "Well, come on. Out with the question."

Rory sighed in frustration. "Do you happen to know where your roommate and best friend Colin might be?"

Logan smiled, a genuine smile. "Colin should either be in the dorm or at the pub. Can I inquire what this may be about?"

Rory smiled. "Thanks so much Logan. But I would rather just talk to Colin about this."

Logan nodded. "Well, I'm on my way to our dorm. Care to join me in your quest in finding Colin?"

Rory laughed. "Why, of course."

They started walking across campus, towards the guys dorm.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Logan asked.

Rory shrugged. "Same thing like all Fridays. I have dinner with the Gilmores, maybe the Haydens and most likely some slimey Hartford bachelor that Emily is trying to get me together with."

Logan laughed. "Your grandmother is constantly setting you up with guys? How have you avoided going out with any of them?"

Rory smiled. "I just don't give them the opportunity. I mean, I'm perfectly nice to them, but it is never going to go further than a rather awkward setup at my grandparents house. And of course, I just say 'No' to grandma, and if that doesn't work, mom steps in and does something, that grandma sees as 'utterly horrendous'." She said in her best Emily Gilmore voice.

Logan laughed again. "That must be quite a show you put on then." He said as they walked into the Kingsly dorms.

Rory smiled. "Oh, trust me. Dinner at the Gilmores are for the most very entertaining."

They walked up to the guy's dorm and Logan tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Huh." Logan said. "Must mean the guys are at the pub… Just let me throw these books in my room, and we can go there?"

Rory simply nodded, while Logan pushed the key into the lock and opened the door, and they were met with loud music, but there were no people in the common room.

"Give me a sec, all right?" Logan said and walked towards his room.

Rory looked around and decided to shut the music off, especially because it wasn't very good music. The person that put it on must have seriously bad taste in music, she thought to herself, as she heard the shower shortly, before it was turned off.

Rory heard sounds coming from the bathroom, but didn't check it out, she was just standing at the stereo, checking out the music collection and muttering to herself.

"God. What is this?" She asked herself, while holding a CD with Mariah Carey. "This is not okay."

She didn't notice Logan coming out from his room and standing behind her with an amused grin on his face.

"Talking to yourself, there huh? You know, many people see that as a sign on insanity." Logan said.

Rory jumped up a little shocked and surprised. "God! What the hell Logan!" She shouted. "Wear a bell next time. You can't just sneak up on people like that!"

Logan just laughed and looked at the CD in her hand. "I see you found our favourite."

Rory frowned. "Seriously? This is your favourite? And can I ask why in the world you guys doesn't have ANY decent music?"

Logan smirked. "The collection you're looking at is solely mine and Colin's. Finn will have nothing to do with this collection or our taste in music. I simply think he's given up."

Rory smiled. "Of course. I should have figured out that out of the three of you, Finn would be the one with the good taste in music!"

Neither Rory nor Logan noticed the door to the bathroom open and the person inside walking into the common room, before they heard a very girly giggle.

They both turned around quickly, seeing a girl coming out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a mini towel around her body, with Colin following quickly after her, only a towel around his waist.

Rory swallowed. She wasn't expecting this. First of she didn't like seeing the girl in only a tiny towel, but she didn't like seeing Colin shirtless. He was muscular and toned, but not incredibly so. He was tanned. He was nothing as she expected him to be. She felt hot and her stomach dropped. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him. She couldn't tear her eyes from him, but yet she was determined to do so. After what she saw, her brain told her to run fast and far away from him.

* * *

As Colin emerged from the bathroom, he was met with the familiar faces of Logan and Rory. The blonde, Meghan, whom he had picked up at the pub at lunch, was standing there, looking at them as well.

He was confused. What were they doing here? Not as much what Logan was doing here, but what was Rory doing here? She wasn't supposed to be here to see this. He looked at her and his eyes met with Rory's icy stare. He felt like he had just burned himself from her stare and wished nothing more than she wouldn't look at him like that.

He shifted his gaze to Logan, who looked at him confused and disappointed. Logan shook his head before opening his mouth. "Hey." He said lamely.

Colin looked between him and Rory before answering. "What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at Rory, intending the question to be answered by her.

Rory narrowed her eyes and her stare became even more icy and furious. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I'll just leave right now." She said with venom in her voice. She turned around, but Logan put a hand on her shoulder. And turned her towards himself.

"Just hold up a minute there, Ror." Logan said, looking at Colin intently.

Rory shrugged, looking defeated. "What for Logan?"

Logan turned towards her, looking at her with sympathy. "I thought you wanted to talk?"

Rory shifted and looked Colin directly in the eyes. He shivered as her both icy and flaming eyes bore their way into his soul. He didn't think he would ever forget that look. He just wanted the earth to swallow him. "Oh, I did. However I don't think I would like to say anything in this moment and I really do not wish for you to hear what I have to say right now. Therefore the best right now, is me walking away…" She trailed off, looking at Colin more intently than before. "And not returning."

She slipped out from Logan's grip on her shoulder and marched to the door, before she turned around and smiled sweetly at Logan.

"I'll see you around, right Logan?"

Logan widened his eyes in surprise and Colin looked at her, wanting to say something, but not knowing what to say.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, definitely. What about after dinner? You can join us at the pub. Steph's going to be there too."

Rory smiled and nodded. "Great, I'll drag Paris with me too then. Tell Finn and Steph I'll see them tonight," she said and moved her eyes to Colin, before she added. "And that I'm really looking forward to seeing them." with a sickly sweet voice, that Colin hadn't ever heard from her.

Logan only nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable as she closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door was closed behind her, Logan turned to Colin, who was standing besides his shower-date.

Logan looked at her. "Could you give us a minute here? Go to the room at the end of the hall, okay?"

The blonde looked at Logan confused. "Uhm, okay." She said happily.

Colin was still standing in the same place, looking at the place where Rory had been not 2 minutes ago.

"What the fuck man?" Logan said. "What the hell are you doing?"

Colin shifted his gaze to Logan and shrugged. "I don't know. I met her at the pub at lunch and I haven't talked to Rory in a week! I didn't think she wanted to talk to me."

Logan looked at him with frustration. "You didn't think that she wanted you to talk to her? Then what the hell does the fact that she was looking for you around campus tell you then?"

Colin had no answer so he only shrugged.

Logan shook his head. "Man, you so don't deserve that girl. She wanted to talk to you, and my guess is she's wanted that the whole week, but was waiting for you to come to her."

Colin sighed and looked down at the floor.

"You really fucked up this time. You tried to sleep with her last week and told her that you wanted to repeat the kiss, then she sees you with some blonde bimbo, emerging from the bathroom, I mean what the serious fuck Colin?" Logan continued. "It'll be a miracle if Rory even looks in your general direction again, you know that right?"

Colin became more and more agitated with Logan's words, especially his last. "Why is it that you are all so quick to blame me for something that gets Rory angry? I told her what I felt, and she ran away from me, didn't call, she didn't even try to contact me in any way, and when I move on to the next girl, you blame me!? I can't be blamed for this! She can't even blame me for it!"

Logan widened his eyes, but quickly narrowed them. "You didn't tell her what you felt, you just said that you wanted to repeat your kiss, that's not telling her about you liking her. And for you just moving on to the next girl, I really hope that you don't look at Rory like just one of those girls. And she has every right to not wanting to have anything to do with you right now, and you, my friend, will just have to accept that! There's really not much you can do about that."

Colin frowned and scoffed before he went to his room. Deep down he knew Logan was right, and that Rory had every right to be mad at him and not wanting to see him again, but he couldn't handle that. He wanted her, in every possible way, and yet somehow, he kept fucking it all up. He thought about what she had said. That she didn't want to return, and that she would say something, probably horrible and crude to him, yet it would all be true.

* * *

Rory walked into the common room and was met with a glammed up Paris, who stood at the couch waiting impatiently for her.

"Gilmore! Hurry up and change out of that Emily approved outfit so we can go and get drunk!" Paris exclaimed.

Rory laughed mockingly. "Oh, dinner was great Paris, thanks for asking. Grandma only tried to sell me to some Chase Mitchell guy and mom went on to talk to her broccoli to get the attention away from me."

Paris glared at her.

"Fine," Rory said moving towards her room. "I'll just be 10 minutes and then we can go."

Rory closed the door to her room and walked to her closet. Her eyes landed on a short, tight black dress with a low neck and back. She smirked to herself. She was going to show Colin what he'd missed. She quickly got rid of the clothes she had on and slipped the dress on, taking off her bra, since the back of her dress was low. She grabbed some black Louboutin stilettos and a black clutch. She walked to her mirror and put on more mascara and a 'cat eye'-eyeliner and bright red lips. She took down her hair from its bun and ran her hand through it. She grabbed her diamond earrings and a simple silver watch and walked out into the common room.

Paris turned to her and opened her mouth in shock. "Wow Gilmore. You look good. Who are we trying to get jealous?"

Rory smiled evilly. "It's nobody Paris. We're just going to the pub, getting drunk and hopefully end up talking to some cute guys!"

Paris nodded but looked confused at her. "Okay Ror, I don't know what's going on, so lets just go."

Rory just nodded and walked out the door, with Paris right behind her.

"So… What happened with riche rich? He talked to you yet?" Paris asked.

Rory shrugged. "Nope. And I'm not going to wait on him." She said and looked at Paris. "That's why we're going to the pub tonight and finding some handsome and cute guys." Rory said with determination in her voice.

Paris laughed a genuine laugh. "I like it!" She exclaimed as they reached the pub.

Rory opened the door and walked in with Paris by her side. She looked around the pub, trying to find Steph and the stooges. She saw Steph waving happily from a booth close to the dance floor. Rory smiled and grabbed Paris arm and dragged her towards Steph.

"Hey!" Steph exclaimed as she stood up to hug them. "You two look gorgeous!"

Rory laughed. "Thanks, so do you Steph."

Paris smiled and turned to Rory. "So… What are drinking tonight Gilmore?"

"Ice tea and shots. You know the drill Paris." Rory said smiling at her.

Paris nodded and walked towards the bar, while Rory finally looked at the other people that occupied the booth. The three stooges were there, including a guy she hadn't met before.

"Hey guys." She said, before looking at the mysterious guy. "Hi, I'm Rory." She said with a smile.

The guy smirked at her. "Hi there. I'm Nathan. And I must say that you look quite beautiful."

Rory smirked. "You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" She said as she sat down besides Steph and across from Nathan. "So, Nathan. I haven't seen you before, do you go to Yale?"

"No, I'm unfortunately only visiting. I'm a Princeton man, but if all the girls here looks like you, I should have been a Yalie." He said with a smirk.

Rory laughed. "So, why are you visiting the beautiful Yale?"

Just as Nathan was about to answer, Paris returned with the drinks and shots.

"I swear that the bartenders gets stupider and stupider for every time I'm here." Paris growled, before looking at Nathan. "And who are you?"

Nathan smirked at her and extended his hand. "I'm Nathan, I'm visiting Logan here, he's my cousin. And you are?"

Paris smirked right back at him. "I'm Paris and sorry about your family."

Logan sighed loudly. "Really Gellar? Can we please not start something now?"

Nathan laughed. "Thank you Paris. The family really wasn't my first choice." He said while looking at Logan with a smirk.

"Relax Huntzberger. I wont emasculate you tonight. Gilmore and I are going to be too busy to do that." Paris said with a smirk as she sat down besides Rory and downed her first shot.

The others at the table had been quiet up until now, and apparently Steph couldn't handle it.

"Okay. Stop it with the silence! What's going on here?!" Steph said looking directly at Logan.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. Why are you looking accusingly at me?!"

Rory laughed. "Maybe there's just nothing intelligent to say." She said with a glare, looking at Colin.

"Did I miss something mates?" Finn chimed in, noticing Rory's glare towards Colin.

Rory smiled at him. "Don't worry Finn. You didn't miss anything important." As she said that, Colin looked intently at her. She could see the anger and confusion in his eyes, but didn't hesitate to keep flirting with Nathan.

"So… Nathan, you're at Princeton? What're you majoring in?" She asked as she looked him directly in the eyes and smiled flirtatiously.

Nathan smirked. "I'm a pre-med. Not the family's first choice, but then again, it's not really their choice, now is it?"

Rory laughed. "It most certainly is not." She said before she downed her first shot and took a big sip of her drink. She noticed Colin gulping down his scotch, before standing up.

"Does anybody want anything?" Colin asked with gritted teeth, looking at Rory.

Everybody declined his offer, and he walked to the bar.

Logan looked at Rory. "Do you really want to do this?"

Rory looked at him. "Oh definitely. I'm just talking to Nathan here. That's not a reason to get a hissy fit. I can do as I please, Logan."

Logan just looked at her and nodded defeated. "Fair enough, Rory."

Rory smiled at him before turning back to Nathan and giving him her full attention, while drinking and doing her shots.

* * *

Colin watched as Rory and Nathan flirted the whole night. He watched Rory finishing drink after drink, until Paris finally said stop to her. He watched her and Nathan dancing against each other in a way he wanted to dance with her. He felt the hurt when she didn't once talk to him, directly the entire night. He felt the hurt when he saw her and Nathan dancing intimately with each other, and he couldn't take it anymore.

Colin groaned loudly, while shooting daggers at Nathan's back.

Paris smirked. "What's wrong riche rich?"

Colin glared at her. "Nothing's wrong Gellar. Just don't you think you should keep an eye on Rory?"

Paris shrugged. "Nope. She does what she choses to do, I'm just merely there to make sure she doesn't do anything too dumb or something she'll regret later on."

Steph cocked her head to the side. "Why are you asking that Colin? And what happened between the two of you since she's flirting and dancing with another guy."

Logan smirked. "Yeah Colin, what happened?"

Colin glared at Logan. "Nothing happened." He said shortly.

Paris laughed sarcastically. "You keep telling yourself that riche rich, but I know Gilmore, and she doesn't act like this if nothing happened. Trust me, she can be downright nasty and cruel, if you wronged her."

Steph widened her eyes and looked at Paris. "Really? I can't imagine Rory doing that. She seems like a perfect little angel."

Paris snorted. "Please, just you wait, her nasty side is bound to come out sooner or later, and this isn't even half of it. She'll seduce your dad if she feels that's the best way of getting to hurt you. She is a very sweet, innocent and naïve girl, but trust me, she's not as perfect as she seems. She has definitely inherited Lorelai's sense of anger and Straub's and Chris' thoughts on revenge, and since she can't make you pay in court, yet, she works with what she's got and what she knows will annoy, hurt or anger you the most. She's a devil in disguise."

Finn laughed. "I really actually could see that love." He said to Paris. "But why is she doing it now then? I'm guessing you have witnessed this before, right?"

Paris nodded. "I have, but she does it for different reasons. Once she was dating this guy, Dean, a real douchebag. He wanted to control and possess her, which in Rory's book is a big 'No-No', so she dumped his ass in the town square in front of everyone, making sure the whole town heard him being dumped and her telling him that she wasn't his and never again would be. It especially hurt and angered him, because he had built up this whole persona and identity around their relationship, and the whole town knowing how he treated her shot down that persona. And of course, like 2 days later, she was kissing Jess in front of Doose's, only to make sure Dean saw it."

Colin, Logan and Finn looked at Paris surprised at her story about Rory, while Steph just laughed.

"Are you serious about this story love?" Finn finally asked.

Paris nodded. "Deadly. I told you she could be downright nasty. I blame her genes. The Gilmores have that special kind of anger, where they don't let anything go, EVER, and they can hold a grudge with the best of them, and because of that, you do not want to cross a Gilmore. And the Haydens, you know them, they're not one of the biggest law-firms in the western world because they're nice. They know how to make you pay. They, almost immediately, knows how to make you pay and in what way you'll hurt the most, even if they have only met you once for 5 minutes. That's why she'll be a great fucking lawyer."

"Really?" Colin said nervously.

"Yeah, really." Paris said. "I even endured it once. It wasn't pretty or nice."

Logan laughed. "I would have paid big money to see that!"

Paris glared at him and scoffed. "I'm sure you would have Huntzberger, but it was before we were friends, so don't expect it to happen again, because once you gain Rory's trust and friendship, you have to seriously fuck up big time to lose that. I'm not talking about some lame ass bullshit like 'killing her dog by accident'. I'm talking about something in the area of 'killing one of her relatives or close friends'. I know… it sounds ridiculous, but that's just her. She can forgive many things, but some things in her mind is unforgivable and then she'll act like this." Paris said trailing off. "Or, it could of course just be too get a rise out of you. That one is more likely, since I know richie rich haven't killed anybody from her family."

Colin nodded and looked at the dance floor. There it was, Rory kissing Nathan. He could feel his blood boil and his hands curl into a fist.

Paris looked out on the dance floor and sighed. "I'm sorry to cut it short, but Rory and I are leaving now."

Logan frowned. "Why?"

"Because I know it's time now. When she looks like that," Paris said and pointed to a pale Rory hold herself up against Nathan, "she's had enough."

Colin watched as Paris walked towards Rory and Nathan, grabbing Rory around her waist. He saw Nathan look confused and say something to Paris, which earned him a slap across the face. Rory smiled at Paris and said something to her, at which Paris nodded and began walking out of the pub.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Revenge is a dish best served cold**_

Rory woke up with a pounding headache and a very dry mouth. She slowly opened her eyes, fearing for her life if the sun shone too bright. Rory opened her eyes and was met with the bright light shining in from her window. She apparently forgot to close the blinds yesterday and today she had to pay for that mistake.

Rory carefully placed her feet on the floor and sat up, her head was killing her. She needed painkillers and coffee, as fast as possible. Rory walked slowly to the little kitchenette her and Paris had in their dorm, and found the pills and put on some coffee. Rory took the pills with a glass of water, waiting for the coffee to be done brewing, and looked around the common room. Paris wasn't up yet, apparently.

Rory took her first cup of coffee for the day, and instantly felt slightly better.

"I guess I just need me some coffee." She muttered to herself.

"Gilmore, stop talking to yourself. It's not healthy." Paris said as she walked towards Rory, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Rory just nodded and sipped her hot black beverage.

"So… Want to tell me why you were hate-treating richie rich last night?" Paris asked.

"You know what? Not really, but I'll tell you, because I know you wont stop asking if I don't tell you. So… here it is. I went to the guys' dorm yesterday afternoon, looking for Colin, 'cause I wanted to talk to him about the party, and he hadn't contacted me in, like… a week! So I thought I would take the initiative and come to him. I met Logan and walked with him to their dorm, which was locked, by the way. When we got in, there was loud and BAD music. Logan and I talked about their bad taste in music, and suddenly we hear a girly giggle coming from the bathroom. Then a tall, leggy blonde bimbo, with, at most, an IQ of 60, emerges from the bathroom, with Colin following close behind her. And they were both only wearing towels. So I moved to leave, but Logan stopped me. Then I told him I had better leave, because I was going to say something, that I didn't want Logan or the dumb blonde to witness, and I said, while looking directly at Colin, that I wasn't going to return, meaning that he had fucked up for the last time, and I'm not going to give him another chance. So I left and made the deal with Logan to go to the pub, where you know what happened. I just wanted Colin to taste a little bit of his own medicine, and trust me when I say, that I'm not even halfway done with being angry or getting to hurt him like he keeps hurting me with tall, leggy blondes." Rory said in a ramble.

Paris nodded, deep in thought. "So it was Colin who did something stupid, because he denied it yesterday. But don't you think you've done enough now Rory? He was very clearly hurt that you didn't once talk to him or acknowledge him. And he was jealous as hell when you flirted and danced, or should I say grinded, with Nathan!"

Rory grinned evilly. "Oh, I know he was, but I just don't think it's quite enough yet. He's done this before, you know Paris? Remember the whole Robert-debacle? I didn't get my revenge there!"

"But still Ror. Don't you think you're going a little overboard this time? I mean, you weren't dating or talking for that matter." Paris said softly.

Rory looked confused at her. "Paris… I know that, but he hurt me. I wanted that last kiss to mean something, especially since he tried to get me naked, and it was very hard for me to stop that. I've never felt like that before, and I want to feel it again… with Colin. And when I saw that he just moved on to the next cheap and willing girl, I was hurt. He just thought of me like a conquest like all the others! I was nothing more than a 'cherry' he wanted to pop, and when I said no, he lost interest. I'm very pissed right now, and I understand that you only want to watch out for me, but I got this, Paris. Okay?"

"Ror, you know that Colin don't think of you like that. You're more to him than a trophy or prize. You're a real person. A wonderfully weird and caring person, and I bet that he hasn't met someone like that before, and that scares him shitless. You scare him Rory, because he knows that you're anything but a stupid conquest. It would be real with you." Paris said sympathetically.

Rory shrugged. "Maybe that's what you thought, but then explain the leggy blonde, Paris! I mean, what the hell? He could go out and find a new piece of ass, but he couldn't call, text or e-mail me in the last week? Face it… No matter how badly I wanted to be so much more to him, I just wasn't, and the sooner you can realize that, the sooner we can start on my revenge."

Paris shook her head. "Gilmore, no! I'm not going to help you in your vendetta against riche rich. I know he hurt you, and that you don't think you're special to him, but I got to say… that's just plain stupid. So if you want revenge, you have to get it yourself. I will gladly look out for you while you get it, but I don't want to be in the plan."

Rory nodded. "Okay, I'll take what I can get. Thanks Paris." She said with a small smile. "I'm going to shower, do you need to use the bathroom before? 'Cause I plan on washing away my hang-over and that might take a while."

"No, you just go right ahead." Paris said.

Rory nodded and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. A shower would do her good. She always got the best ideas in the shower, and she needed one last good idea to hurt Colin.

* * *

Colin walked out of his room and into the common room, only to be greeted with the sweet smell of freshly brewed coffee. When he reached the coffee pot, he saw Steph standing there, not looking very happy.

Steph glared at him. "Oh look who's finally up!"

Colin groaned. He wasn't in the right state of mind to deal with Steph and her anger right now.

She narrowed her eyes and looked into his soul. "So… Would you like a chance to tell me why Rory was being like that yesterday?"

Colin frowned. "No, not really." He said as he took a sip of his coffee and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Steph followed him, but didn't sit, instead she stop right in front of him, and began pacing back and fourth. "You know, you don't even have to tell me, because I already know."

Colin shrugged. "Then what is it that you want from me Steph?"

Steph stopped pacing. "You don't even know what you've put in motion, do you?"

"Please, I've put nothing in motion. Rory was a little angry yesterday and tried to get to me, but she didn't, so what more is there to say? She'll cool down and we'll talk about it." Colin said with certainty in his voice. He was sure he was right. She couldn't be angry for too long about some small little thing like that.

Steph looked at him incredulously. "That's not going to happen buddy."

Colin frowned. "What do you mean it's not going to happen? Of course it is."

Steph shook her head. "I just talked to Paris."

"Oh, well congratulations then Steph."

"Watch it Colin, or I wont tell you what I know."

Colin just nodded.

"So, I just talked to Paris. She called me because she had a rather interesting conversation with Rory this morning."  
"Could you get to the point here Steph?" Colin groaned.

"I'm getting there, relax. She had a conversation with Rory about last night, and Rory said, and I quote _'I'm not even halfway done with being angry at him or getting my revenge'._ And she was still pretty pissed. She was even trying to get Paris to go along with her revenge, while Paris actually tried to get her to stop it."

Colin narrowed his eyes. "How do I know it's true when Paris is your source? That girl hates me! Of course she would be in on some revenge. I bet this is the revenge."

Steph shook her head. "Paris tried to be Rory's voice of reason, but it didn't work. You really messed up, if Rory doesn't even listen to Paris! I mean its Paris! She's the most intense and angry person there is, and Rory was even out of her league. You my friend are fucked."

Colin laughed. "Please. Rory cant get revenge, it would mean she had to sleep with someone, and make sure I saw it, and she wont do that."

Steph laughed bitterly. "You forgot what Paris told us last night or something? Rory doesn't necessarily get you back the same way you hurt her. She has a gift where she knows what'll hurt or anger you the most, probably both at the same time, if I had to be honest. She'll go high and above to get to you Colin. Nothing, and I literally mean NOTHING will be off limits in her mind. She can get to you through your father; make sure no sane girl would sleep with you again; she could even buy up your fathers company if she wanted to, Colin! Hell, I wouldn't put it past her to try and hook up with either Logan or Finn. I say it again. The girl is pissed off."

"What? It really wasn't that bad, she can't be that mad about something as trivial as me with another girl." Colin said, slightly nervous.

Steph glared at him. "You just don't get it. Rory wanted the last kiss to mean something, and when you didn't come to talk to her, she came to you to fix it. She wanted it to be more than you trying to get in bed with her, which is how she described it, okay? And after she caught you and the blonde emerging from the bathroom, she now believes with all her heart, that you saw her just like all other guys do. Like a conquest or a prize, like a 'cherry to pop', and I can't really blame her. You just went out and found some cheap and easy girl to replace her after she didn't let you take her top off. I mean, what were you thinking Colin?"

Colin stood up, agitated now. "It wasn't like that! It was never like that. I never viewed her as a prize or a virgin to 'defile'. And I was confused, because she hadn't talked to me in a week, and I thought it was all over and therefore I went to find a new girl!"

"See! You even admit it! 'You went out and found a new girl!' Is Rory right? Did you really just think of her like one of your cheap sluts? Because, that's really how you're making it sound right now?" Steph shouted angrily.

"Stop twisting my word Stephanie!" Colin growled at her. "You know I didn't mean it like that, and if Rory want's to try and get revenge, then by all means, let her try. She wont achieve her ridiculous quest anyway."

Steph shook her head. "I just hope you know what you're doing Colin, because I have to be honest. I'm not going to stop hanging out with either Rory or Paris. I finally found some girls I can actually tolerate spending a large amount of time with and they know what it's like with my family!"

"Fine Steph. I'm not asking you to chose, trust me. It'll all blow over after she realizes that she can't get to me and things will return to normal, I'm sure."

"Wow, you really are dumber than you look." Steph said as she walked out of the dorm.

* * *

Rory was walking towards her International Law class, which she shared with Colin, when she saw him. There he stood, talking heatedly on the phone. Rory just chose to ignore Colin and walk into the class, where she sat at the front of the room. It had been a couple of days since they all went to the pub, and she still didn't have come up with a revenge plan yet. She was getting very frustrated about not coming up with any ideas.

Rory noticed Colin coming into the room, about 5 minutes after her, and taking a seat a couple of rows behind her. Rory returned to her notebook and opened up a blank page, when she felt somebody tap her shoulder. She turned around and looked at a redheaded girl, who handed her a note.

"It's from a guy behind me." The redheaded said to Rory.

Rory frowned, knowing it was from Colin immediately, contemplating whether or not to read the note. She shook her head and crumbled the note, before she turned around and threw the note back at Colin, who looked confused at her. She hadn't even read it. She didn't want to know what he wanted. She had told him, maybe not directly, that he should leave her alone and that she absolutely did not want to talk to him, so why couldn't he understand that?

Rory turned around to focus on the lecture and what the professor was saying. She didn't think much about Colin after that, and dutifully took notes.

As Rory jotted down some last minute scribbles, she didn't notice the room emptying for students until only she, Colin and professor Berg were left in the room. She heard someone clear their throat and looked up, where she saw Colin standing in front of her, looking slightly agitated.

Rory rolled her eyes and began to pack her stuff together, without granting Colin another glare.

Colin sighed. "Seriously Rory? You're just going to ignore me?"

Rory didn't respond to him, and just swung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door. She was able to get out of the room, before Colin had grabbed her elbow and stood right in front of her.

Rory arched an eyebrow, as if asking what he wanted.

Colin ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. "Why are you angry? Why are you ignoring me?"

Rory narrowed her eyes at him. Was he serious? How could he be that stupid?

"You're going to talk to me about this Rory. I don't understand, can you just please explain to me what the hell is wrong?" Colin said agitated.

Rory shrugged. "What do you think Colin?" She said with an icy tone.

"I don't know! That's why I'm here right now! You haven't talked to me in days. You've talked to everybody else! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Rory widened her eyes, before fixing him an icy stare. "What is wrong with me?! What the hell is wrong with you Colin?!"

"What're you talking about? I'm not the one ignoring you or talking to all your friends, except you!"

"And why the fuck do you think that I would do that?"

Colin shrugged. "I don't know… because you don't really have a reason to do that! I haven't done anything wrong! I just think that you like to do this to me!"

"WHAT?!" Rory shouted. "Are you serious? Are you really this dumb? You haven't done anything?"

"No. I haven't done anything to make you angry at me!" Colin shouted back at her, drawing the attention of the students in the hall.

"Really? Care to explain the leggy blonde emerging from your bathroom last Friday then? Care to explain the fact that you kissed me, YET AGAIN two weeks ago, and didn't talk to me for a week?"

Colin rolled his eyes. "Come on! You can't be mad about that! I told you that I didn't want to apologize for the kiss in the first place! What's there to be mad about?"

Rory narrowed her eyes and yelled at him. "Maybe the fact that you tried to take of my top, during the last kiss, and when I said no, you just walked out and found the cheapest and probably most STD infected girl you could. You saw me like every other guy does, like a fucking conquest or prize. Even after you knew about Tristan! You are a fucking asshole, Colin McCrea! And I certainly do not wish to waste my time standing here, listening to you! I thought you got that I didn't want to talk to you or ever again, in any way, be with you. You, Mr. McCrea can go fucking screw yourself!"

Colin narrowed his eyes now and it was his turn to shout at her. "I NEVER thought that about you Rory! I would think that you, of all people, knew that! And I hadn't talked to you in a week, so I went out and had fun! You can't be angry about that, especially since we aren't even together!"

Rory laughed bitterly. "Oh, yeah. That's right. Only YOU have the right to be jealous or hurt when seeing me with other guys! Huh? But guess what Colin! When I saw you with the blonde slut, I was hurt. I was walking around campus, trying to find you to talk to you about the situation, about how I wanted it to be more. And then I find you, with guess what, yet another blonde! I have the freaking right to be as pissed as I want Colin! This isn't all about you and how you feel! Other people have feelings too, you know Colin? So please, just leave me alone, before you're seriously going to regret not doing what I ask of you!"

Colin smirked. "Right, the 'hateful revenge'-Rory, that Paris has told us about. How come I really don't believe that about you? You might be able to get back at some little hick town guy, but it's a little harder to hurt someone who isn't at all that invested."

Rory felt hurt by his words. He wasn't that invested? She went numb and her anger took over. Her eyes became icier than they had ever been. "Not that invested, huh?" She asked with an icy tone, which Colin apparently noticed, since he for a moment looked surprised and took a step back. "You were jealous, you kissed me… twice, you apologized for the kiss, fearing I wouldn't want to talk to you. And if you were so non-invested, why are you here trying to talk to me, huh? Why don't you just go out and find your next cheap fuck, that only want you for the money and your status in society? You know it's a girl like that you're going to end up with anyways, McCrea. The perfect trophy wife that you can screw around with, a 100 different ways, while having multiple affairs. You will end up like your father. Married a thousand times, probably having a bunch of illegitimate kids from all of his not-so-secret-affairs. So please McCrea, by all means, return to you not being invested and go find your future wife and produce the next heir. Because we all know that, that is how it's going to turn out anyway. You'll rebel a little, but in the end you'll end up exactly like your fucking father. A miserable, cheating, lying, fucking workaholic. You might not think that I can be a vicious fucking bitch, but trust me, I'm not new to getting revenge and if you haven't noticed by my genes… yet, I'll spell it out for you. A Gilmore lies, cheats, manipulates, basically nothing is off limits if someone gets on our bad side, while a Hayden is thoughtful, thinks up the perfect plan, I have patience because I know, that when I hit you with my anger, you'll be so sorry you ever fucking laid eyes on me, even more sorry that you doubted my abilities to be vicious. I'm not becoming a lawyer because I'm sugary sweet! So if I were you, I would stop talking before it gets any worse and leave me the fuck alone! And I would definitely stop questioning my abilities in my chosen career." Rory said and moved closer to Colin, being in his personal space. "And by the way… I should probably warn you that I'm certainly not above doing _anything_ if it means I get revenge. I don't know if Paris told you guys that much? I'm thinking no, put you try asking her what I did to her, before we became friends and how she felt afterwards, then you'll see what an icy and emotionless bitch I can be if somebody pisses me of or hurts my friends."

With that Rory laughed bitterly and walked away from a dumbstruck Colin and a hall filled with whispering students that had witnessed the confrontation between the two of them.

* * *

Colin walked into his dorm after his argument with Rory. He was not feeling better about the situation, and Rory's words only made him more agitated and nervous. He saw Logan and Finn sitting on the couch playing videogames.

"Where's Steph?" Colin asked shortly.

Finn shrugged. "Don't know mate."

"I think she's just coming out of class, why?" Logan said, pausing the game and looking at Colin.

"Because she's going to call Paris and get her over here, so we can hear the whole story about Rory and her anger-problems." Colin answered, taking out his cell phone and calling Steph.

"Hello." Steph answered her phone chipper as always.

"What are you doing right now?" Colin asked.

"Oh, I was just going to meet up with Seth and the others at the pub, want to join us?"

"No. You're going to call Paris and then you're coming to the dorm, and no questions Steph. Just get over here, now!" Colin said before he hung up the phone.

Logan and Finn stared at him confused.

"What was that all about mate?" Finn asked.

"We just need to get a story from Paris, is all." Colin said nonchalant.

Logan and Finn simply nodded and returned to their game, and Colin sat on the couch, thinking about what Rory had said, and how cold and emotionless she sounded as she said it.

15 minutes later the door opened and Steph walked in with an angry looking Paris walking right behind her, slamming the door closed behind her.

"What is this all about richie rich?" Said Paris agitated.

"I had a conversation with Rory an…" Colin said, as Paris interrupted him.

Paris smirked. "So… What did she say to you? I'm guessing it didn't end very well, or I wouldn't be here right now. So… You can ask away about what Rory said, if you tell us what happened."

Colin narrowed his eyes and glared at Paris, before sighing. "Fine… She said she was pissed of and that I should leave her alone or I would regret it, and when I said I that I didn't believe that she could get to me, she became cold. Her face went blank and emotionless and her voice was not friendly, pure ice, same as her glare. She told me that I would end up as my father and that I should go find the newest cheap fuck, and that I shouldn't question her ability to be a complete bitch or her ability to be a lawyer, where she got that from, I don't know. Then she told me how the Gilmores and Haydens handle their problems and that I should ask you," he said and pointed to Paris, "about before you were friends and what she did to you."

Paris laughed, while the others just looked at her confused.

"What." She shrugged. "You definitely shouldn't have tried to talk to her. She hasn't cooled down. I've talked with her about forgetting the latest of her revenge, but now… She'll definitely get you, no doubt in my mind. The only question is, if you can handle it? She can be very vicious, you know, it's no child's play getting Gilmore angry with you."

"Just tell us the story about what she did to YOU, Paris." Colin said frustrated.

Paris smiled and nodded before starting her story. "It was sophomore year of high school, and Rory and I, wasn't exactly what you could call close. I had a strong dislike of her, because she simply was so perfect, all the damn time. Anyway, I bathed in her misery. How Tristan treated her, how she was struggling with keeping up academically and how nobody wanted to talk to her. I thrived on it, but I was still annoyed by the fact that she seemed unfazed about it, so one day I had an especially bad morning and took it out on her, yelling at her how she should be happy about Tristan paying her any attention at all, how she had caught up in all the classes and was sitting with the Puffs. When I yelled at her, she just stood there taking it all in, with the most deadly stare I'd ever seen, and mind you, I've definitely seen my share of would-be death stares. So when I was finished with my rant, she looked calmly at me and said: _'Are you finished Paris? Did it feel good letting your frustration out on me, even though I have done absolutely nothing wrong?'_ And then she left."

Colin frowned. "That's it?"

Paris laughed bitterly. "No. Not even close. Rory knew that I had, had a crush on Tristan since 6th grade, and she used that knowledge to her advantage. She promised Tristan she would consider a date, if he asked me out. And I'd never been more ecstatic about anything in my entire life, I mean, he asked me out, I just didn't know Rory was behind it, and that Tristan only did it to get a shot with her, but the rest of Chilton did. After the most awkward date in the history of dates, I get a kiss on the cheek from Tristan and I was on cloud nine. When I got to school the next day though, everybody knew how awful the date was, and how it was Rory that was behind Tristan asking me out. I was humiliated, especially when I confronted Tristan about it, right in the halls of Chilton, where he told me that I definitely wasn't special enough for him to want me, and that he only did it so Rory would go out with him. That's when Rory came over and told Tristan that she still wouldn't go out with him and that no sane guy would ever go out with me. That everybody she had asked had run away screaming from her, how she had to persuade Tristan to do it and that I would end up having to be set up by my parents and have a loveless life, with only my work to concentrate on, since I was an absolutely despicable human being. After that I went home and didn't go to school for a week. I was humiliated and everybody knew it. Even my parents heard about it, and sent me to a psychiatrist to try and modify my personality and behaviour, so I wouldn't be so blunt and competitive, and as they put it _'so dumb to insult one of most powerful heiresses other than me'_."

They all sat there, not knowing what to say to Paris after hearing her story.

"Wow." Steph finally said, breaking the silence.

"Love, I'm sorry about that. How did the two of you work it out then?" Finn asked.

Paris laughed a real laughter. "Don't be sorry. I definitely deserved it, and there was really nothing to work out. After I missed the week of school, Rory came to my house with all our homework and dropped it off, so I wouldn't get behind. She said that she didn't accept the bullshit it kept shoving her way and that she expected me to go back to school and it had already been forgotten about at Chilton. And it was only fair that she got to me, as I got to her, so there was never any need to apologize or anything. Rory can be an emotionless cold-hearted bitch, but then again she'll come with your homework so you don't get behind, because she knows what that feels like. But I didn't appreciate her efforts then, it was first in our junior year we became what you know today."

"If you weren't friends then, how did Rory know so much about you?" Logan asked.

Paris smirked. "Rory have the Gilmore and Hayden blood running in her veins. She has a gift, that is entirely her own, an extremely important ability, to read people and their fears with just having exchanged few words with them. She knows a person after having only met them once. She uses that gift to her advantage, and exploits it. Plus, it doesn't really help that she has the Gilmore and Hayden blood, it's definitely not a good combination in a person, well, maybe no other than Rory. Those families can be as sweet and loving, as they can be cruel and vicious. But Rory doesn't use her names or abilities other than when it's justified."

Steph smirked. "Well, Colin. I would say that you fucked up, but I think that you already know that, right buddy?"

Colin glared at her. "Shut up Steph. Paris," he said and looked at her, "can't you just stop her?"

Paris shook her head. "I've only ever once heard of her get all emotionless and cold, in both her face, voice and eyes, and that was when the Haydens told Lorelai she basically was a whore, who ruined Chris' life and that she and Rory was one big mistake. She wasn't like that with me, so I'm not entirely sure about what to do, since she's only done it maybe two times before. But maybe Lorelai knows what to do."

"Why wasn't she all robot-ish with you?" Steph asked.

Paris smirked. "I pissed her off, but I didn't question her about it. And I didn't piss her off in the way richie rich did. You hurt her, after she wanted to sleep with you. You made her feel something she doesn't know or understand, and that pissed her off so much more than anything else. Basically, don't do that to Gilmore."

"I get it, okay. So… Her mother might know how to not make her hate me?" Colin asked.

Paris nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know if she'll be willing to help out here. She isn't a big fan of people hurting her baby, not to talk about her hatred towards society, but I can call and ask?" Paris asked, seemingly willing to help out. It freaked Colin out. She wasn't the helping type normally.

Colin nodded suspiciously. "Why are you helping Paris?"

Paris arched an eyebrow at his question. "Why not? I know what it feels like, and by what I heard, you're definitely in for a ride on the Gilmore-Hayden ride of anger and revenge, and it's not funny. Especially if she's got it in her mind that she's got to prove something to you."

Colin only nodded, while Logan chuckled. "Man, I would pay big bucks to see whatever it is that Rory could come up with."

"So… Am I calling Lorelai?" Paris asked, looking at Colin.

"Yeah."

Paris nodded and took out her phone and pressed 2. She laid the phone with speaker on, on the table. "Let me start with the talking, all right?"

They all nodded, and waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Fruit of another woman's loins!" Lorelai chirped.

Paris smiled. "Hi Lor. How's it going?"

"Oh, everything is great. The inn is running smoothly, there've only been 2 Michel/Sookie incidents today, none of which included a ladle and my daughter from another mother called after radio silence for a week!" Lorelai said in one breath.

Paris widened her eyes. "I'm sorry for not calling before Lor, but I've been busy?" She said in a small voice, that she'd never used before.

"Oh, it's fine, babe. Ror hasn't called me in a week too, I'm beginning to wonder if you two have forgotten completely about me?!" Lorelai exclaimed dramatically.

"Never! You know that, but hey, speaking of Rory…" Paris trailed of.

There was a short silence. "Yeah?"

"She's gone into Trix-mode." Paris hurriedly said and closed her eyes.

"She's WHAT?!" Lorelai screeched. "Damn, damn, damn. What happened Paris?" She added seriously.

"What's Trix-mode?" Steph asked.

"Who's this?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, you're on speaker Lor, I'm with Steph, Logan, Finn and Colin. Colin being the one her sight is on."

"Oooooohhhhh, Colin must have done something really stupid then. Are we sure he doesn't deserve the Trix-mode? And how come I don't know who any of them are?" Lorelai said.

Paris shifted nervously in her seat. "Well, see… they're friends of ours Lor, and we hadn't quite thought about introducing you to them?"

"Oh, well, that must be rectified then. I'll meet them in an hour anyway, 'cause I'm on my way now Paris. Trix-mode is not easy to deal with. How Trix was it exactly?"

"Colin here says about Hayden at Friday night dinner for the first time."

Lorelai took a deep breath. "You really fucked up there, huh kid?"

"I guess he did, Lor." Paris said smirking to Colin, who rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm getting into the Jeep now. Where am I going to meet you?"

"Kingsly dorm, suite 218." Logan said.

"Great!" Lorelai said happily. "See you all then." She added evilly before hanging up the phone.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't know if you'll think I went a little overboard with this and Rory's commitment to revenge, but I really enjoyed writing this and showing another side of Rory other than her being an angel.**

 _ **Chapter 15: Hell hath no fury like a Gilmore-Hayden scorned.**_

Rory sat in the empty dorm, watching a movie and thinking about how she could get revenge on Colin and hurt him in the best possible way. She knew she hit a nerve when she said he would end up like his father, but every society child was afraid of that, and it wasn't enough for her. She wanted to knock him down from his pedestal, and to do just that; she had to think long and hard about what to do.

She was deep in thought when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered without looking at the display.

"Rory dear." Her grandmother's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hey Grandma."

"I was just calling to inform you about the cancellation of this weeks Friday night dinner, and informing you about a party being held by a friend of ours, that you must attend." There was the Emily Gilmore that Rory knew and loved to some degree.

Rory groaned. "Why do I have to attend grandma?"

"Don't give me that attitude Rory and it was a very unladylike sound you just made. We must attend this party, since it's one of your grandfather's clients and he requested your presence."

"Fine. I'll go, but I want the opportunity to leave early, because I don't want to be trapped in business talk all night, grandma. Who's throwing the party?"

"That's a fair demand dear. It's Andrew McCrea. Your grandfather's company insures his firm." Emily said in a sickly sweet voice. Rory knew that voice. It was what her mother called Emily's 'planning-on-taking-over-the-world'-voice, or more commonly known as just her secret-voice.

"Hmm, okay grandma. What time does the party start on Friday?" Rory asked.

"It starts at 7, so make sure you leave in good time. We don't want you to be late, now would we?"

"No, we wouldn't." Rory said sarcastically. "Grandma, I got to go, I have a lot of studying to do."

"Okay, I wont keep you from studying then. I'll see you Friday. Goodnight dear." Emily said, before hanging up.

Rory leaned back in the couch, resting her head on the back of the couch and closing her eyes. She really had to come up with a plan in this whole Colin debacle.

When she'd been in the same position for a while, an idea shot into her mind. She could use the party on Friday to her advantage. She smiled evilly to herself as a plan started to form in her mind.

* * *

It had been almost an hour after Lorelai hung up the phone, when there was a knock on the door.

"All right listen here. Do NOT call Lorelai anything else than Lorelai and don't question her, about anything she says. Oh, and don't let her intimidate you, 'cause you'll never live it down." Paris said in a whisper.

Just as she finished talking, the door swung open, to reveal Lorelai Gilmore. She was really an older version of Rory.

"Hello there. Haven't your mother's taught you it's impolite to keep people waiting?" Lorelai said in a scolding voice and everybody, except Paris widened their eyes.

Paris stood up, laughing and gave Lorelai a hug.

"Hey Lor. Good you could join us in our time of need."

Lorelai only nodded and looked at the four of them, all being silent. She arched an eyebrow. "Who of you three," she said and pointed at Logan, Finn and Colin, "is it that has to endure my daughter's wrath?"

"That must be me. Colin McCrea." Colin said extending his hand.

Lorelai looked at him and shook his hand. "So… What'd you do?"

Colin widened his eyes and looked at Paris, who was smirking.

"Oh, richie rich here kissed Rory and hooked up with another girl." Paris filled her in.

Lorelai nodded. "Ah, you're the boy Rory's getting frustrated over. You don't have a clue do you?"

Colin frowned. "Clue about what?"

Paris shook her head. "No clue, totally oblivious. It's a miracle in fact that he doesn't get it."

Lorelai grinned. "Oh, this is going to be so funny, but first thing first. I need to know what we're dealing with more precisely."

Colin nodded. "When I talked to her, her face went blank, totally void of any emotions, her voice was very icy and her stare was icier than ever. If looks could kill, I would have been obliterated."

"Uh… It really does sound like a Hayden first time dinner." Lorelai said while looking at Colin with sympathy. "She got you today also, didn't she? And she didn't even have to try, right?"

Colin only nodded.

"Okay, well. I don't have much experience with a Trix on this level, since it's only happened once or twice before, and she didn't get revenge, she just… How do I say this… She expressed her dislike of her grandparents, their views, opinions, lifestyle and generally everything related to them. But I'm guessing she isn't done with you yet."

Colin shook her head. "No, she made sure I knew she would do _anything_ and that I would regret ever looking at her."

Lorelai winched. "Uf. I'm sorry kid, but it doesn't sound like we can get the idea of revenge out of her head completely…" She trailed off, while Colin looked horrified. "But, maybe we can change her mind about the level of disaster her revenge is on."

Colin nodded. "Thanks."

Lorelai waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't wish the wrath of Rory in a Trix-mode on level Hayden on my worst enemy. Well, maybe on Hitler, but… oh well."

"Okay, I ask again. What is a Trix-mode?" Steph finally chimed into the conversation.

Lorelai smiled. "Trix-mode is when you get so angry, revengeful and unable to listen to any form of reason that Lorelai Gilmore the First was. She was also called Trix. The first Lorelai." Lorelai trailed of dreamily. "She wasn't a lady you wanted to cross, and Rory inherited her persona when very angry, and voila… The Trix-mode was born. Plus you know… The whole being both a Gilmore and a Hayden didn't help on her little Trix-mode problem, it only made it stronger. I mean… every Gilmore has the Trix-mode, but Rorys is so much harder to control, and so much more devious than my parents or mine. It's those damn sneaky as hell Hayden genes."

Paris laughed. "I thought that Trix was a lovely lady. Very straight forward. There wasn't any time to play games. I liked that about her."

Logan scoffed. "Of course you would like that Gellar."

Lorelai turned to Logan with suspicious look on her face. "And you are?"

"Logan Huntzberger." He said and extended his hand and Lorelai shook it.

"Well, I believe I babysat you when you were little, maybe a year or so."

Logan was speechless and all the other people in the room laughed.

"I'm Finnegan Rothschild, but I do believe we've meet before." Finn said and winked at Lorelai.

Lorelai only smirked in return and turned to Paris. "You've tried logic on her right?"

Paris nodded. "Yeah, and she ignored it!"

"Hmm… We need something stronger then." Lorelai said, deep in thought.

It was silent for a while, with everybody looking expectantly at Lorelai, awaiting her idea of how to get Rory to calm down.

"Have you tried to apologize? It doesn't matter if you think that you did nothing wrong, Rory apparently thought otherwise, so an apology might do the trick?" She asked rather than stated.

Paris and Colin shook their heads. "I really don't think an apology is going to work now, maybe before, but definitely not now." Paris said.

"Okay… I need coffee to get my brain going then." Lorelai stated and looked expectantly at the guys. When none of them moved, she said in a loud voice. "It's your dorm! Go get me some coffee!"

Logan nodded and went to the kitchenette to brew her coffee.

"Oh, and make it really strong!" Lorelai quipped.

Lorelai, Paris and Steph talked about the latest gossip, while they waited on the coffee being made.

When she got the coffee in her hand, she gulped it down, extending her cup for more.

"Hmm… Maybe Colin should just endure Rory's revenge and then try to make it better afterwards. We all know that she'll be better once it's done." Lorelai said looking at Paris.

Paris nodded. "Normally I would agree with you Lor, but I really don't think richie rich deserves the full Hayden experience."

Lorelai nodded. "Okay, then we hit hard with hard. Get her to realize that she's gone slightly overboard and that she needs to turn down on the Trix-meter."

"That could work, but what would we do?" Paris asked.

Lorelai sucked in her top lip. "I never thought I would do this to my own baby, but we need to bring in the big guns." She said as she took out her phone.

"You mean?" Paris said with wide eyes.

Lorelai nodded. "Yup, don't make me feel bad Paris."

Paris shook her head. "Don't you think that is a little to desperate?"

Lorelai glared at Colin. "How desperate are you to not be… I don't know, disowned, going celibate or living with a far-out relative in Alaska?"

Colin looked confused at her. "Why would any of that ever happen?"

"Oh, it's just some of the ideas I know that Rory has, and could actually carry out." Lorelai stated, dialling a phone number.

"Uhm, I would say that I'm very desperate then." Colin said slightly nervous.

"Rory has done some of those things before?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, to some degree, but that wasn't while she was in full on Trix-mode level Hayden, so this could be worse than those times." Paris said. "Okay, do it Lorelai."

Lorelai nodded, her face completely white. "Well, I can't believe I'm actually calling Satan voluntarily."

Lorelai pressed the phone against her ear, and waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Hello, this is Lorelai Gilmore, may I please speak with the Lady of the house?" Lorelai said politely, yet a tad nervously. Colin stared at her; the same did Steph, Logan and Finn, while Paris was looking down at the floor, nervously tapping her foot.

"Hello Grammy. It's Lorelai Victoria."

There was a high-pitched answer on the phone, and Lorelai had a look on her face, that could only be explained as a kid caught with her hand down the cookie jar.

"I know that I don't call much Grammy, and I truly am sorry about that, but the business has been demanding the last couple of weeks. I haven't even conversed with mom." Lorelai tried to explain.

There was a silence in the dorm as the person on the other line talked, or rather yelled.

"Lorelai Leigh is doing great at Yale. She's studying hard to become a lawyer. Getting straight A's." Lorelai said sheepishly.

"I know you don't want a lawyer in the family, but it's what she wants to do with her life, and I can promise you, she'll make a terrific lawyer one day."

Lorelai nodded. "Yes, there is a reason I called. Now that we're speaking of your great granddaughter, I think it's about time that you talked to her."

"Yes, I know you two have weekly phone calls, but she's planning on taking revenge." Lorelai said nervously. "And I'm trying to prevent that from escalating. You know how she can be once she sees red."

Lorelai winced. "The boy did not deserve this level of revenge, I can vouch for that. And logic certainly didn't work this time, we need you, before it get's out of hand."

Lorelai looked at Colin with sympathy. "It's Andrew McCrea's son, she's got her eye on this time."

Lorelai shook her head. "No. I can't do it this time. It's already to far out. I need an expert, and you handled the Queen of fury."

"I know I handled it the last time, but it was nothing compared to this. Last time was merely a little feud between friends." Lorelai said uncertainly.

"I do believe I know that the Fallon family is no longer a friend of the Gilmores after what she did, but I have to admit that Summer Fallon deserved what Lorelai Leigh did."

"I know that you also handled the Dugrey-case, but that was also a very desperate case. And it was not I, who asked your help it was Christopher. I would have been more than willing to let her carry out her plan with that boy, to a certain degree." Lorelai said with venom.

"I greatly appreciate your help Grammy. I will make sure to call next week and then come visit in the summer, like always."

"Goodbye." Lorelai said and hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we just did that! Remember how long it took before she talked to Chris again?" Paris said, now pacing the common room.

"Don't worry. Grammy said she wouldn't mention names. That she'd call, but that she under no circumstances would name names. If we're lucky, she'll just think its Chris again. He already has a plan about getting into her good graces within 2 weeks, in case of a screw up." Lorelai said nonchalant.

Paris nodded. "Maybe you should warn him, that he might be subjected to the silent treatment again?"

"Okay. Since nobody seems to wonder. Who was it on the phone? What kind of other stuff has Rory done? What did she do to Summer Fallon? And what did she plan on doing to Dugrey?" Steph asked in a ramble.

Lorelai looked at Paris with wide eyes. "I don't know if I'm allowed to speak about the Dugrey-case. It really was rather extreme and harsh."

Paris nodded. "They know about the Dugrey problem, they might as well know about the Dugrey solution she came up with, but was band from."

Lorelai closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I called my grandmother, Henrietta Victoria Leighton the Fourth. She's my mom's mother, and she's on the level with Trix here, maybe even her equal in some cases. She's only brought in when everything else fails. I mean, it's a miracle my mother is the kind-hearted woman you've all met. Grammy can be… downright shit-yourself-hope-to-die scary when she wants too. God, I'm glad my mother didn't inherit that trademark. She's terrible enough as it is."

Logan frowned. "I've never heard of a Henrietta Victoria Leighton."

Paris shuddered. "Be glad about that Huntzberger. It really is, and will be, the only time I ever will be jealous of you."

Lorelai nodded. "Don't get us wrong. Grammy can be the loveliest and most caring woman on earth, but she can make you suffer on a whole different level if she feels you've wronged her. She once got a Count in Denmark stripped of his privileges, because he smiled at her funnily."

"So… She's European?" Steph asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, she just lives in France, but she's from Hartford, she's just to old for anybody to remember, because she and my late grandfather moved there when my mother was 10."

Steph nodded. "So… What'd Rory do to Summer Fallon?" She asked with a smirk. It wasn't a secret that Steph carried a deep hatred to the stuck-up wannabe trophy wife, Summer.

Paris smirked. "Well, Rory and I went to Chilton with her, becoming somewhat of acquaintances, not friends, that girl was annoying as hell, even Rory thought so, but we learned to tolerate her. One day Summer forgot where she was when she called Rory a bastard child, with a slut of a mom and a neurotic, psychotic, freak of a best friend and that she shouldn't get to call herself either a Gilmore or a Hayden. Rory and I overheard that, and Rory was pretty annoyed about her statement, so she did what she felt was right. She got Summer arrested AND convicted for prostitution and solicitation after she introduced Summer to her third cousin, Devon Anthony Lauche, and filmed her proposition him, and when he told her he wasn't interested, she just kept on coming with her suggestions of her paying for the hotel room, and lots of other stuff. So she handed it over to the prosecutor and it all went in motion. Summer however only got a rather hefty fine, but she got the message about not talking about Rory, her family or friends like that, ever again. And really, it was only a bonus that her parents got to see her for what she really is. A cheap, slutty, bottle blonde with a minus 40 IQ."

Steph busted out laughing. "Oh my god! I would so have paid big bucks to have been in that courtroom! And how did I not know that she had been convicted of being herself?"

"Wouldn't we all? But unfortunately Rory was the only one other than the Fallons present, since she was the one who provided the evidence." Lorelai said through her laughter.

"And what did love plan to do to Dugrey then, gorgeous?" Finn asked Lorelai.

Paris shuddered. "Okay, remember this was before Rory and I were friends, and therefore I had no prior knowledge of her plan, until after we became close and she confessed it to me. And you're not allowed to judge her or think of her differently when the story's over!"

Lorelai nodded. "Yes. If you can't not be judgemental, then you need to leave right now and not be told the story of the Dugrey-case."

They all nodded, but in the end it was Steph who spoke up first. "We promise not to judge her… It couldn't have been that bad."

Lorelai nodded slightly and looked at Paris, who put a supporting hand on Lorelai's shoulder, encouraging her to tell them about Rory's revenge plan.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "All right. It was nearing the end of sophomore year, and Dugrey had kept bothering Rory the whole year. He tried everything to get her to go out with him. He'd been sickly sweet and a mama's boy. He'd been the stuck-up arrogant playboy extraordinaire and none of his alternating personas had worked on her. And he was apparently getting frustrated of her lack of interest in him, so he stepped up his _'game'_ and began to come to the house, calling her constantly, being at every society function her grandparents forced us to attend. Wherever she looked he was there. And the part that she really couldn't handle was the fact that all guys in Hartfort apparently knew that she was _his_ Mary. His virgin. And Rory isn't stupid, she very well knew that Dugrey only wanted her because she was a virgin and that he only wanted to get in her pants for a night. His 'pursuit' of her, got so bad that no other guys would talk to her, no girls at Chilton wanted to talk to her, other than to tell her that she definitely wasn't good enough for Hartfort society or Dugrey, and that he only wanted her for one night because she was 'unspoiled'. She was completely alone, and I couldn't do anything about it, and worst of all was that she didn't even mind being all alone in school."

"Which we now know, was because she was planning her revenge on Dugrey." Paris hurriedly interrupted Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded. "Right. She had been planning for a LONG time. Longer than she'd ever done before, because she wanted this plan to work with all her heart, so Dugrey would finally not be able to contact her again, in a very long time." Lorelai trailed off obscurely, looking to Paris.

There was a silence, before Logan finally spoke up. "Okay… What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Rory had not only been planning her revenge for a long time, but it had already been set in motion, and she was really rather reluctant to let the plan go." Paris said. "Even though it definitely would ruin Dugrey's life and his family's reputation. She just rationalized it with how much he'd made her life hell for sophomore year." Paris almost whispered.

"Just remember kid, that Dugrey had been on Rory's bad side, way longer than you have, plus, we called in help before her plan got put in motion this time! So it wont get this out of hand with her, I can promise you that." Lorelai said, looking sympathetically at Colin.

Colin frowned, confused at Lorelai. "What happened?"

Lorelai closed her eyes. "This is the part, where you can't be judgemental or stop talking to Rory out of fear for what she might do to you, because, if you stop talking to her because of this, she will be pissed of, since she doesn't judge anybody, and therefore has this naïve notion, that nobody judges her, if she doesn't judge them, and if she feels judged, she'll get you back."

They all nodded.

"Okay… Rory had kept saying no to Dugrey and rebuffed his advances, because she knew he would only try to step up his game in that case. She wanted to drive him crazy with want and desire for her, and when he finally had given up, she would throw him a bone, to keep him interested and to keep him thinking he had a shot with her. That's what we all know she actually carried out, and when I questioned her about it, she reluctantly told me her full plan, continuously trying to get me to remember that he was an awful human being that made her life hell. And first when I promised not to try to interfere with her plan or to judge her, she told me what she'd planned." Lorelai said.

"There was consequences for interfering with her long awaiting plan of vengeance, and Chris got to feel them when she found out that it was he that had stopped it by calling Grammy." Paris said looking to Lorelai and nodding.

Lorelai nodded back at Paris. "Right. Rory planned on saying yes to a date with Dugrey, but only at his breaking point, when he no longer could think about anything else than wanting her, than getting to take her virginity. That's the moment she'd been waiting on for almost 2 months, and with his hovering over her and watching her every move, she knew she was close to her goal. And at this point, she would say yes to him, but she'd still make him work for it. See, Rory has this ability to get every guy she meets to adore her, no matter what. She wanted him to be completely and irrevocably in love with her, adoring her, not being able to think about other girls. Hell, not being able to look at another girl, without feeling guilty about-"

"-cheating on Rory. And Dugrey was already halfway there. Rory had turned up the charm and her baby-blues and he was a lost little puppy. For the 2 months of the most intense pursuit there was, he'd not even gone out with another girl and every girl at Chilton was shocked and pissed of as hell." Paris interrupted.

"Yes, well. Like I said, she wanted him to be so irrevocably in love with her, that she'd have him like putty in her hands. And the worst part is she doesn't even have to try to do that, it just comes naturally, and you should just count yourself lucky she's putting a lit on it now. Well, back to the story. She was going to say yes to Dugrey and make him be her little bitch, as Rory so eloquently put it. Then when she'd felt an appropriate amount of time had passed, and he'd kept begging for her to sleep with him, she'd agree." Lorelai said.

A silence spread in the room. Everybody's faces were shocked and confused, except Lorelai and Paris'.

"Sh-she wanted to sleep with Dugrey?" Colin stammered. She'd wanted to sleep with the guy who made her high school hell? Why would she give such an important thing of herself to a guy like Dugrey?

Paris and Lorelai shook her head. "She didn't want to, she had a plan. It wasn't lust, desire, want or love that drove Rory to the conclusion of losing her virginity to Tristan Dugrey. It was pure and unadulterated hate. She wanted to hurt him and make his life hell in the worst possible way she could come up with, and if that meant she'd have to give up something of herself, she was going to accept that, because the way she saw it her plan would work for the greater good." Lorelai said sighing deeply.

Lorelai rubbed her temples before continuing. "She would sleep with him. She'd drive him so crazy with want and lust, that he wouldn't have had any control, that she would've had the control. She knew that if she didn't have control over the situation, she was lost, so she made sure she would be the one with all the control. She made sure that everybody knew, even my parents, Dugrey's parents, hell, even all of Hartford society, knew that Tristan was pursuing her, that she'd give in eventually, and that when she did, he was her little lovesick puppy. She made sure to insert herself so deeply in his life, his heart, that when she dumped him, for no apparent reason, he would be devastated. She'd cry, tell him he hurt her during their first time, make his heart break. She'd make sure that her grandparents where told a completely other story, along with the rest of Hartford, about how he had pressured her into sex, that he cheated on her, that he was emotionally cruel towards her, and that's what would ruin his life and reputation. The fact that he would cheat, manipulate and emotionally stun society's own princess. He would have been ruined for the longest time. He would have been sent away for being the Dugrey's disgrace. The Dugrey's would've been shunned in society, because Rory's a Gilmore and a Hayden, and you don't mess around with them."

"She had it all figured out, with the most amount of evidence, so he or his family couldn't get out of it. Evidence in the form of society seeing him flirting with other girls, whom Rory would send his way, him pulling her away from other guys and raising his voice at her, all those small things. Then there were her acting, for which she really should have been given an Oscar. She was so absolutely convincing in the role she'd created as the princess of Society. Everybody saw her as the sweet, intelligent heiress, who could do nothing wrong. She planned on being confronted by Dugrey, making sure it wouldn't be in private. He would shout the truth, while she'd cry her eyes out, accusing him of all the horrible things that would ruin him, even though they both knew she'd said yes to him, that she had all the control in the relationship. And she made sure that he would be acutely aware that he was the one that would lose the love of his life, knowing she despised him, knowing she set him up and that she ruined him for all other women and his family." Paris said looking at the stunned faces of Logan, Finn, Colin and Steph.

Lorelai cleared her throat. "Rory knew very well that what she wanted and planned to do, was immoral and would ruin Dugrey's life, not for a little bit, for a long time. I tried to get her to realize the plan was too extreme, that she would lose something of herself while executing it, but she kept denying it. She said it was the perfect plan, her perfect revenge on the boy who made her life hell. He would get what he wanted, namely her, but there would be consequences with his prize. Consequences he'd never see coming. That's when I called Chris, thinking that maybe the lawyer in him could talk her out of that plan, but he failed. So Chris, thinking quickly, not wanting his only daughter, at the time to have sex at all and especially not because of a plan for vengeance, called Grammy, knowing she'd get Rory to see reason. She always have, don't ask me why. The woman scares most people, but not Rory, she's her cheery self around her and Grammy loves it. She couldn't love Rory more, except for the whole her wanting to be a lawyer. Grammy has this intense hatred towards all lawyers, don't really know why though…" Lorelai trailed off.

Paris nodded. "Right. And after Grammy told Rory that it wasn't the way to get her revenge, she stopped the plan. Grammy disallowed her from taking the plan any further, and that she should ignore him completely and drive him so mad that he couldn't see anything but her, and when she wouldn't give him the time of day, he'd screw up on his own, in a vague attempt of getting her attention. Which funnily enough, is exactly what happened and why he was sent to North Carolina for military school."

A numbing silence spread across the common room. Nobody said anything. Colin wasn't even sure any of his friends were breathing in that moment. He didn't know what to say. She' had it all planned out, actually wanting and planning on carrying her insane plan out. He now understood that she could be an evil cold-hearted bitch with no regard for others, if she'd been agitated enough, but to get a guy and his family thrown out of society? Breaking his heart like that, with no remorse for him or his family? That was extreme. He was utterly and completely speechless.

"Okay… You have to say something!" Paris said loudly, pulling Colin out of his own thoughts.

"Wow… That's… Unexpected and really extreme." Logan said, being the first to find his voice and common sense again.

Lorelai nodded with a small smile. "I know, but like I said… Rory's mind is clouded when she's very angry or has her mind set on revenge, because of who she is and how her family is, and that might partly be mine and Chris' fault, but we can't always control what she's thinking or doing."

"And she'd do that to our mate here?" Finn asked motioning to Colin.

Paris shook her head. "I don't believe she would go to so extremes, but she'd definitely make you feel her wrath and make you regret you ever met her, and she'd make sure that you knew who to thank for your eventual demise, and that there was nothing you could do to make it stop, or get her back."

"Holy mother of all that is holy and alcoholic." Finn said. "You're sure she wont do anything that dramatic to mate here?" He said and motioned to Colin.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, she wont, because we called Grammy before she began her plan, so don't worry kid." She said and looked at Colin. "She might however still be very pissed at you and make a little deal out of it, especially since you questioned her about this. Little advise… Don't ever question Rory on her ability to be a cold-hearted emotionless bitch or her ability to be a lawyer."

Colin frowned. "Where do you get that from? Me questioning her ability to be a lawyer? Rory said the exact same thing to me!"

Lorelai snorted. "Well… You all know the Haydens and they're all lawyers with reputations, right? Rory wants to use her abilities to become the newest legendary Hayden lawyer, and by you questioning her, she felt you questioned her skills in that department, because she doesn't just want to be like Straub or Chris… She wants to be viewed as BETTER than them. And I have no doubt in my mind that she'll absolutely reach that goal, since she is like she is. Nobody is going to want to mess with her when she takes over the company. She may look like a perfectly little naïve girl, who you can screw around with, but I reality she's the devil himself in disguise."

Steph laughed. "I think we all finally got that, but she's so sweet and innocent-looking, that it's really hard seeing her like that."

Paris nodded. "Yeah, and that's why nobody ever takes her seriously when she gets angry, or why she's afraid nobody in the Hayden law firm will take her seriously. And that's when she's pissed the most. Like Lorelai said, she wants to be the best of her family, and you don't get to be the best if you're a softie, which Rory in some cases can not be described as."

"You said that Rory made sure that you'd know who it was that caused the hurt and knowing that you couldn't get her back. What'd you mean that you couldn't get her back? You can always get people back?" Logan said, while Colin nodded. Logan was right. You could always find a way to take revenge on people who hurt you.

Lorelai shrugged. "Rory doesn't have fears or soft-spots people can hit her at, like most people does. She is afraid of many things, like heights, trusting people, spiders and so on, but nothing where her life or her head would be totally screwed up. You can tell people all of Rory's secrets and fears, and it still wont get to her, she'll just ignore it and be angry in secret, but it doesn't really affect her that much. If you'd really want to get to her, you'd have to literally kill her family or very close friends, since that's the one thing she can't bear to lose. She's not an open book of emotions to new people, and she knows almost immediately when she meets a person if this person is trustworthy, and if you aren't, you wont ever get close enough to her, to be able to get to her. She can tell you her secrets, that she doesn't mind getting out there, so you'll feel like you're close to her, that you know her like nobody else, but in reality, you only know what she allows you to know, and that is what everybody else of her friends also knows. She can make you feel like the most special friend she has, and she can take that feeling away again with only a look at you."

Colin frowned. "So… When she told me about how she and Paris became friends, it was a trivial story, that she doesn't mind everybody knowing?"

Paris nodded. "In some degree, it's not a story she tells everybody that she's just met, but it's a story all of her close friends knows. Don't get me wrong, it's not what she tells all people, some she just tells that we went to high school together, so in some degree, Rory found you trustworthy when she met you and the others, but you still don't know much about her do you?"

They all shook their head.

Lorelai snickered. "I figured that. Not that you guys aren't her friends, but Rory has so many different sides to her, and she just doesn't show those to a lot of people. And she doesn't talk much about deep stuff like her feelings or thoughts, with people that she hasn't known for a long time. Has she told you about her childhood in details? Has she told you expressively about her Chilton years? About her previous relationships?"

They all again shook their heads. "But she told me about her dad and GiGi once." Colin said.

Paris nodded. "Hmm. That's actually more than I would have thought she'd told you richie rich. Chris can be a touchy subject for her, so apparently she trusted you more from the get go than she let on."

"But, we really want to know the Rory you know, how do we get there? Can we just ask her these questions?" Steph asked seriously.

Lorelai laughed. "You can ask her all you want, but she still wont reveal anything she doesn't want you to know. She'll open up to you one day, without you even knowing she's doing it."

Paris nodded. "For example when you and her talked about all the times Colin fucked up, she told you what she thought about the situation, right?"

Steph nodded. "Yeah, but I asked her about those."

"You might have, yes. But Rory could have told you so much less than she has. She could have told you nothing if she wanted to, but she didn't, and you didn't even notice that she told you her very private and well-guarded thoughts, because it just seems so normal for her to talk about them with you, but not for Rory. It's very hard on her, letting people so close that she reveals herself emotionally naked and let other people in on her thoughts and feelings. But when she does, you'll have a friend for life. A friend that won't ever let anything or anybody get to you, and she'll do whatever is in her power to help you out of every situation if needed. Rory is fiercely loyal and she wont let you go easily."

"See, that's definitely not the first impression I had of love. She was so guarded yes, but still she didn't seem like a person who'd hide her emotions from new people. So… How many sides are there exactly to love?" Finn said.

"Well, there's not that many, but still more than you'd expect. There's the sweet, loving, innocent, naïve little angel, that can't ever do anything wrong. Then there's the cold-hearted emotionless bitch that can get anybody to cry and probably shit themselves. Also there's the classical society side of her, which we all have. Then there's the competitive side of her, where she wont let anything or anybody get in her way, if she's got her eye on something she really wants, but she still takes other people's feelings into consideration before doing anything in this phase. Hmm, then there's the party-girl Rory, which you have yet to witness, she's been partying with you, yes, but not like I know her to do. She changes into a whole other person. And then there's just the flirty-teasing and seducing Rory, that can make any male specimen do what she want's with a bat of her eyelashes." Paris explained.

"All this in just one little girl?" Logan said sceptically.

Lorelai and Paris nodded smirking. "We know. It's hard to believe this about Rory, but it's just how she is. You've just gotten a rare and golden look inside the amazing creature, that is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the Third. Enjoy." Lorelai said.

Colin nodded. He definitely enjoyed all the information that was being told today… Well, maybe not everything, but he got a better picture of Rory and what she'd be capable of doing and why she was so angry at him about the him questioning her, and perhaps the blonde girl in the shower. Rory had wanted more, and she even told him that during their fight, however he ignored it, thinking she was just doing it to justify her actions, but after the talk with Paris and Lorelai, he believed he had a shot with her. Maybe not at the moment, but later on, if he played his cards right.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Plans derailed.**_

Rory sat at her desk in her room, studying early for the finals next month. She was knee-deep in International law and Corporate law, when her phone rang.

She looked at the display and answered the phone with a slight frown.

"This is Rory." She answered the phone.

"Lorelai Leigh, its Grammy."

"Hey Grammy. How are you doing?" Rory asked politely.

"I'm doing just fine over here. One thing that isn't going fine is you wanting to be a lawyer. How can you go and break an old woman's heart like that?"

Rory laughed. "Grammy, I'm not becoming a lawyer to break your heart, but because I can actually see myself in that career, and I know that I would have a great career!"

"Hmm... There isn't much I can do about it now, so I'd rather just we leave the subject alone for now." Her great grandmother said.

"Okay. Then, can I ask what the call is about? We talked Monday, and I'm trying to study for the upcoming finals next month, so I don't have to do it all at the last second."

"Well darling, I've been made aware that you got into a conflict with Andrew McCrea's son, and that you are not willing to handle it like the adult and mature woman you are." Grammy said.

Rory was silent for a moment. "I'm not in a conflict with Colin, I just need to show him he can't question me or expect me to not be angry with him. It's nothing like last time Grammy, I promise."

"Lorelai Leigh, when I hear you're in a conflict, that is what I believe to be the truth. Now no matter what the boy has done, he does not deserve your full anger, do we have an understanding?"

Rory groaned. "Grammy… I wasn't going to do anything to bad, don't worry. I promise I wont go overboard, but I will still take revenge on him!"

Grammy sighed. "Darling, what are you having in mind? Maybe I can help you with it, you know me."

Rory smirked. "Of course I know you Grammy! Okay, so I have to go to a party at Andrew McCrea's house on Friday, and chances are that Colin will be there, and most likely his two best friends. Now, to hurt Colin the most, I need to take away his safety net, which includes his friends, whom he views as his family, and his American Express Black card, so he can't buy his way out of anything."

"All right, that sound like something you could do and I am thinking it would hurt him too."

"Oh, I'm not finished. To be able to take those things away from him, I had to go a bit drastic. I would pick a fight with him at the party, making sure his father overheard, making me sound like a little girl being assaulted by the big bad Colin McCrea. His father wouldn't be too happy with him after that, and I would really make it sound like he was in the wrong. That he attacked me, verbally and emotionally, every time we saw each other. To get his friends away from him, I believe is a much more difficult task, and I'm not yet sure how to go about it, but I'm thinking about using the charm and get them to fall for me, and drop Colin like that piece of garbage he is!"

Grammy sighed. "Lorelai Leigh. You cannot do that! To me it sounds like you're going to get the boy disowned and in the process trying to ruin his father. And for taking away his friends… You cannot do that. You wont only take away the boys safety net, but you'll ruin his friends lives in the mean time, by them falling for you, but only for you to not return the feelings in the slightest. You cannot do this Lorelai Leigh. If you want your revenge, you will have to come up with a different plan, do you understand me, young lady?"

"But Grammy…" Rory tried, only to be interrupted by Grammy.

"No buts, and, or ifs. This is how you will behave! You will find another plan, or don't take revenge at all."

Rory nodded. "Fine Grammy. I wont do this particular plan, but I will have some plan."

"Okay. And I would love to help you with it, but first, what feeling did you get from the boy? What would hurt the most?"

Rory grinned evilly. "Colin and I have kissed, he got jealous of other guys I talked to, so I would say, in the frame of not destroying someone's life, that would be it."

"See, this we can use my dear. Is this a boy that you like?" Grammy asked.

Rory was silent for a minute. "I don't know Grammy. I used to feel like I liked him very much, but there's just been too many screw up's from his side, and a couple from my side. But his latest screw up ended up really hurting me, hence the revenge."

"Oh darling, you need to figure out how much you still like this boy, because we wouldn't want to destroy every and all hope for you two. So… How much revenge do you believe is appropriate for this boy?"

Rory sighed. "I think I still like him, but I just want to make sure he knows he can't keep messing up and expecting me to not be angry with him, not wanting to take revenge, and especially that he can't question me about my ability to be angry and revengeful."

"I understand your predicament dear, however you can understand that if this is the boy you want to be with, you have to avoid being to dramatic. You have to find a middle road, where you can still satisfy your need for vengeance, but still keep it on a level where he'll look past it."

Rory nodded. "I know Grammy, but now I have no plan… Maybe I should just go on dates with the guys Grandma sets me up with and make sure he sees us?"

"If you believe that's the way to get back at him, but still not ruin his and his friends lives, then that's the way you should go, darling. But you also have to remember that he can just as easily find another girl to spend time with, so you have to maximize the hurt. Ignore him, don't even look at him. Just do what you would normally do, but with out the McCrea boy." Grammy said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

Rory smiled. "Yes Grammy. I think I'll go with your plan then, if you really believe mine is a bit over the top, I trust you."

"I do believe that my dear." Grammy confirmed.

"Now on to other things. Who called you and told you about all of this? Was it Paris? Mom? Dad?" Rory questioned.

Grammy laughed. "Dear, I cannot reveal that, I was promised to silence. Now, I must get going, just remember the plan! And call me soon with any progress." Grammy said.

"All right Grammy, I'll talk to you soon then." Rory said.

"Goodbye darling."

"Bye Grammy."

Rory hang up the phone with mixed feelings. She knew Paris was somehow involved in this, but not to which degree, and she wasn't sure how she felt about her original plans being derailed. However, she knew that if she wanted a second chance with Colin, she needed to make sure he wouldn't despise her for what she'd done.

Rory sighed and leaned back in the couch, knowing she had to call her grandmother. She pressed the number and guided the phone to her ear.

"May I please speak with my grandmother?" Rory said politely.

"Emily Gilmore."

"Hi Grandma, it's Rory."

"Oh, hello dear. Is something wrong? We just talked today?" Emily questioned.

"Oh, no don't worry, I just wanted to ask if you maybe could…" Rory trailed off, hoping to gather enough courage to ask her grandmother to set her up on a date to the party on Friday.

"Yes dear?" Emily inquired.

"Could you maybe find me a date to the party on Friday?"

"Oh… Oh my, why yes, of course I would." Emily said surprised.

"Thank you grandma. I will just go study again now."

"Of course. We'll see you Friday at our house then."

"Yes. Bye grandma."

Rory hung up the phone yet again. That conversation had been more than a little nerve wrecking. What was she thinking? Letting Emily Gilmore set her up on dates? Nothing in the world screamed disaster more than that.

* * *

Colin sat in the common room with Finn and Logan, waiting on Steph to get there, so they could leave for the party his newest stepmother was throwing for his father.

"Man! How long can it take to get ready?" Logan said to nobody.

Colin shrugged. "Don't know, but if she isn't here in 5 minutes, we're leaving without her."

Just then Steph walked in the door. "Are you ready boys?"

They all nodded and stood up.

"Let's go get this over with mates." Finn said as he closed the door behind him.

They walked towards Logan's limo, as they saw Paris and Rory get into another limo.

"Hmm. I didn't know Paris and Rory was going out." Steph said, seemingly thinking out loud.

"Rory said she was being dragged to the party tonight, so they aren't going out, they're going to the same party we are." Logan said.

"Oh, but why didn't they mention it? We could have gone in the same limo." Steph said.

Colin frowned. "Maybe because Rory's still pissed at me?"

Steph snickered. "Right. Because Rory have totally ignored us because she's mad at you." She said sarcastically.

Colin shrugged. "Well, she's ignored me."

"Yeah, but we," Steph said and pointed to herself, Logan and Finn, "have been talking to her."

"Oh." Colin said.

"Yeah 'Oh', mate. Love is still mad at you, but at least she wont unleash her anger at you in a destructive way."

Colin nodded slightly. "Right, lucky me. She's just… completely ignoring me and making sure she never is in the same room as me, apparently."

"Don't get your panties in a twist Colin. You did this to yourself." Steph said. "Rory's still not quite ready to either forgive you for questioning her, nor is she ready to talk to you. Just remember what Lorelai said about getting on her good side. Give her what she asks of you, then it wont get any worse."

Colin nodded. "I know. It's just annoying that I now know that she speaks to you guys, but still hates me with a passion."

"Well mate… We didn't fuck it up with her either, so its really only fair this way." Finn reasoned.

Colin glared at him. "Shut up Finn."

Finn frowned. "Why? I'm just speaking the truth mate. We all know you fucked up, but that doesn't mean you get to be angry with us."

Colin huffed. "Let's just open the champagne, okay?"

They opened the champagne and toasted. They spent the half hour there was left of the drive to Colin's house, to just drink as much as they could before being forced to talk with their parents.

* * *

"Gilmore, are you sure you really want to go on this date?" Paris asked Rory, when they pulled up to the Gilmore house.

"Paris, I don't want to go on this date, but it's all part of the 'Colin-revenge' plan, that Grammy put me up to." Rory answered and opened the door to step out.

She was met with her grandparents and a tall, handsome black-haired guy around her own age.

"Hi grandma, grandpa." She said and moved to look at the boy. "Hi, I'm Rory." She said and extended her hand.

He took her hand, and kissed it. "I'm Thomas van de Cook, it's nice to meet you Rory."

Rory gave him a small smile, feeling slightly uncomfortable with him, and his greeting didn't make her feelings of him being a creep, go away.

"Well, I guess we should get going then. Paris is already in the limo." Rory said and walked towards the limo, with Thomas following her closely.

"You three just go right a head. Your grandmother and I will take our own car, so you don't have to drive us back at the end of the evening."

Rory nodded and opened the door and slid in, with Thomas close by. He was like a leech. He was sitting way to close to her, for her own liking.

Rory sighed as Paris smirked to her. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It had been a week. One week since Colin saw Rory at his father's party with a tall slime-bag of a guy. She'd been ignoring him all week, and he was beginning to believe that she wouldn't ever again talk to him, and most likely not be with him in the way he so desperately wanted to be with her. Colin watched how Rory would talk and laugh and have a good time with everyone, but him… and it hurt him. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh, to watch her eyes light up when she saw him… But he knew he blew it by having many blondes after kissing her. He wished he never kissed her then they wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Richie rich… What are you doing?" Paris asked as she walked up to him in the pub.

Colin shrugged. "I'm just beginning to realize that Rory is probably never going to talk to me again at this speed and that she'll never be with me in the way I want to be with her."

Paris widened her eyes for a second and then smirked. "So… You finally admitted to yourself you want Rory, and only Rory, right?"

Colin nodded.

"Good. Took you fucking long enough McCrea! I had to endure Rory in a broody mood for far too long! It really is draining on a person to do that!" Paris exclaimed as she sat down across from Colin.

"What's the point anyways? She doesn't want what I want, I'll just accept that, and then maybe we can be friends again or something." Colin sighed.

Paris shook her head. "Hell no, riche rich! I haven't talked to you and been listening to a pissed off Gilmore for so long, for you to not make a move! That is not going to fly, dumbass. Just wait a while, I'll tell you when she's cooled off, and then you can make your move. Just remember it have to be good for Rory to stop thinking of herself as a conquest to all guys. And you have to be completely honest about your intentions. Gilmore doesn't get a hint when it comes to boys, it's just better to be straight with her and what you want from her."

Colin sighed and nodded. "I see your point Paris, I really do, however she have expressed her feelings towards me, and they aren't really what you could call friendly. And I thought I had expressed what I intended, but apparently not clearly enough."

"Okay… Enough with the self-pity. You didn't intend well enough McCrea, especially when you don't talk to Rory for a week and then she finds you with a blonde. What is that supposed to look like to Gilmore? Just… When you do this again, don't stop talking to her and DON'T go out and screw the next bottle blonde you see. Do we have a deal?" Paris said looking intently at him.

"Yeah, okay. Just let me now when I can talk to her… I just don't know what to say then. I tried telling her with the kiss, but she didn't get that I didn't want her to run away from me. So what do I say? Do I just ask her out on a date? What should I do?" Colin rambled, while Paris stood with an amused expression on her face.

"Oh, richie rich… Don't be so nervous. It doesn't suit you. All you have to do is apologize and mean it then you can ask her out. And really make sure she knows it's a date and what you would like to get out of the date, without pressuring her."

Colin nodded. "Okay, I think I can do that. I can ask her out on a date. No big deal. Speaking of Rory, where is she?"

Paris frowned. "She's out with…" Paris was interrupted when Finn and Logan joined their booth.

"Hey mate, Paris." Finn said, while Logan just sat down besides Paris.

"As I was saying before dumb and dumber decided to join our little party. Rory's out with Steph clubbing apparently there are many hunky and handsome guys around the clubs in New Heaven." Paris said with narrowed eyes pointed at Logan. "Steph was tired of Rory brooding and Rory was tired of her grandmother's setups, so they agreed on clubbing. Took forever to convince Rory to let me stay here."

Logan laughed. "Well, that's only good news for the guys at the clubs. We wouldn't want to make them endure what you call yourself."

"Ha-ha, very funny Huntzberger, you should seriously consider a career in stand-up. And it's not like you're a prize either. Have you met yourself? You're a cocky, arrogant, egotistical, man-whore of a trust fund, that haven't ever had to think twice about your decisions, because you never had to face the consequences. You really don't get to have an opinion about me." Paris said with a glare at Logan, who was looking rather angry at the moment.

"What the hell Gellar. Where do you get of to say stuff like that? I made fun of you…" Logan said as Paris interrupted him.

"No… You made fun of who I am, and my personality, just like I told you my opinion about you. I think that it's fair criticism I was speaking, and notice the fact that I not once attacked what you said, but rather you did. You can't go and play God almighty, and say what you want, if you can't have some truth thrown in your face… It doesn't work that way with me." Paris explained calmly.

Finn and Colin laughed. "Mate, she's right. If you cant take the heat, then you cant dish it out either." Finn said.

"I can take it. I was just pointing out that I made fun, while she attacked me." Logan growled.

Paris shook her head. "It really wasn't Logan. I was merely stating my honest opinion about you, and you just assumed that I would scare any prospective guys away, simply by being myself. I am well aware of the fact that I can seem intimidating to some people and that I'm an intense person, but I have learned to embrace those traits and if a guy can't handle me the way I am, then he's not worth my time."

Finn nodded and grinned. "Well put love. You shouldn't have to change yourself to get laid. And Logan, you must admit that love is right in this one. You can't possibly win in this argument."

Colin smirked. "That's right Huntz. Better give up now, then spend an hour doing this, when we could be drinking."

Logan scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine… I'm going to the bar. Anybody want anything?"

Paris nodded. "Manhattan, please."

"Scotch." Colin and Finn said at the same time.

Logan nodded and walked towards the bar.

Finn looked over at Paris. "So love… When do you think Rory will forgive my mate here and make up with him?"

Paris smirked and looked at Colin. "Oh… Any day now. Any day now."

"Really? Well that is absolutely marvellous! Isn't that right Colin?"

"It really is. Richie rich and I have just had this conversation, Aussie, and we agreed that he should collect his balls at the nearest 'American Girl'-store and tell Gilmore how he feels." Paris said with a smirk.

Colin glared at her and sighed. "Yes, we just agreed on that Finn, don't worry."

Finn laughed and nodded. "Alright then, everything is in order as I can hear. I must say that it was about time you grew some balls mate, and told love how you feel about her. I can't take another session of 'What-is-Rory-doing-with-the-slimey-bachelors'."

Logan joined them again with the drinks and sat down besides Paris.

"So..." Logan smirked at her. "I realized that we have listened to you and your incredible knowledge of Rory, however, we don't really know anything about you, Gellar."

Paris shrugged. "I'm an open book. All you have to do is ask."

Finn grinned. "Really kitten? That's all we have to do?"

Paris smirked. "But, if you want to ask me questions about my private life, I get to question you as well, not that I don't know enough about your lives as it is."

"That's a fair deal." Logan said and grinned at Finn.

"So kitten… We heard something about you having a life-coach?"

Paris nodded and took a sip of her drink. "Yes, his name is Terrance. He has helped me improve my relationship with my parents."

"Why did you have the need for him in the first place?" Colin asked, surprisingly genuine.

Paris looked over at him. "Because there was an incident at Chiltons bicentennial, which was shown on C-Span, where I had a melt down for not getting accepted by Harvard."

Finn nodded, looking quite thoughtful. "What happened during the melt down then?"

Paris shrugged her shoulders. "I rambled on about me losing my virginity and how that had to be the reason for Harvard rejecting me, and then I outed Gilmore as a virgin, being really pissed that I was seemingly being punished for having sex."

Logan and Finn laughed uncontrollably, while Colin just sat there, looking at Paris and noticing how unaffected by it all she seemed to be.

"I can't believe you, of all people did that, Gellar." Logan said between laughs.

The two stopped laughing, and Finn spoke. "Who did you lose your virginity to then love? Somebody we know?"

Paris smiled a small smile. "My ex-boyfriend, Jamie. I don't think you would know him. He attends Princeton. Rory and I met him during our summer in Washington."

"And here I thought that you only went after men who could be your grandfather Gellar." Logan said with a smirk.

Paris shrugged. "No, but Asher and I had a connection and I didn't really think about his age when we talked or spent time together. However I regret how I ended things with Jamie over the phone. Rory got me to realize that it really wasn't fair to Jamie that I did it like that."

"So, you basically told America that you lost your virginity, and that Rory was still a virgin during your melt down?" Colin asked. "How did this lead to you getting a better relationship with your parents?"

Paris swallowed the rest of her drink. "When the melt down occurred, my parents was away on business pretty much all the time. I was left alone with a nanny 300 days of the year, and my parents never acknowledged me in any way. I tried so hard to be the perfect daughter, to be the perfect heiress for them, but all they could see was my compulsive nature, which they themselves were the cause of. I am the way I am today, because I literally had to fight my parent's friends, their jobs, and society for any kind of recognition. Not even when I got a B- did my parents acknowledge me. I am fairly certain I could have broken into a bank, and they wouldn't have noticed at the time. At least when other kids of society does something to disgrace the family, their parents notice, but mine didn't. I didn't even exist in their minds. So when I had my melt down on national television, they actually seemed to notice and I began working with Terrance and he helped me improve my relationship with my parents, but by that time I already had Lorelai and Rory in my life, and Lorelai was more of a mother to me, than my own mother had been for my whole life. So I wasn't as screwed up as I had been earlier, and believe me, if I hadn't had the relationship I had with Rory and Lorelai at the time Harvard rejected me, I would have been so much worse than I actually was."

Colin and Finn nodded while Logan sat and nursed his scotch.

"Hmm… I wish my dad would forget about me, just for a month and leave me alone." Logan said.

Paris nodded. "I bet you do Huntzberger, but try to imagine this going on for your whole life, them not being there for your birthdays, not even calling you from where ever the hell they are. At least you three get in trouble and your parents acknowledge that, mine didn't. I'm sure that your parents noticed your birthdays when you were little, mine didn't. I know society isn't easy for anybody, but it definitely wasn't fun for me."

"Alright then kitten. But you have a working relationship with your parents now, don't you?" Finn asked.

Paris nodded and smiled. "Yes, to some degree. I'm not as close to them as Rory is with her family, but it has definitely improved, however they still think I need to loosen up and stop being so competitive, but that's just how I am, and Rory and Lorelai accepts that, so I don't really want to change it. They have thought me to accept myself and love my own personality, which I truly do. If you cant say that you love yourself as you are, then you need to look inwards and figure out how you can love yourself, because if you cant accept the way you are, nobody else is going to accept it either."

Colin nodded in his own thoughts. Did he accept himself? Did he love the way he was right now? Was that the reason for him screwing up so many times with Rory? The fact that he didn't accept himself, and was scared that Rory wouldn't accept him either? Was it just easier to be with brain-dead blondes, who didn't look at him, other than for his wallet? In theory, yes, it was a hell of a lot easier just being with them, because he knew where he stood with them, but not with Rory. She forced people too look inwards and contemplate whether or not they really were happy in their current situation.

* * *

Rory woke up with a slight headache, but surprisingly not a full-blown hangover after her night out clubbing with Steph. It had been a fun night where she didn't need to think about anything else than having a good time. She'd met some cool guys, but none that would be anything else than a flirt, even though Steph had tried to get Rory to stop brooding over Colin, she was still thinking about him.

"Gilmore, get up!" Paris almost shouted as she walked into Rory's room with a cup of coffee. "We need to talk. You have 5 minutes to get up and meet me in the common room." Paris said and left.

Rory groaned, but couldn't resist the coffee currently standing on her desk, so she got out of bed and grabbed the coffee and walked into the common room, where Paris was waiting on the couch. Rory joined her.

"Okay Paris, I'm up now. What is it you so desperately wanted to talk to me about?"

Paris turned to face her. "We need to talk about the situation with richie rich."

Rory groaned. "I thought we had talked this through. There is no knew information."

Paris shook her head. "Rory. You don't see that its practically killing him, that you're totally ignoring him. He wants to apologize so badly, but is scared that you'll chew him out if he does. He wants to be with you, and nobody else. He wants to tell you his feelings, but is scared that you'll reject him. If you want to be with Colin, then I think that you need to stop ignoring him, because soon he'll stop brooding, and he'll think you've moved on, and so will he, and I know that you don't want that. So believe me when I say it's time you two talked like normal people do."

Rory nodded deep in her own thoughts. "You really think so? I mean, I'm still kind of mad at him, but if he really wants to apologize, I guess I'll accept his apology. I don't want him to just move on again, because he made me feel something that I haven't felt before. I mean, not even with Dean or Jess, Paris. Maybe I'm scared he wont accept my need to go slow, that I don't want to get hurt again. Can you guarantee that I wont get hurt by him again?"

"Ror, nobody can guarantee that, but I really don't think that he would hurt you intentionally. He knows what he wants know, and he's ready to get it."

"Why are you helping him right now? I didn't think you liked him?" Rory asked.

Paris shrugged. "I don't know. I just want to see you happy I guess… And I really don't want to have you all moody and wallowing in here. You know I don't know what to do when you do that. It's seriously not normal behaviour!"

Rory laughed. "Tell me what you really feel why don't you?"

"So, I can tell McCrea that he can talk to you without being slammed to the ground, right?" Paris asked.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, I wont say anything mean to him now. I think I've cooled down by now and I'm ready to talk to him again."

"That's nice Gilmore!" Paris said as she stood up from the couch. "Because Richie rich is on his way over here right now. And don't worry, he's bringing tacos."

Rory smiled. "Sure of yourself there, huh Paris?"

Paris shrugged. "I just know you well enough to know you're done with ignoring him now. And that you wouldn't say no to Hector's."

Rory laughed. "You know me so well."

Paris nodded and went over to pour herself a cup of coffee, when there was a knock on the door.

Rory looked over at her.

"Well… Are you going to open the door Gilmore?" Paris asked smirking, making her way towards her room.

Rory nodded and stood up slowly. She made her way over to the door and opened it slowly.

"Hey." Colin said.

Rory shot him a small smile. "Hi." She said as she went over to the couch, allowing him to enter the dorm.

"I brought tacos for you." He said as he closed the door.

Rory nodded and smiled. "Can I have some then?"

Colin went over to the couch and smiled, before he handed her the bag of tacos. "Of course."

"Thanks." She said as she opened the bag and began to eat.

While Rory ate her tacos, there was silent in the room. She looked over at Colin, who just watched her eat. He didn't move or say anything.

"So… Is there a reason you're here on a Saturday morning? Or where you just in the neighbourhood with my hangover food?" Rory said, trying to lighten the mood.

Colin shot her a small smile. "Oh… Um, you see…" Colin trailed of, looking nervous.

Rory laughed. "I know. I'm sorry was such a bitch to you, it really wasn't fair."

"I'm sorry I doubted you in that department… And I'm sorry for everything else too." Colin added sheepishly.

Rory shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay, really."

Colin nodded. "Right. So how've you been?"

Rory turned to him. "Honestly? I've been better, but I've definitely been worse. It's been a mediocre week really. Too many brown-nosers trying to impress my grandmother, through me. Steph trying to make me hook up with some random guys and Paris trying to get out of the dorm because of my wallow-mode."

Colin arched an eyebrow. "Wallow-mode?"

Rory laughed softly. "Yeah. I've eaten a lot of ice cream and candy and watched a lot of sad movies."

Colin nodded. "Right, that kind of thing."

"So… What've you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much really. Going to classes, hanging out with Finn and Logan, you know… The usual." Colin said.

Rory nodded slightly, before turning her attention back to her tacos. "Do you want one?"

Colin shook his head. "No thanks. I just… We okay, right?"

Rory smiled. "Of course we're okay." Rory said and extended her hand. "Friends?"

Colin looked at her hand like it would burn him. His face changed into a scowl. "No."

Rory looked at him confused. "No?"

He nodded. "Yes, no. We're not friends. I don't want to be _friends_ with you. I want to be so much more, Rory. I want to take you to dinners. I want to make you smile and laugh. I want to be with you all the time, because I miss talking to you. I want to hold you tight and kiss you. I want to feel your perfect skin and tangle my fingers in your soft hair. I want so much more than just being friends with you. I want to fall a sleep besides you, and then wake up with you by my side. Basically… I want to take you on a date, and I want to be with you. Only you, nobody else. I want to be the only guy that gets to hold you, to kiss you, to make you laugh."

Rory blushed and shot him a soft smile, her heart fluttering. "You want to date me?"

"Yes." He confirmed. "So… What do you say? You want to go out on a date with me?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. Life got in the way and I honestly didn't have the time to write, nor did I know what to write. I hope this will do until I write an epilogue, concluding this story (I don't know when this will be done, but I will try to write it as soon as possible).**

 **Your comments are greatly appreciated and helped me to get my butt moving to write another chapter for the story. However, I realized I had no idea where I wanted the story to go after the last chapter, so this chapter is much shorter and jumps in time, to bring an end to this stort (still have an epilogue in mind though).**

 **I hope you forgive my lack of updating and the short chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: Questions answered**_

Colin sat there. It felt like an eternity since he confessed his feelings for Rory and asked her on a date. Why was she just siting there? Shouldn't she answer his question?

"Rory?" He said, apparently snapping her out of her daze.

Rory blushed even more and looked at the ground. She just squirmed in her seat, finally looking him in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned about her lack of talking.

Rory nodded. She remained in her seat with her eyes fixed on his. After what felt like a lifetime to Colin, but in reality was only a minute, Rory scooted closer to him.

When she was seated right besides him, his eyes on hers, he was lost to the world. A horde of elephants and an angry Paris could have walked through the common room, and he wouldn't have noticed.

Colin saw Rory look at his lips for a second, before she leaned in and enveloped his lips in a sweet kiss. She scooted even closer to him, her whole body covering his, her tongue asking for permission, which he granted immediately.

Rory snaked her arms around his neck and up in his hair, while Colin grabbed her around the waist and pulled her chest right against his.

It wasn't a rushed kiss. It was sweet and tender, making Colin's stomach drop and his heartbeat to increase. His heart beating so fast and loud, that he would think that she could actually hear it beating.

He didn't want to ever stop kissing her, but she pulled back when the need for oxygen became to big and looked him square in the eyes and smiled. Her hands still playing with his hair, she placed soft kisses on his mouth, before moving to his neck.

Colin groaned. He hadn't expected this reaction from her. He hoped she'd agree to go out with him, but not that she would kiss him like he'd never been kissed before. He placed his hands in her hair, prompting her to once again lay her lips against his in a much more passionate and rushed kiss.

He didn't want to ever stop it again, but he could feel his resolve and restraints fainting, and pulled away.

Rory looked at him confused and panting. "What's wrong?"

Colin smiled at her. "Nothing, I just… We need to slow down, or this will go further than we both want it to."

Rory blushed and looked at the ground once again, but didn't move away from him.

"Besides… You never answered my question."

Rory moved her gaze from the floor to his eyes. "Oh yeah?" She said as she leaned closer to him again, her lips barely touching his. "And what was the question again?" She added with a smirk.

Colin looked at her lips, before he groaned. "If you wanted to go out on a date?" He managed to whisper.

Rory grinned and then kissed him with so much passion and fervour, which Colin gladly reciprocated. The kiss was over much to soon for his liking.

"Of course I'll go out with you, Colin." She said as she moved away from him and stood up.

Colin looked at her confused, but she only sent him a smirk in return. "When?"

"When what?" Colin asked.

"When do you want to go out?" She said laughing.

"Oh." Colin said with a sheepish smile. "I don't know. When are you free?"

Rory grinned. "How about tomorrow?"

Colin smirked. "Couldn't wait, huh?"

"Please, Colin. I could've said no, remember?"

Colin moved closer to her. "But you didn't."

Rory looked at him, smiling and nodding, while Colin just inched closer and closer, until he was standing right in front of her.

"So... What do you want to do on our date?" Rory asked him smirking.

Colin rested his hands on her waist and back, bringing her closer to him. "Maybe some more of this?"

As he finished the sentence, he closed the gap between him and Rory and rested his lips on hers. He felt her lean into the kiss and flick her tongue over his lips, asking for entrance, which he gladly obliged. Their tongues met, and danced together, battling for the upper hand.

As he pulled Rory closer, he felt her hands snake around his neck, playing with the small hairs there, and he groaned into her mouth.

When oxygen became a problem, he rested his forehead against hers and opened his eyes, only to be met with to big beautiful blue orbs, filled with passion and lust, and he was sure his eyes portrayed the same emotions. He felt him self get hotter as he took her in, his hands snaking down to her hips, holding her closer to him. She leaned into his touch, moving her hands up and down his back, caressing his back slowly.

"I'm glad you came here… And that you brought tacos." Rory said after a while, resting her head on Colins shoulder.

Colin laughed. "Well, Paris told me to get tacos, before you'd even entertain the idea of letting me in."

"So it was Paris that told you to come and talk to me, I'm guessing."

Colin just nodded.

"She knows me so well, it's kind of freaky some times."

Colin smiled. "You said it. Now… Should we eat the rest of those tacos?"

* * *

Rory was putting the finishing touches on her outfit for her date with Colin and looked in the large mirror, smiling goofily to herself at the thought. _Her first date with Colin._ She was anxious and excited. She couldn't wait to finally go out with him.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face, Gilmore." Paris said in an annoyed tone from the doorway.

"No need to be unhappy, Paris." Rory said and smiled wider. "You're the one who encouraged him to ask me out, remember?"

"Starting to regret that decision." She grumbled lowly. "Are richie rich coming soon?"

Rory nodded as a knock on the door sounded through the dorm. "That's him." She said and looked at herself in the mirror again. "Do I look okay?"

Paris nodded and walked to the door. "You look fine, Gilmore." She said and opened the door, Rory walking out of her room and smiled widely at Colin, standing in the doorway, looking annoyed at Paris.

"What did you do now, Paris?" She asked and made her way over to Colin.

Paris shrugged. "Just said 'hello'."

"Right." She said sarcastically before looking at Colin. "Let's go and leave Paris to study."

He nodded with a smile and placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her out of the dorm and towards the parking spots. "You look beautiful, Rory." He said as they reached a black town car and he opened the door for her.

She smiled at him. "You are very handsome tonight." She said and got in the car, Colin following after her. "So… do I get a clue about where we're going?"

He smirked and shook his head. "All you need to know is that I've got everything planned and you just lean back and enjoy."

* * *

"I can't believe our little Colin has been with one woman for a whole month now, mate." Finn said loudly with a smirk directed at him as Logan smirked and nodded his head.

"Me neither, Finn." He said and the two walked closer to him as he tried to get the tie perfect. "And they're doing the whole 'family dinner' to let Hartford know. Our little Colin has grown up so quickly."

Finn laughed and put an arm around Colin's shoulders and he stopped fidgeting with the tie and settled for glaring at his two best and oldest friends through the mirror in front of them. "It is indeed a glorious feat for our mate, especially if you think back on how badly he screwed up their first date."

Logan laughed loudly. "Yeah." He said and looked at Colin with a smirk. "That wasn't your finest hour."

"Could we not talk about that?" Colin grumbled annoyed and shrugged Finn's arm off of his shoulders and began retying his tie. "I can't get this like I want."

The two laughed as a knock sounded and Finn bounced off to open the door. Logan smirked wider, while watching Colin fail to get the tie perfect and he groaned in annoyance.

"Let me do that." A sweet voice sounded from the doorway to his room and Colin sighed relaxed and she walked closer to him, quickly doing the tie perfectly. "Like this?" She asked and kissed him chastely before he turned to the mirror and nodded at the sight of the tie.

"Thank you, Ror." He said and turned to kiss her again, but was interrupted by the flash of a camera and two snickering men besides them. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure HPG gets the scoop first, and with the best pictures." Logan said with a smirk.

"Imagine this; 'Playboy heir gets it on with chaste heiress.'" Finn said amused and Rory turned to look at the two.

"Imagine this; 'Two idiot heirs found murdered by Exxon-Geller heiress.'" She said sweetly and smiled at them. "Behave and I won't sick Paris on you two."

Colin laughed and looked at his friends, settling a hand on her hip. "Ready to go do this?" She nodded and walked out of the room, Colin following her.

"We're only a phone-call away if you need reinforcements or the devil's become too much, mate!" Finn shouted as Colin and Rory walked out of their dorm and closed the door behind them.

"I promise it won't be bad, Rory." He tried to reassure her and she giggled and looked at him as he shut the car-door behind him and sat besides her in the back of the limo.

"I know, handsome." She said and patted his knee lightly. "Just tell me if the old people are mean to you and I'll come rescue you."

He frowned. "Why would I need rescue?"

"Have you met the Haydens and Gilmores?" She asked with a smirk. "Or my mother? You're going to need some kind of rescue tonight."

* * *

"My, my mate." Finn said amused from the couch as Colin walked through the door the next afternoon. "You're awfully late home from the parental-visit."

Colin looked at him annoyed. "Why are you even awake right now? The sun is up, Finn."

Finn waved off the comment and padded the couch-cushion beside him, urging Colin to take a seat. He rolled his eyes and remained standing. "Did the lovely Rory finally end your month long dry-spell, mate?" He asked and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Colin scowled at him. "Don't talk about her like that, Finn."

"Touchy touchy."

"She's my girlfriend, not some girl I bedded." Colin said and walked towards his room to change out of the formal wear he'd had on since yesterday. "I'm not telling you or Logan anything about her." He said and closed the door to his room behind him with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Rory walked through the door, carrying a box of clothes and shoes, Paris and Stephanie following her as she put down the box on a table.

Paris huffed and put down her box and looked around the living room. "Let me just say this is the best thing that ever happened to me, Gilmore. I'll finally don't have to listen to you and richie rich getting it on and doing weird shit."

"Oh, do tell more, love." Finn exclaimed loudly as he, Logan and Colin trekked through the door with the boxes containing her books. "What kink does our lovely couple have?"

Rory looked at Paris with a glare and she shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, Aussie." She dismissed but smirked at him. "But whatever it is, your _mate_ over there seems to love it, if you go by the sounds he makes."

Finn smirked at Rory before looking at Colin. "Is that why you two never spend the night at our dorm, mate? You have a kink we, your best friends, cant know about? I'm hurt mate!"

"Actually, I think it's more of Gilmore's kink than richie rich's." Paris shrugged bored. "Besides, Gilmore said she didn't want you or Huntzberger to hear them, so they're always at our dorm."

"Paris!" Rory shouted and blushed, as they all laughed at her and Colin enveloped her in a hug.

"Don't worry so much, Gilmore. You have your own place now. You can be as loud or freaky as you want and none of your friends will need to hear it." Paris said and shrugged, before picking up a box and carrying it to her and Colin's new bedroom in their shared apartment.

Rory grumbled under her breath as she followed Paris with a box, Stephanie doing the same thing.

"Can't believe our little Colin has been in a relationship for almost two years now, Finn. And he's moving in with his little girlfriend." Logan said and Rory rolled her eyes at the two guys.

"It is completely unbelievable, really mate. Our best mate is leaving us to live with his long term-girlfriend. It's the end of an era." Finn said as Rory and Stephanie walked into the bedroom, leaving the guys and their conversation behind.

"I can't believe you and Colin are finally taking the next step, girly!" Stephanie almost squealed out when the three girls were alone in the bedroom.

"I can't believe I agreed to live with you, Steph. Please tell me now if you're going to squeal like that everyday and I'll find another apartment." Paris grumbled annoyed and looked at Steph with a raised brow.

Steph rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Too bad, Geller. We've already signed a lease." She said with a wide smirk and laughed at Paris huff.


	18. Epilogue

**Hello! I know, it took quite a lot of time to write this epilogue for the story - and I'm sorry about that, but I was kind of busy getting my bachelors and actually doing good. Anyways, this is the end of the story (kind of) - if I get the inspiration to come back and edit some of the chapters, and making more between chapter 17 and the epilogue, I will do it since I know there are some mistakes in what I've written, but then again - English is not my first language, so it was bound to have some mistakes. But as of yet, I'm not planning on doing it right now.**

 **My very first story is finished, it's almost** **unbelievable! Thank you for reading and commenting and everything else you can do here! I am working on some other stories at the moment, and those will be put up sometime soon (hopefully).**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Everything was perfect, not a single finger could be placed on her decorating skills for this small party. The large green area decked out with food, drinks and the comfiest pillows on the darn uncomfortable chairs. A setup in the corner was made so a fire could me made to heat them all up if needed and she had a feeling it would be required to start a fire, just for the fun of it.

A loud bang from inside had her rolling her eyes and walking into the living room, scanning the room for the cause but finding nothing. A sigh escaping her as two cold hands found their way around her waist and under her shirt, laying flat against her stomach for heat – and not for the first time and she was guessing neither the last.

"You have to relax, babe." A soft kiss delivered to her cheek and she turned around. "Everything will be fine. They are coming in a few minutes and you've done everything you could possible do to make tonight memorable."

She nodded with a sigh, leaning on him more, her arms snaking around his waist. "I know but I… I just want everything to be perfect tonight."

Shouting and screaming outside, before the doorbell rung interrupted the soft kiss he'd engaged her in. She pulled back from him and looked at him with raised eyebrows, as he rolled his eyes but opened the door anyways and she found her way to his side and greeted their friends with big smiles and tight hugs.

"Thank God!" Exclaimed Paris and quickly made her way into the house, almost running towards the down-stairs bathroom.

"I told her to pee before we left." Said her husband before sighing and walking towards the back of the house, towards the backyard and the designated spot for tonight's gathering.

Before they could close the door, the black SUV with another couple of their friends drove up to the house, emptying the backseat and coming to greet them both with hugs and kisses.

"Thanks for the invite, mate. Not really sure why you need to formal setting and all, since we see each other twice a week."

She rolled her eyes and slapped their friend lightly on the arm. "Don't be a party-pooper, Finn. Just get in."

Lifting his hands in fake surrender he entered their house, ushering his wife besides him as they walked towards the backyard and joined their other friends there, waiting for the hosting couple to join them and explain the reason for the formal gathering.

Laughter and excited talk filled the hallway as they walked towards their friends in the backyard, opening the glass door her thighs was hugged tightly by several small arms.

"What are you rascals doing?" She asked and looked down at the three kids around her legs and waist, raising her eyebrows she smiled. "Did you see the tree-house uncle Colin finally build for you?"

As soon as she said the word 'tree-house', the three kids were running towards the aforementioned house and climbing the small tree to get in the new hiding place first.

"Great Gilmore. Now I not only have to worry about my husband getting hurt, my kids too. What kind of an aunt are you?" Paris snarked as she looked at her kids climbing the tree and shouting at each other to get away from their new tree-house.

"Don't worry love," Finn said and winked at her before placing his two-year-old son on the ground and giving him a soft clap on the diaper-covered bottom. "Go play in the tree-house uncle Colin paid someone to build."

They all watched the littlest Rothschild ran to the others and tried to climb the tree but only gaining an inch or so when he jumped and he screamed frustrated and the tears began to roll down his puffy red cheeks. He looked towards the adults and held out his arms.

"Daddy up!" He screamed at Finn who chuckled at his son's antics and shook his head.

"You can do it yourself if you want to play with the big kids, son." He chuckled and his son screamed again at the rejected cry for help. His wife rolled her eyes and got up from her chair at his side and lifted their son up to the small porch on the tree-house.

"You're simply the best dad I've ever seen, Aussie." Paris said sarcastically as Stephanie joined them again, sitting down besides Finn and looked at him unimpressed.

"If you want our son to play with his cousins again, just to prove Paris wrong, then you help him. I don't want to hear him screaming and crying all night." She said and poured a glass of wine, quickly taking a sip and sighing, leaning back against her chair.

Paris looked at Stephanie and the glass of wine in her hand longingly, making Finn smirk at her and her husband, before pouring a glass of wine for himself and winking at the couple on the other side of the table.

"Cheers, mates!"

Paris scowled at him before taking a sip of her sparkling water and almost shattering the glass with the force she put it down on the table with. "Don't mock me, Aussie."

"Only four more months until you can have a glass, Paris." Finn said with a wide smirk before looking at her husband. "Or a glass of scotch, mate."

"Finn stop talking," Logan said and looked at Paris. "And to circle back to your earlier comment – I don't get hurt that much. I only get hurt when I'm with the kids."

She lifted a brow at him, looking severely unimpressed. "And how is that supposed to comfort me, Huntzberger? If I take you to the hospital once more I actually think we'll get the x-rays taken for free."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, laying her hand on her round belly, Logan's following hers on her rounded stomach and she looked at him again. "And don't even think about it. This is the absolute last one I'm having."

Finn laughed, Steph joining him as Logan looked at her and shrugged. "Suit yourself, Paris. As long as the baby is healthy and a boy, I'll be happy." He said and looked at Rory and Colin, still standing at the front of the table, looking over the garden and watching the kids' happy play, the adults talking and having fun. "So what did you brings us here for? What couldn't wait until the usual dinner Friday?"

Rory looked at Colin, taking his hand in hers and smiled widely before looking back over to their friends.

"Your kids will not be the only ones in the future playing in the tree-house." Colin said with a big smile and squeezed Rory's hand quickly.

"What?" Paris said with a frown, making Finn chuckle and Logan roll his eyes.

"Paris." Rory said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah?"

"We're pregnant."


End file.
